


The Conversation

by mariscastle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (but only for a bit), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, a little OOC or a lot, depends on the chapter tbh, this was just a lot of fun okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariscastle/pseuds/mariscastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Clarke left her phone number in a library book that one time and Bellamy finds it a couple of years later and decides that he has nothing better to do.</p><p>Currently under edit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks a ton for reading this.  
> You can find me on tumblr at mariscastle.

Clarke had been staring at the same damned problem on her paper for about ten minutes and absolutely nothing was happening in her brain.

She let out a sigh and let her pencil fall on her bed, running her fingers through her blonde locks.

Her phone beeped and she perked up, reaching for it. That perkiness died a bit when she realized that the text message she’d received was from an unknown number; 1 (470) 100-4823.

* * *

  **Leaving your number in library books is risky business.**

* * *

 

“What the hell?”

She stared at the text in surprise, wondering when she’d ever left her phone number in any book.

Clarke thought back to freshmen year. That had been a scarring year. The amount of nudes she’d gotten from random numbers was absolutely horrifying.

* * *

 

_blame my thirteen year old self_

**Ah, young and naive. Those were the days.**

_they were_

**How old are you now?**

* * *

Clarke didn’t know how revealing the information would cause any harm, and she desperately needed a distraction from the equation-filled papers spread out on her bed, so she decided to reply and see where this conversation would go.

* * *

_18 and you?_

**23.**

_wow youre old_

**Rude.**

* * *

 Clarke laughed at that.

* * *

_blunt_

**You've had the same number for five years?**

_technically seven but five years ago it was spread around_

**Why?**

* * *

 Clarke paused, trying to remember why she’d done it.

* * *

_idk i dont remember_

_worst choice of my though_

_sooo many dick pics_

_you're not gonna send me any are you?_

**Lmao, no.**

_what's your name?_

**Bellamy. Yours?**

_clarke_

**Nice to sorta meet you, princess.**

_princess?_

**You seem the type.**

_you dont even know me_

**True.**

**Are you still in high school?**

_ya graduating next month_

**You going to college?**

_mom would kill me if i dont_

_you in college?_

**Five years and counting.**

_how bad is it?_

**Has its ups and downs.**

**Never pick morning classes, as a morning person not even I could deal with it.**

_ewww morning people are the worst_

_i take like an hour to wake up and you guys are cheery as soon as you open your eyes_

**An hour? That's horrible.**

_im not even a person until ive had coffee_

**Coffee = college survival.**

**My friend used to mix it with energy drinks.**

_gross and unhealthy_

_energy drinks kill_

**College kills.**

_then why speed up the process?_

* * *

Clarke let out a sigh as her stomach growled. Crawling out of bed, she slipped her phone into the pocket of her shorts and made her way down the stairs. The kitchen was calling her name, and thankfully, said kitchen had pizza.

She heard the soccer game blasting from the living room, but she knew her dad was most likely passed out.

In the kitchen, she opened the fridge, looking for the leftover pizza, only to find none.

“Dad,” she groaned.

Her father was a known pizza-stealer in this house. She should’ve known better.

Grabbing a bottled water from fridge, she headed back up the stairs and to her room. Settling on her bed, Clarke set her water on her nightstand worked on piling up all her homework and setting it on the corner of the bed, determined to get back to it later.

She uncapped her bottle and took a sip as she grabbed her phone from her pocket, unlocking the device with ease and reading over the two new texts she’d received just minutes before.

* * *

**Good point.**

**What are you doing?**

_about to order some pizza_

_dad ate all the leftover pizza from yesterday and im starving_

**Pizza two days in a row?**

_pizza is life_

* * *

Clarke exited her messages and pulled up the number for the nearest pizza place, pressing the call button. It took less than three rings for the person to answer, stating the company name and a greeting.

“Hello, I’d like to order 200 pizzas please,” she said sweetly.

It was quiet on the other end of the line for a second.

_“Har har, you’re not funny, Clarke.”_

She let out a laugh at Wells' tone. “Awe, come on, who accidentally adds in two zeroes and turns an order for two larges into two-hundred? There can only be one.”

_“I’m hanging up now.”_

“No! Wait, I actually want pizza! I’m starving, Wells.”

_“Fine, whatever. The usual?”_

“Yes, please. Cutest delivery boy included.”

_“Bye.”_

Clarke gasped in an exaggerated manner, but before she could actually say anything, Wells hung up. She deflated slightly, rolling her eyes.

“Of course.”

She opted for reading the text that had come in moments before.

* * *

**Can't disagree. What are you getting?**

_roni sausage onions and jalapeno_

**No shit that's what I get + mushroom.**

* * *

Clarke wrinkled her nose. Gross.

* * *

_mushrooms are nasty though_

_i asked for the cutest delivery boy so lets see how that turns out_

**Oh, God, my sister does that.**

**You have to send me a pic.**

_of the pizza or the delivery boy?_

**Both.**

_lmao ok_

_do you live with you sister?_

**Yeah. She's the same age as you.**

_really? thats cool_

_soooo where did you find my #_

**Idk. Some sci-fi trash.**

* * *

Clarke frowned. She’d never been a big fan of sci-fi, it wasn’t very appealing in the long run. She didn’t know how her number would’ve ended up in a sci-fi book in the first place. But then she remembered _why_ her number was spread around so much and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

_thats my bff for you_

_he put my # in practically every library in richmond_

**Richmond?**

_yeah??_

**That's where you live?**

_uuhh yeah??_

**Then how the hell did your number end up in Atlanta?**

_as in georgia??_

**Exactly as in Georgia.**

_wtf idk???_

* * *

Clarke stared at the phone in confusion. She had no idea how her number could’ve ended up so far away from home, in a type of book she’d never even read. She’d only ever been to Atlanta one time and that was with… Wells. She let out a growl. The school trip. Of course Wells would keep up the number thing for as long as he could.

* * *

 

_OH MY GOD_

_it was when i went on school trip through georgia_

**Your school did a field trip to Atlanta?**

_its a private school, as long as you pay they take you anywhere_

**Private school? See, I knew Princess suited you just fine.**

* * *

Clarke rolled her eyes at that, but before she could answer, she heard the doorbell. She scrambled out of bed and for some money, practically falling down the stairs in her rush to get down there. She could _not_ let her father get to that door first.

Lucky for her, he’d barely made his way out of the living room when she go to the foot of the stairs, blinking sleepily. She was quick to wave him off, and he was tired enough that he did it without question.

Once her dad was out of sight, Clarke opened the door, knowing that if he had even spotted the pizza box he would devour it all before she could touch it.

“Hey,” the delivery boy greeted, smiling.

“Hi.”

He _was_ cute.

“You know, you caused quite the ruckus when you asked for the cutest one to deliver. There was a big fight about it.”

Clarke let out a laugh. “My intentions,” she assured, then, “I was actually expecting someone else.”

“Am I not cute enough?” The boy joked.

“No that’s not it,” Clarke assured, handing him the money as she spoke, “my friend works there.”

“Wells,” the boy laughed, “yeah he sent me here. I’m Atom, he wanted to make sure that you get the message; _gtfo, you can’t take this on._ ”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Thank you, it was nice meeting you.”

“You too,” the boy replied, sliding over the pie.

Closing the door, she made her way back up to her room, hoping her dad wouldn’t sniff out the pizza in her hands.

Once in her room, she set the pizza on the table and grabbed her phone.

* * *

_whatever_

_i got my pizza_

**You got my pictures?**

* * *

She complied, opening the pizza box and snapping a photo.

* * *

_i didnt get a pic of the delivery boy_

_but i got the pizza pic_

**I'm disappointed.**

_relaxx_

_the pizza looks great_

* * *

She sent him the photo and the proceeded to delete it from her Camera Roll.

* * *

**You're making me want to get pizza too.**

_you should_

**Can't, I'm at work.**

_then why are you texting me?_

**Because it's a slow night and there's no one here.**

_what do you do?_

* * *

Clarke grabbed a slice of pizza and reached for her computer, deciding it was a perfect time to catch up on her Queued up videos on Hulu.

Arrow more specifically, she still wasn’t fully caught on with the show’s season three and that was a huge no no.

* * *

**Tonight I'm bartending.**

_tonight?_

**I've got multiple jobs.**

* * *

Clarke thought over her next question carefully, wondering if Bellamy would get offended by it.

She decided to take a chance.

* * *

_trying to prove you independence or seriously need the money?_

* * *

It was a couple of minutes before she got her reply, and in those minutes not even Felicity’s beautiful self was enough of a distraction from the possibility of having offended this new stranger.

* * *

**Seriously need the money.**

**Gotta take care of my sister.**

* * *

Clarke knew the implied _My parents are out of the picture_ in his text and decided to avoid the topic. She could always ask about it when she knew him better, _if_ she got to know him better.

* * *

_wow college, work, big brother duties_

_how do you manage?_

**Had to grow up fast.** **You kinda get used to it.**

**Hey, I have to go, rowdy college students just came in, my duties await.**

_alright then_

_goodnight_

**Goodnight, Princess.**  


	2. Faces

Bellamy was used to waking up early. His life had trained him for it.

So, without question, he always woke up at some point between seven and eight in the morning.

After turning in the previous night at around 2:30 in the AM, Bellamy still found himself extremely tired, but no matter how hard he tried - and he’d tried many times before - going back to sleep never seemed to happen.

So he did the only thing he could do; crawled out of bed and headed for the shower.

By 7:20 Bellamy was showered, dressed and in the process of making breakfast while listening to Octavia’s shitty pop songs blasting from her room as she got dressed.

“Hey, Bell?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna stay out late tonight, alright?”

She appeared at the doorway of her room, hopping slighty as she tried to put on her shoes.

“Jasper and Monty?” He asked.

Octavia nodded her head as she straightened up.

He nodded and focused on scrambling the eggs on the pan in front of him.

It didn’t take long before Octavia sat - stood - at the table and stuffed her breakfast down her throat, disappearing out the door soon after, screaming “See you later, Bell,” as she slammed the door behind her.

Sighing, Bellamy slowly munched on his toast.

It wasn't long after when he heard the familiar ring of his phone from his bedroom, so he got up and walked over to get it.

* * *

_save me_

_math is killing me_

* * *

He smiled, shaking his head.

He was about to start typing when the text bubbles popped up, so he waited. He didn't have to wait long.

* * *

_good morning btw_

**Good morning to you too, princess.**

_don’t call me that_

**Sure, princess.**

_you’re annoying_

**Then stop texting me.**

_no you’re the only friend i have_

* * *

He knew that was a huge lie.

* * *

**Oh so we’re friends now?**

_acquaintances?_

**Whatever you want.**

_friends then_

**Friends then.**

_you know, since we’re friends, i gotta know what you look like_

**Was this just a ploy to get me to show you my face.**

_…_

_no_

* * *

Bellamy laughed.

_Of course._

* * *

**Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll send you a pic.**

_oh come on_

**You didn’t get me a pic of the delivery boy so…**

_BUT I GAVE YOU PIZZA_

**Still…**

_fine then_

_i won’t send you mine_

**Then don’t. I don’t want to see your face anyways.**

_OH MY GOD_

* * *

Laughing, Bellamy shook his head and took his plate to the sink.

* * *

**You get frustrated easily.**

_you’re telling me you’re not curious?_

**About what?**

_you’re doing this on purpose_

**Doing what?**

_ugh i hate you_

**Good to know.**

_you’re infuriating_

**Shouldn’t you be paying attention in class?**

_i take it back_

_we’re not friends_

**Then you shouldn’t want my picture** _._

* * *

Bellamy laughed at the long line of angry emojis.

She didn't answer immediately so Bellamy placed his phone on the counter and worked on washing the dishes.

He was about done when his phone rang again, and he glanced over to see a text from her.

Bellamy finished off the dishes, washing his hands one last time for good measure and drying them off quickly before reaching for his phone.

* * *

_fine then_

**Fine.**

_i could be a gross old dude and you wouldn’t even know_

**You could be.**

_you wouldn’t care?_

**As long as you didn’t send me nudes or weird sexts I’m cool.**

_i guess that’s true but still_

**Are you a gross old dude?**

_no, are you?_

**Depends on the day.**

_hilarious_

**I guess you’ll never know.**

_seriously? i took a bunch of selfies for you_

**How long have you been planning this?**

_since last night_

* * *

Bellamy chuckled.

* * *

**I guess we’ll be left wondering.**

_you’re a horrible person_

**Thanks.**

**You should pay attention in class.**

_we’re taking a test_

**Then why are you texting me?**

_cus i already finished_

**Do you think you passed?**

_maybe idk_

**You sound super sure of yourself.**

_i’m smart i’ll be ok_

_wbu? no class?_

**Not today, no.**

_work?_

**Not till noon** _._

* * *

Bellamy had to admit Friday was his most boring day of the week. Sunday's excluded.

But he at least got a chance to relax a little.

* * *

_sister at school?_

**You’re awfully inquisitive.**

_tryna keep the convo going_

**Or you’re too nosy.**

_maybe a lil bit of both_

**Or a lot of it.**

_ok you ass relax yourself_

* * *

Bellamy settled on the couch, surfing through several channels before settling on a Friends rerun.

* * *

**You mentioned a best friend before…**

_yeah we grew up together, he’s the best_

**Is he the know all type or the be around you all the time type?**

_both i think_

_he’s my bff there’s no category to put him in_

_he’s just everything_

**Sounds like you really care for him.**

_ofc ofc i love him_

* * *

Bellamy thought over his next question carefully, debating whether or not it was too personal of a question or not.

_Fuck it._

* * *

**Is he the best friend you fell in love with but are too scared to admit your feelings to?**

_EW_

_no no no_

_wells is like my brother_

**Does he feel the same way?**

_definitely_

_trust me ok_

_that boy has a gf_

**Do you think she’s jealous of your friendship?**

_after three years i doubt it_

_who’s YOUR bff?_

**If I say my sister does that make me pathetic?**

_that’s cute_

**She knows me better than anyone.**

_but that’s a sibling’s job_

_anyone else?_

**The friend I mentioned before.**

_coffee energy drink guy?_

**Yeah. He’s been my friends since I started college** _._

* * *

_Speaking of._ He should actually call Miller, the guy didn't have classes either.

He dialed Miller’s number from memory and waited as it rang.

_“What's up?”_

“Hey, you busy?”

_“No. Why?”_

“Come over.”

_“On my way.”_

Miller hung up before Bellamy could squeeze in another word. But that's usually how conversation with Miller went. He was the quiet type. They usually say in comfortable silence with no need to talk.

* * *

_so wyd?_

**Nothing. You?**

_trying to ignore the girl next to me_

**Why?**

_bc she’s gonna get me in trouble_

**Your phone out during class doesn’t get you in trouble?**

_my teacher doesn’t care about phones as long as you’re quiet_

**Ignore her harder.**

_trying_

_i’m drawing to distract myself_

**You draw?**

_since i was little_

**Pics or it didn’t happen.**

* * *

Miller walking in through the front door startled Bellamy, causing his phone to go flying.

“Shit.”

Bellamy scrambled after it, heart beating wildly as he reached for it, sighing in relief when he turned it over and saw the screen intact.

“Oh shit, you good?”

Bellamy turned to him with a glare. “Didn't your parents teach you how to knock?”

Miller arched a brow. “I stopped knocking after the first year of our friendship. What's going on? Did I walk in on you doing something _naughty_?”

Bellamy blinked. “No.”

His phone went off, the text ring loud and clear across the silence. Miller met his gaze, a small smirk starting in his lips.

“Hey,” Bellamy started in warning, “no!”

Miller lunged forward at the same time that Bellamy took off to the other side of the table.

“Who you texting big boy?” Miller asked, hopping from side to side as he decided which side to chase Bellamy from.

“Miller!”

Miller took off to the right, chasing after Bellamy. The two only ended up going around in circles around the living room table.

“Stop running!”

“Stop chasing me!”

Miller laughed, stopping in his tracts. Again they ended at opposite ends of the table.

When Bellamy’s phone went off again as a reminder of the text, Miller lunged again, this time throwing himself over the table and tackling Bellamy to the sofa.

Bellamy turned over under Miller, ending up on his stomach and trying to use the sofa cushions as a way to pull himself away.

“Give me the phone,” Miller demanded.

“Get off me.”

“Give me the phone.”

“Miller, I will fucking kill you.”

After a small struggle that ended with Bellamy’s face shoved into the sofa cushions and his phone in Miller’s hand, Miller finally got off him.

“Who’s Clarke and why are you hiding her?”

“Miller,” Bellamy groaned, pushing himself off the couch.

Miller tossed the phone onto the sofa and headed towards the kitchen. “You're such a baby, Blake. You got any food?”

“Check the fridge, asshole.”

He glared with all the hate he could muster up, but Miller simply ignored him as he started rummaging through the fridge.

He looked down at his phone to see a picture of a half finished forest on what looked to bed a sketchpad.

* * *

_feel privileged i don’t show people my art_

**I’m truly honored.**

_you should be_

_i’ll send you a finished project later_

**Counting on it.**

_you know_

_if you send me a pic of you i could draw you_

**Cute.**

**No.**

_you’re no fun_

_gtg bell rang_

**Later.**

_laters_

* * *

Bellamy smiled and slipped his phone into his pocket, glancing over at Miller, who was a little too concentrated on making a sandwich.

“Don’t you have food at your place?”

“Nope,” Miller replied. “Jasper and Monty never refill the fucking fridge.”

“Stop living with them then.”

Bellamy slid onto a stool at the counter, arching a brow.

“Offering me a place here?” Miller asked with a wink.

“Never. You snore.”

Miller scoffed at that. “That’s you, you idiot.”

“I don’t snore!".

Miller pursed his lips and stopped in the middle of applying mayo on his sandwich.

“You literally startle yourself awake sometimes with how loud you snore.”

Bellamy grabbed a piece of lettuce laid out on the counter and threw it at Miller’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response I got to this was amazing. You guys are amazing.  
> Really craved some Miller/Bellamy friendship so I worked it in.


	3. The Call

Clarke didn't text Bellamy until lunch, but he'd replied with only one word;  _Work_ , and she guessed that he couldn't talk at whatever job he was at for the day.

She appreciated that he was at least considerate enough to tell her, instead of letting her think he was ignoring her.

So now she was home on a Friday night, which in itself was strange because she usually headed out with Wells to spend some time together. But that didn't seem to be happening today, so she had settled with sprawling herself out on the couch and watching the soccer game with her dad - who was too busy snoring to actually watch it - and relax.

It was at around eight when her phone lit up, catching her attention.

She groaned, stretching out her hand towards the table where it was, trying not to move an inch. She finally gave up and crawled half off the sofa, one hand on the tiled floor while she outstretched the other to grab her phone. 

She flung herself back onto the couch when she was done.

It was Bellamy.

* * *

**Hey, loser.**

_**Rude.** _

**What are you doing?**

_**Watching the soccer game with** _

_**my dad. He's half asleep though,** _

_**so I'm not really paying attention.** _

**Do you pretend to like**

**soccer just for dad?**

_**I like it, but it's not as exciting** _

_**if he's sleeping.**_

**I'm more into football**

**actually.**

_**Of course.** _

**My sister got me into**

**it. She forced me to**

**watch it with her.**

_**You seem to really care** _

_**about her.** _

**Because I watched**

**football with her?**

* * *

Clarke rolled her eyes, rising from the couch and heading for her room. He dad waved - or tried - as she walked past him and she held in her giggle as she headed up the stairs.

* * *

**_No. Idiot. Just the way you_ **

**_talk about her._ **

**Technically, I'm texting.**

_**I hate you. I'm gonna stop** _

_**talking to you.** _

**Texting***** _  
_

* * *

Clarke huffed and made her way into her room, throwing herself onto the bed and groaning into her pillow.

* * *

**Alright. Fine.  My bad.**

* * *

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Who's winning the game?**

_**Don't know, not watching** _

_**anymore.** _

**Why?**

_**Because I didn't want to** _

_**anymore. What are you** _

_**doing?** _

**Honestly nothing. I'm just**

**laying in bed.**

* * *

Clarke looked down at herself, grinning.

* * *

_**Oh my god, me too! Who** _

_**knew we had so much in** _

_**common?** _

**You're ridiculous.**

_**You mean hilarious.** _

**Kinda don't.**

_**I'm funny.** _

**If you say so.**

* * *

Clarke rolled her eyes and settled on her back.

* * *

_**You're a horrible friend.** _

**And why's that, princess?**

_**Okay, well, first of all, you** _

_**keep calling me that stupid** _

_**nickname.** _

**PRINCESS.**

**_And two, you're not saying_ **

**_I'm funny._ **

**Cus you're not.**

_**Real friends tell each other** _

_**they're funny even when** _

_**they're not.** _

**No. Real friends tell each**

**other to stop making**

**themselves look like idiots.**

_**You're so mean.** _

**You're such a baby.**

_**Am not.** _

_**.....** _

_**Okay, maybe a little. But** _

_**you're telling me you don't** _

_**act like child sometimes?** _

**Never.**

* * *

"Such bullshit," Clarke said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

* * *

_**LIES. I bet if I asked your** _

_**sister she'd say you did.** _

**Too bad you can't ask her,**

**huh?**

_**You're cruel.** _

**It's a cruel world.**

_**Are you saying that from** _

_**experience, or to be cliche?** _

* * *

Clarke hoped he wouldn't close off at her question. She still had to tip toe around their conversation.

It was a couple of minutes before he answered, and Clarke was left waiting with nerves eating at her.

* * *

**Experience.**

_**Can't say I've had much** _

_**of that.** _ _**I've always had** _

_**an easy**_ _**life.** _

_**That sounded awful. I'm** _

_**sorry.** _

**Not all of us can be you,**

**princess.**

* * *

Suddenly the nickname bothered her more than it had before.

She decided to chance the topic, opting for something lighthearted.

* * *

_**Of course not. My cute** _

_**level is too great for** _

_**anyone to beat.** _

**LMAO. If you say so.**

_**You wouldn't know now** _

_**would you? Because I** _

_**won't send you my cute** _

_**selfies.** _

**I didn't ask for your cute**

**selfies.**

_**So you admit they're cute.** _

**You're impossible.**

_**I'll show you mine if you** _

_**show me yours.** _

**Nope.**

_**I'm seriously starting to** _

_**believe you're an old gross** _

_**dude.** _

**You shouldn't want to see**

**my face then.**

_**Uuuggghhh.** _

* * *

Clarke rolled her eyes. He knew he was most likely denying her any pictures just to piss her off.

He seemed like the type.

He was  _definitely_ the type.

He didn't text back to her "sound" text, so she started to type a new one.

She was barely one word in when her phone started ringing.

It was him.

She rushed to answer.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, princess."_

And okay,  _wow_ , that sounded really great when she heard it. She really hoped this guy wasn't a gross old due.

He definitely didn't sound like one.

But you never knew.

"Why?"

_"Why what?"_

"Why are you calling me?"

 _"Do you want me to hang up?"_ He asked.

"No!"

And maybe that was a little too quick and a little too loud.

He chuckled, a deep throaty sound that may or may not have set off a couple butterflies in her stomach.

_**Damn**._

_"I'm calling you because I'm to lazy to text. This way I can just lay here. I don't even have to hold my phone."_

"Wow," Clarke laughed, "you're lazy."

 _"I literally just said that_ _,"_ he grumbled.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "So what did you do today?" 

 _"I hung out with Miller this morning,"_ he declared, _"but all he did was eat my food_."

"That's what friends do," Clarke said, smiling slightly.

He chuckled again.

**_Please don't be a gross_ dude.**

She cleared her throat, "How was work?"

"Alright," he murmured, "Friday's are my janitorial days at O's high school."

O. Clarke guessed that was his sister.

"You're a janitor too?" She asked, eyes widening. "That's so cool. I've always felt like janitors have all the power at schools, you know?"

_"No."_

Clarke huffed. "Whatever. I know what I'm talking about. What else do you do?"

_"Let's see. I work at the bank Tuesday through Thursday, from eight to five, and after that I head over to the bar at eight for my shift, and that ends at two. Fridays I go to the high school at midday and get off at seven. Saturday I have classes all day, I have only one class on Sunday in the afternoon and Monday I have classes all day too."_

Clarke let out a whistle, a finger twirling around her blonde curl.

"I don't think I could manage that. When do you have time do do your assignments?"

 _"When I get home from the bank, Sundays, sometimes when work is really slow at the bar_ ," he declared, voice gruff, tired sounding.

"How do you survive?"

 _"You get used to it,"_ he replied.

Clarke hummed, staying silent for a couple of moments.

_"You still there, princess?"_

"Yeah," she replied quickly, "just thinking."

 _"About what?"_ He asked curiously.

"You actually."

_"Oh?"_

"Yeah. I mean. You're just some random stranger that found my number in a book, and this is literally our second day of 'knowing' each other."

 _"And?"_ He prompted.

"And I don't really want it to stop," she admitted. "Honestly you're the only person I've been able to talk to in while. Like really talk to, and that's really really great."

 _"What about Wells?"_ He asked softly.

"He's still my best friend," Clarke chuckled, "but we've both been so busy these past couple of months, we decided we had to set a day to make our own. Friday's were that day."

" _Why aren't you with him_?"

"Because he got called in for an extra shift, and he can't afford to turn them down," Clarke sighed.

 _"I'm sure you don't have to worry about a thing, princess,"_ Bellamy declared,  _"he'll make it up to you_."

"I don't doubt it," Clarke smiled, "but I was serious when I said this was really great."

" _I know_ ," he chuckled.

The doorbell rang, and Clarke jumped out of bed rushing out of her room and down the stairs, not wanting to disturb her father while he got his rest.

 _"Wow, what's going on over there_?" Bellamy questioned.

Clarke gasped as she jumped the last two steps on the stair case before heading to the door.

" _Princess?"_

"Wait," Clarke huffed, a little breathless as she wrung the door open.

Wells stood on the other side, a bright grin on his face and a pizza in hand. 

"Wells!" Clarke exclaimed, laughter in her voice as she hugged the boy with one arm.

"Hey," Wells greeted, grinning.

"You brought me pizza!"

"Your favorite," Wells assured.

_"Three days in a row, princess?"_

"Shut up," Clarke hissed.

Wells arched an eyebrow and she smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Wells, I'm on the phone with some asshole."

_"Hey!"_

Wells smiled, "Brought you pizza so you wouldn't stay mad."

"I wasn't mad," Clarke replied, "just a little disappointed."

Wells sighed, "I'll make it up to you, Clarke, with more than pizza. I promise."

"I know," Clarke assured, "now get back to work." 

Wells mock saluted her, grinning widely as he walked back to his car, leaving Clarke with a wide smile and awesome smelling pizza at her doorway.

_"He gone?"_

"Yeah," Clarke grinned, "I think I'm gonna get fat. So much pizza is not healthy," she sighed, shaking her head.

 _"It's not,"_ Bellamy agreed.

"I'm gonna eat it anyway."

 _"Of course_."

It sounded more like an agreement than a mockery, so Clarke smiled as she made her way up the stairs. 

Clarke huffed out something snarky.

Bellamy laughed and teased her.

Octavia made a happy appearance, only as a background noise with distant yells of  _I love you! Goodnight!_ before her voice was gone.

And that's how the rest of the night went.

Until Clarke saw the time on her clock and insisted that Bellamy go to sleep.

_"I'm not even tired."_

"Bellamy, you have class tomorrow. It's  _midnight,"_ she hissed.

" _Princess I-"_

"I'm hanging up now," she huffed, "get some sleep."

 _"Alright,"_ he sighed,  _"alright. Goodnight, princess."_

Clarke smiled, "Goodnight, Bellamy."


	4. Show You Mine

Bellamy didn't talk to Clarke until Sunday.  
  
She'd texted him a _**Work hard**_ on Saturday morning, and he'd replied with an **Always do**.  
  
That had stopped there, and with classes taking up his time for the rest of the day he had been grateful, because he didn't really have time to talk to her, and he really didn't want to blow her off.  
  
So Sunday morning he woke up to about ten texts from her.

* * *

_**Good morning.** _

_**I know you're gonna wake** _

_**up soon.** _

_**My parents are sleeping in.** _

_**I have to fend for breakfast** _

_**on my own.** _

_**Wells and I are going**_ _**out** _

_**today.** _

_**There's a fair in town, he said** _

_**that's where we're going.** _

_**My mom told me we have to go** _

_**to a work party next weekend.** _

_**HORRIFYING.** _

_**I expect you on my beck and** _

_**call that day, because Wells** _

_**has work.** _

_**He can't be my date.** _

_**I'm gonna make pancakes.** _

* * *

He couldn't help but smile.  
  
This girl had been a huge relief in his life.  
  
In the past few days he'd felt more at ease than he had in the last year.  
  
School, work, taking care of Octavia, it had all taken his toll on him.  
  
Octavia had been commenting on his lack of smiles for a while now.  
  
Yesterday she'd spotted one on his face and attacked him with hugs and kisses.  
  
It was easy.  
  
Talking to Clarke felt effortless, and he appreciated that, especially when everything he did in his everyday life required so much effort.  
  
He started typing up a text, but realized she'd probably be busy cooking, so he opted for a call instead.  
  
 _"Good morning, sunshine,"_ she greeted.  
  
"You sound awfully chipper for a girl who isn't a morning person," he murmured, voice still groggy from sleep.  
  
 _"And you sound awfully sleepy for one who is,"_ she teased.  
  
He chuckled, "Why are you up so early?"  
  
 _"Don't know really, I woke up today with a strange amount of energy,"_ she declared, _"I only had to have one cup of coffee before I was up and running."_  
  
Her voice sounded a little distant, and he could hear the familiar sounds of the kitchen. He assumed she had put him on speaker as she worked.  
  
"How many do you usually have?" Bellamy asked curiously.  
  
 _"About three,"_ she admitted, laughing.  
  
He liked her laugh. Wondered if her eyes sparkled when she did it, if she would throw her head back and laugh like no one was watching her, if her eyes crinkled at the corners if she smiled.  
  
But he couldn't really picture it in his head, because he had no idea what she looked like. Didn't even have a rough idea.  
  
"Wow," Bellamy chuckled, "you're one of _those_ people."  
  
 _"Leave me alone,"_  she huffed.  
  
He could hear her pout, tried to picture it and came up empty. Different skin tones, different lip shapes, different lip colors, different chins.

Too many options.  
  
"Alright," he laughed.  
  
He rolled around slightly in bed, and that seemed to catch her attention.  
  
 _"Are you still in bed?"_ She asked, almost accusingly.  
  
"Yeah," he replied slowly, "why?"  
  
 _"Because you're supposed to be up and running already!"_ She exclaimed. _"Morning people don't stay in bed."_  
  
"I beg to differ," he laughed, "morning people can be just as lazy."  
  
She huffed, _"Whatever,"_ she hummed. _"I'm making the best pancakes ever right now."_  
  
"How do you know they're the best?"  
  
 _"Because I'm making them,"_ she said, the tone of her vice suggesting that he was dumb for even questioning that.  
  
"My pancakes are better than yours, that's a fact," he declared.  
  
 _"Guess we'll never know."_  
  
The way her voice deepened, and the way she said the words made him think she was mocking him.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, _"_ Your imitation of me sucks."  
  
 _"I think it was pretty spot on,"_ she replied.  
  
Bellamy rolled his eyes, walking over to the bathroom and reaching for his toothbrush.  
  
Putting the phone on speaker, he placed it on the counter and worked in getting the nasty morning taste out of his mouth.  
  
 _"I can't believe your brushing your teeth on the phone,"_ Clarke laughed.  
  
"You're lucky I'm not taking a piss."  
  
The words came out mostly unintelligible with the toothbrush in his mouth, but she seemed to understand him anyway.  
  
 _"Eww, you're gross!"_  
  
"Thanks. All part of being a gross old dude."  
  
She giggled.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Bellamy spit out the toothpaste in his mouth and rinsed, rinsing again with listerine before making his way out of the restroom and into his room.  
  
 _"What are you doing today?"_ Clarke questioned.  
  
"Don't know," Bellamy murmured, "I only have to finish one of my essays, but I usually put off school work till  after midday. So I'll just laze around for now."  
  
 _"Wouldn't it be better to do your work in the mornings instead of rushing at the end?"_  
  
Bellamy searched through his drawers for clothes to put over his boxer briefs.  
  
"I have a strict schedule to follow. It's how I get through all of this," Bellamy informed.  
  
Clarke hummed, _"You know, I was thinking about your schedule, and I was wondering if you really needed the job at the high school,"_ she started.  
  
Bellamy slipped into a pair of sweatpants and frowned, thinking it over.  
  
His job at the bank had provided a pretty steady income for years now, his job as a janitor had been his starting job when he was barely eighteen, then bar tending when he was twenty one, and soon after that the bank came into the picture.  
  
He'd had to cut off so many of his hours at the high school, he was left with only one day.  
  
"No, I guess I don't," he said.  
  
 _"Then you should resign,"_ Clarke mused, _"you'll have more time then."_  
  
"That makes sense," Bellamy said, nodding as he tossed on a shirt.  
  
 _"It does,"_ Clarke agreed.  
  
Bellamy grabbed his phone from where bed tossed it on the bed and headed out to the kitchen.  
  
"I think I'll do that," he said.  
  
 _"Okay."_  
  
It was silent for a couple of moments as Bellamy started to gather every thing he needed to make breakfast.  
  
When Bellamy finished getting everything and setting everything up, he finally spoke again.  
  
"So Wells is taking you the fair?"  
  
 _"Yeah,"_ Clarke said, he could hear a smile in her voice, wondered how it would look like on her face. _"It'll be in town for a couple of weeks."_  
  
"Are you gonna win me something?" He teased.  
  
Clarke laughed, _"Yeah, sure,"_ she declared, _"what do you prefer?"_  
  
"Anything you can win, princess," Bellamy laughed, starting to scramble eggs in a bowl.  
  
 _"Alright, I'm gonna get something huge and fluffy, and I'll send you pictures of it from every angle."_  
  
Bellamy laughed, pouring the eggs into the pan and concentrating on them for a moment before he turned his attention to the cooking bacon and turning it over before putting the lid on it again.  
  
"Talking about pictures," he started.  
  
 _"Yeah?"_ She prompted.  
  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he teased.  
  
She laughed. _"Really?"_  
  
"Yeah."  
  
 _"I'm gonna send you like ten because I took way too many and couldn't decide which one was my best one."_  
  
Bellamy laughed.  
  
Seconds later his phone displayed the new text, and he opened it up as after he was done serving eggs in two different plates.  
  
His first reaction was to laugh.  
  
His first thought was; **She's beautiful**.  
  
The first picture was of a girl, her blonde hair was in a braid, the end of it falling over her shoulder. Her bright blue eyes crossed, tongue sticking out and cheeks blown up.  
  
The second picture was normal, smiling wide and bright.  
  
The seven pictures after that showed many emotions, angry, sad, annoyed, fake crying.  
  
The last one was by far the best one. Her hair was out of its braid, falling in waves around her face, she had a small easy smile on her face, eyes serious but kind.  
  
He saved it before he even knew he had done it, and then saved all of them anyway.  
  
 _"Am I cute or am I cute?"_  
  
Her voice startled him, and he'd forgotten that she was on the phone.  
  
She's probably heard him laughing like an idiot, and the breath he'd let out at the last picture.  
  
He cleared his throat, trying to fight off the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.  
  
He cleared his throat, chuckling slightly.  
  
"You're cute."  
  
" _Alright now send me yours,_ " she said.  
  
Bellamy searched through his pictures, selfies weren't his thing, but O had taken enough pictures of him and insisted of enough selfies of the two of them that he easily found many.  
  
"Selfies aren't really my thing," he said, "but I have a few."  
  
 _"I'm gonna google your pics by the way. I'll know if they're fake."_  
  
Bellamy laughed as he selected five different pictures of himself, two of them were of him and O, one selfie she'd taken with him, and a picture Miller had taken of them while they were out one night. One of them was of him and Miller (taken by Octavia); the two of them were sitting on the couch, PS3 controls in hand and eyes glued to the screen. The other two were of only him, one he wasn't even looking at the camera, he was in the kitchen making dinner and O had taken it from her seat at the counter. The other he was actually looking at the camera, smiling slightly from his seat on the grass when he and O were at the park.  
  
"I'll google yours too," he replied, clicking send and putting his phone on the counter as he put bacon on each plate as well.  
  
Heading over to Octavia's room, he walked inside and pulled the covers off of her sleeping form.  
  
She groaned.  
  
"Breakfast."  
  
She made a sound of understanding and he walked out.  
  
 _"Wow,"_ he heard Clarke said, _"your hot."_  
  
She gasped as if realizing what she'd said and he cracked up.  
  
"I know."  
  
 _"You're ridiculous,"_ she laughed.

"Ridiculously hot."

 _"You're not gonna let me live this down are you_?" She groaned.

"Never, princess."

"Bell, who are you talking to?"

_"Who's that?_

"Oh, my sister," Bellamy said, then turned his attention to Octavia, "and O, this a friend of mine, Clarke."

 _"Hi!"_ Clarke said cheerily.

"Hello," Octavia replied, slow and suspicious, and then that evil smile crossed her features, and Bellamy's stomach dropped. "Are you the reason my brother has been all smiles these past few days?"

 _"Oh?"_ Clarke inquired, and she sounded amused.

"Eat your breakfast, O," Bellamy said, glaring as he pushed her plate towards her.

Octavia cackled.  _Cackled_.

Bellamy doesn't know where she got the evil streak from.

"Sure thing, big brother," she smiled, taking a bite from her bacon. "So, Clarke, who are you?"

"Octavia," Bellamy protested.

Clarke only laughed.

_"Clarke Griffin. Senior at Ark State Academy_ _. Resident of the beautiful state of Virginia. Daughter of an engineer and general surgeon. And pretty much the best person on this planet."_

_"_ I like you," Octavia decided, "anyone who can put a smile on my brother's face is in my good graces."

Bellamy groaned loudly.

Clarke laughed wholeheartedly.

The three of them talked until Clark's mom woke up. A sharp tongue in contrast to their laughter, and Clarke had taken them off speaker soon after and bid them goodbyes with a tone a little too serious.

"Her mom sounds like a bitch," Octavia muttered.

Bellamy didn't want to agree, he didn't know Clarke's mom enough to make that judgement, so he only shrugged.

Clarke didn't text him back until later that day. A series of happy emoticon appearing on his screen.

* * *

_**Wells won this for me.** _

* * *

She sent a picture of a stuffed unicorn.

* * *

_**And I won this for Wells.** _

* * *

She sent another picture, one of a stuffed shark.

* * *

 _**And I won this for** _ **_you_.**

* * *

Another picture appeared on his screen, but she was actually in this one.

He could see the fair they were in in the background, but he was more focused on her than the flurry of movement behind her.

She was looking straight at the camera, a smile lighting up her features as she hugged a huge stuffed bear tightly to her chest, her face almost buried into the side of the bear's face.

Her hair was down again, curlier than the last time, and she looked breathtaking. 

He wished he had been there.

He didn't hesitate on saving the picture once again.

* * *

**Thank you, princess.**

_**You're welcome. I'll find a** _

_**way to get it to you.** _

_**Promise.** _

**I'll keep you to that.**

_**And talking about promises,** _

_**here's the drawing I promised** _

_**I'd send you ages ago.** _

_**I managed to finish it earlier.** _

* * *

She sent the picture of the forest again, this time it was finished and done to perfection. 

Bellamy had to admit it was pretty amazing.

* * *

**You're very giving tonight,**

**princess.**

_**I'm happy.** _

**I'm glad.**

_**When is your class gonna** _

_**start?** _

**About an hour, why?**

**_Just wondering how much_  
**

**_I have left with you_.**

**That sounded** **awfully**

**depressing. I thought you**

**said you were happy?**

_**I am! I just worded it wrong.** _

**If you say so.**

_**I do :)** _

**Shouldn't you be focusing**

**on Wells though?**

_**He's being a little baby right** _

_**now. Didn't want to go on the** _

_**ferris wheel with me.** _

**Are you on it right now?**

_**Yeah. I asked the guy to stop** _

_**it at the top. Wanna see?** _

**Hit me.**

* * *

The picture displayed the darkening sky and the thousands of lights that lit up the city she lived in.

It was a pretty great sight.

* * *

_**My kingdom.** _

* * *

Bellamy laughed.

* * *

 _**It's beautiful, princess.**_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are literally the best, I've read all of your comments and couldn't keep the smile off my face. You guys are honestly the best.


	5. Pretty Great Friends

Clarke didn't talk to Bellamy until Tuesday. She knew he was busy Monday's with classes so she hadn't bothered to talk to him.

She was getting dressed that morning, walking around in her undergarments and trying to decide on her outfit for the day when her phone started ringing.

"Hey," she greeted, slightly surprised.

 _"Good morning, princess,"_ he said. _  
_

"This is a surprise," she commented.

 _"What can I say, couldn't go much longer without hearing your voice,_ _"_ he teased, laughter in his tone.

Clarke laughed, refusing to admit that her cheeks warmed up at his words.

"Didn't want to bother you, I know you had class all of yesterday," she declared, putting on her skinny jeans and jumping as she brought them up to her waist.

 _"What the hell are you doing?"_ He sounded amused.

"I'm trying to put on my jeans," Clarke huffed.

He laughed,  _"Are you doing the dancy thing?"_

Clarke stopped mid-step and glared at the phone, "You're not funny, Blake."

It was silent for a couple of minutes.

 _"I don't remember telling you my last name_."

Clarke smirked, "You didn't" she assured, "but I googled some of your pictures, found your sister, she's fun."

_"You talked to my sister?"_

Clarke laughed at his mortified tone as she started buttoning up her flannel.

"For hours," Clarke laughed, "she had so many stories about you."

He groaned loudly.

_"Why would you do that?"_

"She's fun," Clarke chuckled, "and threatened me with physical violence, but other than that, she was great."

_"Whatever she said about me was a lie."_

"Really?" Clarke inquired. "All she was doing was buttering you up."

_"I don't believe that for a second."_

"It's true," Clarke insisted. "What are you doing, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

 _"I am,_ " Bellamy replied,  _"I'm dressing up all nice and pretty, job at the bank requires me to look dashing."_

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Oh, God."

_"It's true. Gotta wear a suit and tie and everything."_

"Pics or it didn't happen."

Bellamy laughed.

 _"I'll get Octavia to take one when I'm done,"_ he replied.

Clark hummed, slipping on her shoes and starting work on braiding her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror. She caught sight of the huge stuffed bear on her bed and smiled.

"You know, your bear is such good cuddler," she commented.

 _"Really?"_ He sounded amused.

"Yeah. And it's really fluffy," Clarke said, "I'll be devastated when I finally give it to you."

 _"If it'll destroy you that much, you can keep it,"_ he laughed.

"No," Clarke protested, "I promised it to you."

_"Then stop complaining."_

Clarke rolled her eyes, finishing off her french braid without trouble. 

"Stop being a jerk."

He laughed.

It was quiet as they each continued to get dressed, and then she heard muffled voices, she recognized Octavia speaking, but she couldn't really make out what they were saying.

Seconds later a text came through.

It was a picture of Bellamy dressed up for work, a black suit and white shirt, a skinny tie wrapped around his throat, his usually messy hair gelled slightly to tame it.

She saved it, allowing it to join the other five he'd sent her before.

 _"Do I look great or what?"_ He teased.

"You're ridiculous."

_"Ridiculously hot."_

Clarke groaned, and she heard him chuckle.

"I hate you," she sighed.

 _"Good to know,"_ he replied _, "I'll talk to you later, I have to head off."_

"Bye, Bellamy."

_"Goodbye, princess."_

She shook her head, slipping her phone into the back pocket of her jeans before making her way out of her room.

Her dad was having breakfast in the kitchen, and she kissed him goodbye on her way out, snagging her keys from the bowl on the side of the door and making her way to her car.

She tried to ready herself for the day ahead of her, but nothing could have prepared her for the horrible day she had at school.

Two of her teachers had gotten mad about the lack of work students were doing and went on a horrible rant that had Clarke frustrated when she got out of class. Someone decided to spill soda all over her and her bag during lunch and she had been left walking around in one of Well's extra shirts he kept around for "reasons" which only managed to spark rumors of cheating, and that had Clarke dying by the time school was over and she was in her car.

She hated them.

She headed to the closest library soon after and worked on some of her homework until she couldn't take the annoying noises of a not so secretive couple doing the nasty in the back.

It only got worse when she was driving home and traffic decided to ruin her life.

So she got stuck in the car for about two hours on the freeway, wasting gas and bored out of her mind, and when she got home, her mother was waiting for her, practically on the front doorstep angry out of her mind for being out late.

Clarke had to listen to her rant for about half an hour about how irresponsible she was being before Clarke finally exploded and yelled at her. 

The look on her mother's face when she realized traffic had been the one to make her late and she'd been yelling like an idiot was almost enough to make up for her shitty day.

Almost.

She threw herself on her bed as soon as she walked into her room.

Her bed was beautiful.

Her bed was the love of her life.

She rolled over and dug out her phone, glancing at the clock displayed on her screen.

Bellamy would be out of the bank by now.

She didn't know if he would be working on school work or not, but she decided to chance it.

* * *

_**It's the worst day of** _

_**my life.** _

* * *

After two minutes passed and he didn't answer, she locked her phone and set it on the bedside table, deciding she should just catch up on her shows on Hulu for the rest of the night.

TV shows always managed to cheer her up.

So she quickly undressed and threw on one of her dad's shirts before she threw herself on the bed and under the covers, setting up her computer so she could watch without struggle, and wrapping her arms around the huge stuffed bear that had taken residence on her bed for the last couple of days.

She was ten minutes into the latest Once Upon a Time episode when her phone lit up.

She reached for it without hesitation.

* * *

**Why's that?**

_**It's just been a really** _

_**shitty day.** _

**I'm sorry. Do you wanna**

**hear a joke?**

_**Sure.** _

**What did the snowman**

**say to the other snowman?**

_**What?** _

**It smells like carrots.**

* * *

She paused.

Then she cracked up.

It was a shitty joke, but she appreciated his intentions.

That made things a little bit better.

* * *

_**You're really great you** _

_**know that?** _

**Thanks, but what for?**

_**You just are. Made my** _

_**a little less shitty.** _

**Glad I could be of**

**service.**

_**It's been almost a** _

_**week since we first** _

_**talked.** _

**I'm aware.**

_**I'm really happy you** _

_**decided to text me.** _

**I was bored.**

* * *

She rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face.

She reached over to pause the episode so she wouldn't miss a thing and turned her attention back to her phone.

She didn't reply immediately, thinking over what she should send, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

He texted her first.

* * *

**I guess I'm kinda glad**

**I texted you too.**

_**Good. Probably the smartest** _

_**choice you'd ever made.** _

**Alright, relax. Not a big**

**deal.**

_**I think it's a pretty big deal.** _

_**Imagine all that could come** _

_**out of this.** _

**Like what?**

_**I don't know exactly, but I** _

_**think we're gonna be pretty** _

_**great friends.** _

**If you say so.**

_**Ye of little faith. I do.** _

**Then we will be.**

_**Glad we got that settled.** _

**Me too.**

_**Now get to work.** _

**Bossy.**

_**Assertive.** _

**I like it.**

_**Thanks.** _

* * *

Clarke fell asleep not long after that, clutching the stuffed bear to her chest and a smile lighting up her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life. I seriously cannot keep the smile off my face whenever I read them. You guys make my day so much better.  
> Sorry for the short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer.


	6. The Gazebo

Their conversations became routine.

Every morning she'd call him or he'd call her, and they'd talk while they got ready.

(On says when she was particularly happy with her outfit, she'd send him pictures of it.)

He'd text her if he wasn't busy after getting off from the bank, but with that being one of his only times for school work, he usually was.

She'd text him sometimes too, not expecting an answer but just talking to him about her day. He answered when he could, but not always, especially when he was at the bar.

On slow hours he'd pick up his phone and text her, when it got too busy he'd cut off their conversations abruptly because he didn't have a chance to really reply.

She'd gotten used to it.

After a while he didn't even have to explain himself.

They'd spent hours talking on days when Bellamy wasn't too busy.

It'd become routine.

It felt weird on days when he didn't talk to her all that much.

And his friends had noticed.

Miller was always at his place (the guy didn't have a life) whenever he had free time. Miller was at Bellamy's apartment more than Bellamy was, and he always managed to bring in the two doofuses that lived with him.

All three of them were nosy bastards, and with Octavia's constant eyes on him, they were all over his business.

It was Sunday morning when everyone had decided to show up at his place with junk food and movies to relax.

And Bellamy was enjoying it, up until Octavia and Miller both ruined it after he'd gotten a text from Clarke.

"Aww, lover boy!" Miller exclaimed.

"Oh!" Octavia exclaimed excitedly, "is that Clarke? Tell her I said hi."

"Who's Clarke?" Jasper inquired from the floor.

"Bellamy's new girlfriend," Miller smirked.

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at all of them, "She's not my girlfriend."

Miller snorted, "He talks to her more than he does to me."

Monty arched an eyebrow, "But you guys never talk to each other, you guys kind of just hover around each other."

Miller tossed a cookie at him.

"Okay so he spends more time talking to her than he does hovering around me," Miller corrected.

"But you're always at our place," Octavia said, slightly confused.

This only started Miller off in a rant (which were very rare) and then all four of them started off in an argument Bellamy didn't really have patience for, so he walked out of the living room and locked himself in his room.

* * *

_**Kill me now.** _

**What's wrong, princess?**

_**Remember that work** _

_**party I told you about?** _

**You're at it right now?**

_**Yeah. It's the worst.** _

**What's wrong with it?**

* * *

A picture popped up.

It seemed to be taken from a table, behind the glass of champagne, he could see people dressed up in fancy suits and even fancier dresses, jewelry that probably cost way too much around their throats and hanging from their ears.

* * *

_**The mayor doesn't hold** _

_**back.** _

**You know the mayor** **?**

_**Mom's old friend, and** _

_**Wells' father.** _

**Wait. If Wells is the son**

**of a mayor, why does he**

**work at a pizzeria?**

_**Long story. Big fight.** _

_**Moving out.** _

_**Independence.** _

**Is that why Wells isn't**

**with you?**

_**No. He actually has to** _

_**work.** _

**It can't be that bad can't**

**it? Free food.**

_**If that's what you want** _

**_to call it. Finger food._ **

**Alcohol?**

_**Mom won't let me drink.** _

**People?**

_**Judgmental pricks.** _

**Wow, your life sucks.**

_**I KNOW.** _

**At least you have me.**

_**The only good thing** _

_**about this.** _

**I'm just that great.**

* * *

Another picture was sent.

This time she seemed to be in a bathroom, and she'd taken a mirror selfie.

She was making a silly face again, and he could easily see her dress.

She looked beautiful.

* * *

**You look beautiful.**

_**Yeah, cus crossed eyes** _

_**and tongue out is SO** _

_**attractive.** _

**For you it is.**

_**Aww, you're making** _

_**me blush.** _

* * *

He smiled.

The banging on his door distracted him for a moment.

"Bellamy get out here!"

"Leave me alone!"

Miller banged on his door a few more times for good measure before walked away.

Bellamy rolled his eyes.

* * *

**My goal in life.**

_**I'm sure.** _

* * *

Bellamy thought over his next comment carefully, fingers hovering over his phone's keyboard.

* * *

**Tell me about you,**

**princess.**

_**What do you want** _

_**to know?** _

**Everything.**

_**Give me a second.** _ _**Let** _

_**me go out the back.** _

**Okay.**

* * *

It was a couple of minutes before she contacted him again.

This time she called.

"Hello, princess."

_"So, Blake, what do you want to know?"_

"Like I said, everything."

_"Well. Let me start off with the boring parts."_

"I'm sure nothing is boring about you."

_"Aww, that's sweet, now shut up and listen."_

He laughed. "Alright."

_"Let's see. Grew up in one of the nicest neighborhoods in Richmond, to wonderful father and a pushy mother. Had Wells at my side longer than I can remember. I attended the best schools in the area, and still am part of one. I've been programmed with a successful life as my one goal in life because of my mother, and my father made sure I knew being happy was the most important thing in life."_

"I'm guessing that's the boring part," he teased.

 _"Listen,"_  she hissed.

He laughed.

_"I'm the quiet type, keep to myself and focus on my studies. Don't go out much unless it's with Wells and his girlfriend. I'm not really a social butterfly, but I talk to a lot of people. After junior year, I kind of became the school pariah."_

"Why?"

_"So, there was this new guy, and I dated him, you know, the whole deal. His girlfriend showed up a couple of weeks later. Everyone saw me as the slut in the situation."_

Bellamy whistled. "Asshole."

_"Yeah. Anyways, his girlfriend beat his ass - while she was crying - and then told me she didn't hate me before she left. Haven't seen her around since. He still follows me around like a puppy sometimes, it's annoying. But I've managed. Now, onto the cooler things, the very important things that you have to remember."_

"Alright, hit me."

_"Besides pizza, tacos are my favorite food. The only alcohol I like - like really like - is tequila, but I'm not opposed to others. Pineapple coconut ice cream is the best ice cream. Cats are better than dogs. Cold days are better than hot ones. Sunset is better than sunrise. Beaches are better than forests, but I like both. I like movies better because I don't always have the time for books. I'm deadly afraid of any creature that lives in the sea, and won't go farther than waist deep at the beach."_

Bellamy laughed.

 _"_ That's incredible."

_"Whatever, that's all I remember right now, what about you?"_

"What about me?"

 _"No,"_  Clarke groaned,  _"don't do that again!"_

"What thing?"

_"The thing you do when you make me wait for it."_

He paused, eyebrows arching.

_"That's not how I meant it."_

He burst out laughing.

" _Oh my God! Bellamy, I hate you."_

"You love me, princess, don't try to deny it," he chuckled.

_"You're ridiculous."_

"Ridiculously hot."

 _"I'm hanging up now,"_ she declared.

"Alright, alright, relax."

 _"You're gonna hold off on telling me about you aren't you?"_  She asked.

"Yeah."

 _"I would expect nothing less,"_  she admitted.

He smiled.

"What are you doing, princess?"

 _"Right now, I'm just walking through the beautifully decorated gazebo in the mayor's backyard,"_ she informed.  _"I'll come back out here when it's dark. I bet it's just as beautifully lit."_

"You should send me a picture."

_"Of right now, or of later?"_

"Both."

_"Okay, give me a second. I'll get one of the waiters to take it for me."_

He heard shuffling and muffled voices, and a couple of minutes later he got another picture.

The gazebo was decorated with thousands of roses, vines twirling up all around it. Clarke was standing in the middle of it, arms extended and head tilted back.

She was right.

It was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the beautiful comments you guys leave, honestly they make my day so much better. I wish I could answer all of them, but I want you to know that they are much appreciated and honestly the best thing ever. They can put a smile on my face no matter what mood I'm in. You guys are great. Thanks for reading!


	7. His Fault

And okay, maybe this was all her fault. But she would stand by her argument that he shouldn't have answered in the first place.

Wednesday morning rolled around and like her usual morning routine, she plugged up her phone to the stereo in front of her mirror so she could talk to Bellamy and not kill her phone before school even started.

She was working on the applying light make up to her face, standing in front of the mirror in her undergarments (her favorite set) and the unbuttoned button up she'd be using for the day when she reached over and dialed.

The stereo's volume was set loud enough for her to hear him, but not loud enough for her parents to hear from outside her doors.

_"Wow, princess, I think it's a little too early in our relationship for you to be revealing this much of yourself to me."_

"What?" She asked, frowning in confusion, concentrated on her eyeliner.

_"Princes, you're practically naked. Not that I don't enjoy the show, but-"_

"How do you-"

She stopped abruptly when she glanced over towards her phone and realized that she had dialed him through FaceTime instead.

She shrieked and threw herself away from the camera's angle, wrapping her button up around herself.

"Bellamy, what the hell?"

He was laughing.

Quickly buttoning up her shirt, she threw on the pair of jean shorts she'd picked out earlier and walked over to her phone, eyes narrowed.

Bellamy was still laughing.

She assumed his phone was on his bed. The angle of it allowed her to see him standing, slacks on and a white button up on but still unbuttoned. His hair was still slightly wet, still the curly mess she liked best.

He looked hot.

"Stop laughing, Bellamy."

 _"I can't,"_ he gasped out,  _"not you don't understand this is the best thing that's happened in forever. You should've seen your face!"_

Clarke tried her hardest to fight off the blush that was creeping up her cheeks, but she could feel herself getting hot.

And not it in the good way.

She groaned at her thoughts going down the gutter and banged her head against the counter.

"This is not funny."

 _"Oh, it is,"_ Bellamy chuckled, " _at least you're hot."_

"I hate you."

She looked up at the camera, and saw that he had finally snagged it from the bed, holding it a little in front of him but still below him. 

The opposite of her father - who held the phone a mile from his face public place be damned.

_"It's alright, princess, I didn't mind it in the least."_

Clarke narrowed her eyes, glaring as hard as she could at him.

"I seriously hate you."

He laughed again,  _"Just get ready."_

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Fine."

They delved into their morning routine then, except now Clarke could glance over once in a while and see him standing somewhere in the shot, even if it was just his arm sometimes.

It was a nice change.

She could not be blamed if later on that day, after Bellamy had briefly texted her to tell her couldn't talk, and she found herself alone in her room, she let her brain go a little off down the deep end.

Seriously it was all his fault.

Who answers the phone almost shirtless?

(Ignore the fact that she was almost naked.)

She could not push the image out of her mind.

All day, when class got a little too quiet, he'd just pop up in her head. Standing tall, deliciously tanned skin bare underneath his button up. She even went as far as replacing his laugh with hooded eyes, blown pupils and thoroughly kissed lips.

She was going to hell.

And he definitely wasn't helping with all the test she was taking and preparing for. She only had two weeks left at the most.

How long had she known this guy?

Almost three weeks.

That's how long she'd been talking to him and good God she knew him almost as well as she knew Wells.

Except Bellamy wasn't Wells.

Bellamy was different in every single way imaginable.

And so far from her reach that he almost seemed unreal.

He was intangible, and somehow her mind saw that as a freedom to do whatever the hell she wanted with this guy.

She plopped herself on her bed, sighing in frustration.

Instinctively she reached for her sketchpad, charcoal pencil in hand and already working on the next sketch before she even knew what was happening.

She needed a distraction.

Except it wasn't.

Because soon enough she realized the random doodles she'd been drawing weren't random at all.

She recognized the mass of curly hair sketched on the corner of the paper.

The eyes.

The wide smile.

The dusting of freckles she'd found while studying his picture too hard that one time.

This was all his fault.

Her phone vibrated against her bedside table, startling her completely.

Bellamy was calling.

She took a deep breath, shoving her sketchbook off her bed and answering his phone call.

"Hey," she said.

_**Damn it. Too breathless.** _

_"You alright, Clarke?"_

"Hmm?"

_"I said. Are you alright?"_

"Uh- yeah, yeah. I'm fine," she declared, "just thinking."

_"About?"_

_**You + Me =** _ **Orgasm**

Clarke groaned, shaking her head and getting off her bed, hoping walking around would get her mind off of him.

(Ignore the fact that she was on phone with him.)

She just hadn't been laid in a long time, that was the problem.

" _Okay?"_

Her eyes widened.

"Did I say that out loud?"

 _"Yeah,"_ he replied slowly.  _"You alright, princess?"_

"Yeah," she nodded, "yeah. I'm good. I thought you said you couldn't talk."

_"Well, I couldn't, but now I can."_

"Perfect," she grumbled.

 _"You're wound up too tight, princess,"_ he breathed,  _"you need to relax."_

Clarke paused, arching an eyebrow.

"Bellamy?"

He hummed.  _"Yeah?"_

Clarke made sure her door was locked and she quickly turned off the lights before she quickly undressed.

Plopping herself on her bed, she laid herself out under the covers and got comfortable.

"Talk to me."

_"About what, princess?"_

"Anything."

He chuckled.

She closed her eyes.

 _"There was really shitty customer at the bank today,"_  he started,  _"probably the worst experience of my life. He wouldn't stop yelling at me."_

"Why's that?"

 _"Had to deny him a loan,"_ he explained.

Clarke hummed, concentrating on his voice, mostly ignoring the story he was telling her and letting herself relax.

She could hear noise in the background, realized he was still at the bar (of course) and sighed slightly.

She plopped herself onto her side so that didn't have to hold the phone and just let it rest against her cheek and concentrated on the sound of her voice.

Smooth, slightly smoaky, strong.

She liked it.

She really did.

Clarke drifted in and out of consciousness for the next ten minutes.

His conversation topics had changed from the bank to the bar, and to something else. She didn't really know what he was talking about now.

The last thing she really heard was his laughter before she fell asleep.

She woke up gasping his name in the middle of the night, her phone close to dying and the call ended for what was probably hours.

She tried hard to ignore the throbbing between her thighs, tried to ignore the memories of her dream, one full of promises and filthy words being whispered into her ear.

She really needed to get a grip.

Like  _really._

Bellamy Blake would be the death of her.

She had tried to catch some sleep, tried to relax. Now she was wound up tighter than she was before.

This was all his fault.

 Okay, maybe it was her fault a little bit too, but damn it.

She plugged up her phone and noticed a text message from him.

Dread filled her once she read it.

* * *

**You talk in your sleep,**

**princess.**  


	8. I Thought

He had called Clarke Thursday morning (like he did every morning) but she hadn't answered. He dialed twice, both times the call went straight to voice mail.  
  
She texted him an hour after that; _**Sorry. Early morning study sesh.**_  
  
He'd texted back.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
The same thing happened on Friday, and on Saturday, except both days had two different excuses.  
  
He wasn't bothered.  
  
Not at all.  
  
And he wasn't irritable. No matter what Octavia said.  
  
She finally called him on Sunday morning, early enough that she'd woken him up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
_"Hey,"_ she greeted.  
  
Her voice alerted him enough that he was actually awake, and he quickly sat up.  
  
"Princess," he breathed.  
  
_"Hey,"_ she repeated, and then she cleared her throat, _"sorry we haven't been talking the past couple of days."_  
  
"Uh- no, yeah, it's okay," he replied immediately. "How've you been?"  
  
_"Alright,"_ she said, letting out a sigh, _"a little nervous, school's almost out, only a couple of weeks left."_  
  
"Yeah, I know. Octavia's been all over the place lately."  
  
_"Yeah,"_ she replied.  
  
"You sure you're alright, princess?"  
  
_"Hey, you said I talked in my sleep, what did I say?"_  
  
He frowned at the abrupt change of subject, "Uhm, okay. You're acting weird."  
  
_"Just tell me,"_ she sighed.  
  
He laid back in bed, recalling the night he'd talked her to sleep on the phone.  
  
"It wasn't much, actually, just a few murmurs here and there. I hung up not long after."  
  
_"So I didn't like, say anything embarrassing?"_ She asked.  
  
The hope in her voice threw him off guard.  
  
"You talked about seaweed the first couple of minutes, but I think that was because of the story I was telling you," he chuckled, "why? Have an embarrassing dream you don't want me to know about?"  
  
Her silence spoke volumes.  
  
"You did didn't you?" He laughed. It stopped abruptly when he recalled the last three days. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?"  
  
_"No!"_ She exclaimed quickly.  
  
He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"You did," he realized, "and you didn't think about asking me about it before you decided to ignore me for the past three days?"  
  
He realized he sounded a little too angry.  
  
_"Okay, so maybe that wasn't my smartest move,"_ she admitted, _"but it wasn't easy for me."_  
  
He scoffed, rolling out of bed and heading over to the bathroom.  
  
_"Come on, Bellamy,"_ Clarke sighed, _"I don't understand why you're mad."_  
  
He paused on his task of putting toothpaste on his toothbrush.  
  
"I thought we were friends, Clarke."  
  
_"We are!"_  
  
He wet the toothbrush, leaning against the counter.  
  
"Friends talk shit out, they don't ignore each other for three days because they thought they heard something embarrassing."  
  
_"Bell-"_  
  
"I gotta go, I don't think you want to listen to me pee."  
  
He hung up before she squeezed in another word, and okay, he wasn't lying.  
  
Once he was finished brushing his teeth, he actually _did_ go pee.  
  
He padded out into the living room after getting dressed in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, and wasn't surprised in the slightest to see Miller munching on some cereal with Octavia on the kitchen island.  
  
"I found this dude passed out on our couch when I woke up this morning," Octavia said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Bellamy raised an inquisitive brow, but Miller just shrugged.  
  
"He smelled like the latest brew," Octavia added.  
  
Bellamy made a noise of understanding as he reached for his own cereal. Monty and Jasper has too much fun creating their own moonshine.  
  
He ignored Miller's eyes on him, concentrating on the task at hand and hoping Octavia wouldn't catch on with Miller.  
  
Breakfast went by fairly quickly, with minimal conversation and the crunch of cereal.  
  
It was an hour after that that she called him back.  
  
He answered.  
  
Call him weak willed.  
  
_"Okay so I'm a shitty friend,"_ she declared as soon as he answered, _"and I probably deserve you giving me the cold shoulder after I've ignored you for the past three days, but please don't."_  
  
"And why wouldn't I?"  
  
_"Because I know you missed me as much as I've missed you,"_ she said, voice soft.  
  
He let out a breath through his nose.  
  
And okay, maybe his anger was a little immature of him.  
  
But so was not talking to someone for three days because of the possibility of them hearing something embarrassing.  
  
He rolled his eyes, admitted that, yeah, he definitely missed her, and left the living room to go to his room.  
  
"No way. I'm pretty sure you missed me more," he joked.  
  
He heard her breath of relief and plopped himself on his bed face down.  
  
_"Probably,"_ she replied. _"So what are you doing today, Blake?"_  
  
"Nothing," he replied, "I don't have a life."  
  
She laughed.  
  
He paused.  
  
"So," he started.  
  
_"Yeah?"_  
  
"You're gonna tell me what got you so embarrassed that you were afraid to talk to me for three entire days?"  
  
_"I don't think it's important,"_ she replied immediately, _"anyways. I drew something for you."_  
  
"You did?" He asked, interest spiking.  
  
_"Yeah,"_ she replied, _"add it to the pile of things I'll give to you once I see you in person."_  
  
The thought of that brought a weird feeling to his stomach.  
  
He pushed it away and rolled over.  
  
"Let me see it," he ordered.  
  
_"Cool it, Blake,"_ she laughed.  
  
Seconds later he got the text message, and he placed his phone on speaker before he opened it.  
  
The drawing was on her sketch pad. It was of him, and it resembled the picture he'd sent her of him in the park, but his face was turned upwards instead, and he assumed he was looking up at the starry sky she'd created.  
  
"It's great, princess," he admitted.  
  
_"Thanks,"_ she replied.  
  
"I look ridiculously hot," he added, teasing.  
  
She groaned loudly but ignored his comment.  
  
_"Now keep in mind that I drew this based off of pictures. I can do better once I actually see you."_  
  
Bellamy laughed, "Oh really? You're gonna want me model for you, princess?"  
  
_"Bellamy,"_ she groaned.  
  
"Draw me like one of your French girls, Clarke," he gasped dramatically.  
  
She broke out in a peal of laughter.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Taking his phone off speaker, he brought it to his ear again.  
  
"How many gifts do I have piled up at your place, princess?"  
  
She hummed, _"Huh, well, you have the bear, and two drawings. So far that's it."_  
  
"So far?" He laughed.  
  
_"Yeah. I'm all for giving my friends gifts, oh and I also have this really pretty necklace for Octavia, I think it'll bring out her eyes."_  
  
"Does she know you have that?"  
  
_"Of course, I told her about it as soon as I got it."_  
  
He frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"How much do you and my sister talk exactly?" He questioned.  
  
_"Enough,"_ Clarke laughed, _"she and Miller are pretty cool."_  
  
"Miller?"  
  
His voice did not squeak.  
  
_"Octavia FaceTimed me, he was there. Doesn't talk much. I like him."_  
  
Bellamy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Miller's great."  
  
He wasn't being sarcastic.  
  
Maybe a little.  
  
Clarke laughed.  
  
"Hey, Clarke?"  
  
_"Yeah?"_  
  
"What college are you planning on going to?"  
  
_"Don't know,"_ she admitted _, "I'm applying to all the greatest medical schools in the country."_  
  
Bellamy nodded, "So you want to be a doctor?"  
  
_"It's been my aim for years now,"_ she informed. _"What about you?"_  
  
"What about me?"  
  
_"Bellamy."_  
  
He chuckled, brushing his hair out if his eyes.  
  
"I'm getting my PhD," he informed, "I'm gonna be a professor."  
  
_"Of?"_  
  
"Well it's a little complicated, but history is the general idea."  
  
_"That's great, Bellamy,"_ she said.  
  
He could hear the smile on her face.  
  
_"Hey, so is it finally time for you to tell me about yourself?"_  
  
Bellamy chuckled. "Yeah. I guess it is."  
  
_"Great, now spill."_  
  
"Alright, lets see," he started, "Born and raised in Atlanta. Grew up with a mom that was willing to do whatever she could to provide her kids but was never home, and a dad that was gone before Octavia could even walk. I've been taking care of her for as long as I can remember while mom was off working. My high school years were my bad boy phase; I was smart and I did my work and got good grades, but I always got into fights. Mom died in my senior year - car accident - and I took Octavia into my custody, cleaned up my act, sold the house, applied to any colleges I could, got a job at the high school. I've been taking care of Octavia since then."  
  
She stayed quiet, and he took that as his queue to keep talking.  
  
"I met Miller my freshmen year of college and he's been around ever since. His two roommates joined in after two years. Miller is more at my place than at his own."  
  
Clarke laughed.  
  
"I don't really have many preferences," Bellamy declared, "but I like cold weather better than hot weather, and that's pretty much it."  
  
_"Octavia probably knows what you like,"_ Clarke mused.  
  
"Probably," Bellamy agreed.  
  
Miller banged on his door.  
  
He knew it was Miller because he was the only that thought it was so much fun to bang on doors.  
  
"What?" He snapped, pulling the phone away from his face.  
  
"Open the door!"  
  
Miller banged on the door again for good measure.  
  
Bellamy huffed, "Gimme a sec," he told Clarke, walking over to his door and wringing it open. "What do you want?"  
  
"Monty and Jasper want to go out for lunch," he informed, "or brunch. Whatever the term is. Get ready, you can talk to your girlfriend later."  
  
Miller walked off before Bellamy could say another thing.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," he muttered, slamming his door shut once more and putting his phone on speaker.  
  
Clarke was laughing.  
  
He tried to fight off his blush.  
  
Tried.  
  
_"Go,"_ she said once she'd calmed herself, _"have fun. I'll text you later."_  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Okay. Bye, princess."  
  
_"Bye."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I freaked a lot of you out with the last chapter, and your comments had me laughing. Oh God, you guys are great.


	9. In Person

"Wells, this is the worst idea you've had, ever," Clarke sighed, straightening out her dress.

"It's Senior prom, Clarke," he laughed, "it's a right of passage."

Roma laughed, stuck to Wells' side with a bright smile on her face.

"Exactly," she agreed, "so stop looking so angry and enjoy yourself."

Clarke rolled her eyes, glaring at the couple as they walked ahead of her.

They were an unusual couple, and she had to admit that when they first got together, Clarke feared for her best friend's heart. Roma had never been the one guy type of girl, but it'd been three years, and she and Wells were still inseparable.

He brought out the best in her. She brought out the worst in him.

They evened each other out.

Clarke was kind of glad Wells had let lose a little, not too much, because of course he's still Wells Jaha, but enough to have real fun.

As she walked behind the two, she took out her phone, knowing Bellamy was probably busy at school, but deciding that texting him was better than what she was currently doing.

* * *

_**Prom sucks.** _

_**Wells sucks.** _

_**Roma sucks.** _

_**Prom, Wells, and Roma** _

_**suck.** _

_**These heels are seriously** _

_**killing me and it's been** _

_**about twenty minutes.** _

* * *

She sighed as the stepped into the Academy's ball room.

Ark State never held back.

It was more classy party than high school prom.

_Of course._

* * *

_**I can't believe I agreed** _

_**to come to this.** _

_**Right of passage my ass.** _

_**Oh my god, the music is** _

_**horrible.** _

_**They're handing out** _

_**champagne**  _ _**glasses** _

_**without the** _

_**champagne.** _

* * *

She snagged a glass from one of the passing waiters, taking a sip.

* * *

_**The apple cider is great.** _

_**But still.** _

_**I need alcohol to get** _

_**through tonight.** _

* * *

Clarke glanced around, hoping one of the tables at the far end of the room were empty and  _yes_ , one of them was completely empty and untouched at the corner.

Unfortunately for her, the world hated her.

Finn Collins (the cheating cheater) stepped in front of her, a blinding smile on his face.

"Hey, Clarke," he greeted.

"Hey," Clarke greeted slowly.

Finn reached out.

Clarke pulled back.

"How are you?" He inquired, ignoring her retreat and pretending it hadn't happened.

"Great," she replied.

He waited.

She stared.

Her phone rang.

Looks like the world didn't hate her as much after all.

It was Bellamy.

_Thank God._

"Sorry," Clarke apologized, lifting a finger and bringing the phone to her ear, "Hey, babe!"

There was a pause.

_"Babe?"_

"No, yeah. It's fine. You don't have to worry about it."

_"Clarke?"_

"Don't worry about it," she assured, smiling softly, "I know work comes first."

_"Okay, you're confusing me more and more by the second."_

"Alright, you know that's not how I mean it," she laughed, ignoring Finn's curious gaze, "now get back to work, I'll be fine, okay?"

 _"Okay?"_ The question was drawn out, unsure.

Clarke sighed dramatically.

"Alright, alright. I'll try to find a quiet place. Give me a second."

She pulled the mouthpiece of her phone away from her for a moment, facing Finn with an arched eyebrow.

"Sorry, my boyfriend wants to talk. I have to go."

Finn paused, nodding.

Clarke walked away.

 _"Boyfriend, huh?"_ Bellamy teased.

"Shut up," she said, but it came out while she laughed, cheeks warming as she headed for the bathroom.

_"I mean, if I knew you wante-"_

"Why are you calling me?" She interrupted, pushing the door to the bathroom open and heading inside. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Bellamy laughed.

_"My next class starts in twenty."_

Clarke hummed.

"Wells is forcing me to stay until this thing is over," she informed.

 _"Enjoy it,"_ he chuckled.  _"Also, you look beautiful, princess."_

"And how would you know that?" She inquired.

 _"Because all the pictures you sent my sister she sent to me,"_ he laughed,  _"I feel a little left out."_

"Of course," Clarke laughed.

Bellamy laughed along with her.

 _"Why aren't you enjoying yourself, princess?"_ He inquired.

"I don't know," Clarke sighed, "I just don't want to be here."

_"Then leave."_

Clarke huffed out a laugh. "I promised Wells I'd stay," she declared, crossing her arms, "I wish you were here."

It was quiet for a couple of seconds.

 _"I would be there if I could, princess,"_ he said softly.

She didn't doubt that for a second.

"I know," she breathed.

It was quiet again, all she could hear was his light breathing and the background noise.

"I want to see you," she decided.

_"Huh?"_

"Like in person, I wanna meet."

 _"Okay,"_ he replied, chuckling. " _When?"_

Clarke thought about it. "During the summer. I'll fly out there a few days after graduation."

_"Yeah?"_

"Yeah," she smiled. "What's your address, Blake?"

_"You don't want me to pick you up at the airport?"_

Clarke's smile widened.

"You'll be at work when I get there."

She may or may not have already checked out the flight times.

 _"Okay then. I'll text it to you,"_ he said.

"Okay," she breathed.

Clarke met her gaze in the bathroom mirror, noticed her flushed cheeks and wide grin. added it on to her fast beating heart and the flutters in her stomach and knew Bellamy Blake would be the death of her.

She couldn't wait to see him.

Really see him.

Not text messages, not phone calls, not FaceTime. Actually see him.

Actually being able to reach out and feel him under her palm.

She let out a shaky breath.

_"Princess?"_

She shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go, my class is gonna start soon. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay," she said, nodding.

_"And Clarke?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Try to enjoy yourself. Prom only happens once."_

"Unless you got asked to prom by a senior before," she countered.

He paused.

_"Did you?"_

"No."

He laughed.

She laughed right along with him.

" _Enjoy yourself. I better not get any texts from you for at least an hour."_

Her grin only seemed to widen at his words.

"Aye, aye, captain."


	10. Maybe He Could

He got home at around eight at night after a long day of class, starving and incredibly tired.  
  
Octavia was in her room, door shut and music blasting.  
  
He thought about heading in there, but Octavia would want to delve into her usual rambling. And he loved her, he did, but he wasn't in the mood for it.  
  
He peeked into the fridge, noticing a plate with white rice and chicken set inside.  
  
His sister was the best.  
  
After warming it up, he quickly shoveled it into his mouth.  
  
Once done he headed into his room and threw himself on his bed.  
  
It had been a long day, and he just wanted to knockout. He still had an early morning.  
  
He was slowly drifting off when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

* * *

_**Senior awards are tomorrow.** _

**That's great.**

**I'm really tired, princess.**

* * *

Seconds later his phone started ringing. Princess flashing across the screen (he'd change the contact name and added her picture as soon as she sent them to him).  
  
Groaning, he answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
 _"I'll talk you to sleep,_ " she declared.  
  
He made a noise.  
  
She laughed.  
  
Then she started talking again, and an she did, he slowly undressed himself, falling onto his bed and burrowed himself in his blankets.  
  
He set the phone on speaker and settled it on his nightstand.  
  
She kept on talking, quiet and soft and soothing.  
  
He fell asleep before he even realized it.  
  
The next morning, she called him once more, and like usual, he set it on speaker while he got dressed.  
  
"You nervous?" He asked in way of greeting.  
  
Clarke laughed.  
  
 _"Not really,"_ she replied, _"not because of the awards anyway. I'm just glad schools almost over. Barely two weeks left."_  
  
"Yeah," he hummed, "Octavia's the same. She's stressing over college apps."  
  
" _Don't I know it,"_ Clarke sighed. _"Oh, I booked my flight already."_  
  
Bellamy's heart stuttered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
 _"Yeah,"_ she said, _"I'll be seeing you exactly two weeks from now."_  
  
Bellamy smiled, his eyes drifting to his bedside counter, where the slip of paper lay on display.  
  
 _"Can you believe this is happening?"_  
  
Bellamy was pulled out of his thoughts by her words.

"What do you mean?"

_"I mean, when you saw my number in a book and decided to text me, did you really think we would end up like this?"_

"End up like how, princess?"

_"Like such close friends, friends that literally go no days without speaking to one another, friends that would fly hundreds of miles to see each other."_

He grinned.

"No, I guess I didn't."

_"Exactly."_

Bellamy laughed.

"Shouldn't you be getting your ass to school?"

" _My ass is already at school, thank you very much. Had to get here early because Wells- you know what, I don't understand half of the reasons Wells gives me for the things he does, so I doubt you will."_

Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"I feel like you're calling me dumb."

_"I might be."_

He chuckled.

"Octavia said Grad Nite is coming up, where are you guys heading?"

Clarke sighed.

 _"Probably gonna head over to Kings Dominion,"_ she informed,  _"I think it might be fun."_

"Might?"

 _"It'll be a bitch to convince Wells to get on any rides with me,"_ she sighed,  _"the guy is unnaturally afraid of heights."_

"I think roller coasters can be a little scary," Bellamy chuckled.

_"Are you scared of roller coasters?"_

"Hell no," he laughed, "I have way too much fun on them to even think about being afraid."

 _"Exactly,"_ Clarke laughed.  _"Oh shit, listen, I gotta go. Wells is looking a little too angry."_

"What's wrong?"

 _"I'll text you later, alright?"_ She said.

She sounded in a rush, quite panicked, and a little breathless.

"Okay," he replied.

Clarke hung up not soon after.

When he was done and ready, he headed over to Octavia's room, just to make sure she was getting ready.

She was.

And she was once again playing her shitty pop music.

She grinned at him as he scowled.

Of course.

Work went on as usual, and he only had to deal with one crappy customer and one of his coworkers offered to buy him lunch.

He called that a win.

Clarke didn't text him until he had started his shift at the bar.

* * *

_**I'm gonna kill myself.** _

_**No, first I'm gonna kill** _

_**Wells, then I'll kill** _

_**myself.** _

**What he do?**

_**He got his award, then** _

_**acted like he was at the** _

_**Oscars or something.** _

**And?**

_**And he gave this huge** _

_**speech about my great** _

_**influence, and all that.** _

**Aaaaannnndddd?**

_**And it was kind of** _

**_embarrassing_** _**.** _

**So sensitive.**

_**No, you had to be there** _

_**to understand.** _

**What was wrong with**

**Wells earlier?**

_**Finn's nastyness finally** _

_**got to him.** _

**????**

_**He was hitting on Roma.** _

_***le sigh*** _

**Why did you ever**

**date this guy?**

_**He was kind of cool at** _

_**first. Now all he does** _

_**is cause trouble.** _

**What kind of trouble?**

_**The worst kind.** _

_**I don't want to talk about** _

_**him anymore.** _

**Alright then, what do**

**you want to talk about?**

_**I got five awards. Proof** _

_**that I'm awesome.** _

**Good god. You're**

**horrible.**

_**I know. But you love me** _

_**right?** _

* * *

He paused, fingers hovering over the keyboard, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

He knew she was joking.

The question felt too real anyway.

A month.

That's how long she'd known her.

He hadn't even seen her in person.

How could he know?

 **You** **don't.**

He took a deep breath, shaking his head and trying to clear his thoughts.

* * *

**Totally, princess.**

* * *

A joke.

He knew that. 

He knew he didn't love her. He knew he  _could_ love her, maybe, but not yet, not now, not when their only means of communications were texts and phone calls.

* * *

_**I knew I could count** _

_**on you.** _

**Always, princess.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapters I've posted recently, but I've been quite busy these last few days. Hope you enjoy this!


	11. The Future

She and Wells were spending their Sunday at her place.  
  
Roma was off with her dad, which is why Wells was with her on his designated Roma day.  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
"You don't have to," Clark sighed, eyes slightly narrowed as she stared at her best friend.  
  
"Clarke, you don't know him, he could be a killer!" Wells exclaimed.  
  
"With his sister and best friend as accomplices?" Clarke inquired.  
  
Wells rolled his eyes and Clarke huffed, plopping herself down at the foot of her bed.  
  
Wells looked down at her from his position on her bed, sprawled out and taking up all the space.  
  
"What if something happens to you?"  
  
"I can take care of myself, and if I die, then it'll be sad and tragic," she shrugged.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
Clarke opened her mouth to speak, but then her phone started ringing on her bedside table.  
  
She and Wells both stared at one another for a couple of seconds before they both launched for the phone, crashing to the floor in the process.  
  
"Wells," she groaned, trying to push his elbow from where it was digging into her stomach.  
  
He moved off of her in a hurry, reaching up for the phone and grabbing it.  
  
"Aha!"  
  
Clarke lunged for it.  
  
She failed.  
  
"You've reached Clarke Griffin's phone," he said in between heavy breaths.  
  
Clarke stood, huffing and jumped.  
  
Wells went down with a yelp, accidentally pressing the speaker button as he did so.  
  
Convenient.  
  
"Clarke," Wells groaned, pushing at the knee the was digging into his thigh.  
  
"Shut up," Clarke hissed, crawling over him and to her phone.  
  
 _"Clarke?"_  
  
Bellamy voice rang through, clearly confused.  
  
"I'm coming," Clarke called out, groaning in frustration as Wells pulled her by the foot, launching for the phone.  
  
Hissing, Clarke started smacking him.  
  
"Clarke!" He exclaimed.  
  
She saw the phone call disconnect and hit Wells harder.  
  
"You asshole," she said.  
  
"Just call him back," Wells laughed.  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the floor and finally grabbing her phone.  
  
"Hey, I want to talk to him," Wells exclaimed as she walked into her adjoining bathroom.  
  
She slammed the door shut as he answer.  
  
She propped her phone up and opted for FaceTime instead of a regular call.  
  
Clarke started fixing her hair as she waited for him to answer.  
  
When he did, he looked a little too serious.  
  
"Hey," she greeted, frowning a little, "sorry about that, Wells-"  
  
 _"Not my business."_  
  
Clarke paused glancing at her phone, "What?"  
  
 _"It's not my business what you and Wells do."_  
  
Bellamy practically spit out Wells' name.  
  
She stared at her phone, noticing the crease in his brow, the downturn of his lips. He looked angry and sad at the same time.  
  
"Wait, what the hell do you think was going on?" She asked, eyes widening.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Eww! Bellamy!" She exclaimed. "I told you it was and never would be like that."  
  
 _"That's not what it sounded like, Clarke."_  
  
 ** _Clarke_**. He mostly used that when he was really serious.  
  
"What it was was Wells trying to stop me from getting to the phone and trying to get it himself," she replied, arching an eyebrow as he stared at him.  
  
Bellamy narrowed his eyes slightly, nodding along at her words.  
  
"Besides, did you forget that Wells has a girlfriend?"  
  
 _"That doesn't mean anything to a lot of people,"_ he replied.  
  
Clarke pursed her lips, "I know that," she replied.  
  
Bellamy made a sound of frustration. _"Shit. I'm sorry, princess."_  
  
 ** _Princess_**.  
  
Clarke smiled, "Don't worry about it," she sighed, "and also, Wells wants to talk to you."  
  
 _"About?"_ Bellamy asked, wary.  
  
"I don't know," she shrugged, sighing in frustration when she realized her braid was ruined. "He said you might kill me."  
  
She quickly undid it, shaking it out.  
  
 _"Like that could ever happen,"_ he chuckled. " _You'd probably kick my ass."_  
  
"Damn straight," she grinned, picking up her phone from where it was propped up against the wall and heading out into her room.  
  
Wells was back on her bed, phone in hand, and he looked up expectantly when she walked into the room.  
  
"Sit up, loser," she ordered, plopping down on the bed.  
  
Once Wells was settled, she turned her phone on landscape and smiled widely.  
  
"Wells, this is Bellamy," she started, "Bellamy, this is Wells."  
  
"So you're the boyfriend," Wells hummed.  
  
Clarke shoved him, hoping her face wasn't as red as she felt it was warm.  
  
All she could hear was Bellamy's and Wells' laughter.  
  
She decided then that she hated them both.  
  
Fortunately for her, Wells - although slightly wary and way too inquisitive - wasn't extremely mean like she'd expected.  
  
Wells had never been very fond of guys she'd talked to, and though he was obviously wary of Bellamy, he wasn't overly rude.  
  
He left not long after though, because Roma was finally free, and Clarke had to slap her hand over his mouth as threats started to spill out.  
  
 _"He's nice,"_ Bellamy commented once Wells was gone.  
  
Clarke scoffed.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Bellamy chuckled.  
  
 _"So how was Kings Dominion_?" He inquired.

Clarke plopped herself on her bed, making sure she didn't look like a total mess in her camera angle and took a second to admire him.  
  
His phone was obviously a little away from him, probably propped up against something, and he was sitting in front of a desk, face illuminated by what she thought was a computer.  
  
But what she really liked about the way he looked at the moment was his mess of curls, and the tired, slightly disgruntled look on his face.  
  
"It was alright," she replied, "I had more fun with Roma than I did with Wells, as expected."  
  
 _"Of course,"_ he laughed. _"I promise to take you to an amusement park and go on every dangerous, heart stopping ride in that place."_  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date, Blake?" She teased, laughter in her voice.  
  
 _"Maybe,"_ he replied easily, _"although, it wasn't really a question, was it?"_

Clarke chuckled, "So sure of yourself?"

_"Always."_

Clarke rolled her eyes at his words, "Big talk for a man who hasn't even  _really_ met me yet."

He laughed, loudly.

 _"Princess, I know more about you than I know about myself,"_ he declared,  _"but hey, if you don't wanna go on a date with little ol' me then that's your loss."_

"Your ego is bad for this friendship, Blake."

_"Surprisingly that's not the first time I've heard that."_

Clarke scoffed. "I'm most definitely not surprised," she replied.

_"I take offense to that."_

"Good."

It was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"I'll think about it."

_"Oh?"_

"I'll think about it- going on a date with you. I'll think about it."

_"Don't think about it too hard, princess, you might hurt yourself."_

"Hilarious. I'm adding the fact that you're an asshole to my cons list," she informed.

Bellamy chuckled, but he was concentrated more on the computer in front of him. She wasn't really bothered by it.

_"So you already have a list?"_

"Maybe."

_"And how long have you had this list for?"_

He glanced at his phone then, and she grinned widely.

"Who knows? Weeks? Days?" She gasped dramatically. "How will you ever find out?"

_"You're not funny."_

"I'm hilarious."

Bellamy scoffed.

He didn't say anything else for a while.

"I'm graduating on Friday," she informed, a sigh escaping her lips.

 _"I'm aware,"_ Bellamy replied,  _"that's been the topic of most of our conversations for a while, that and the extremely frustrating process of finals and college apps."_

"I've already applied to about a dozen colleges," she sighed, "it's crazy."

She didn't tell him she'd applied to Emory University, as well. It ranked in the top twenty-five medical schools in the country, therefore and acceptable choice, but still, when Clarke could easily get into one of the top five, her mother would never approve.

Emory was simply a backup.

Or a life changing choice.

She wasn't there yet though, she wouldn't have to worry about it yet.

She'd think about all that when she finally saw Bellamy.

 _"Octavia has been all over the place too,"_ he sighed.

"You sound awfully put off by that," she noted.

He sighed,  _"I know I should be happy for her, and I am. She's done great in school, she has a chance to go to really good colleges, possibly full ride, but she's applied to out of state colleges as well, and that's kind of scary."_

Clarke hummed.

"I understand that. Octavia's all you've ever known. If she leaves you'll be alone."

 _"Okay, wow, thanks for making it sound so depressing,"_ he laughed.

"Sorry," she chuckled, "couldn't help it. But you've always done what you had to do to protects your sister, it's who you are," she declared, "I'm not surprised in the slightest."

"Thanks," he said slowly, as if unsure if that's the word he should be using or not.

She paused for a second, thinking.

"How much longer before you get your PhD again?"

_"Huh? About two or three years, why?"_

_"_ What do you plan on doing when you finally get it?" She inquired, watching him stop whatever he was doing on the computer and frowning.

She had the sudden urge to reach out and smooth it out.

Too bad she couldn't.

  _"Don't really know,"_ he replied,  _"I'm hoping for teaching, but it's a really competitive thing, so I don't know how that's gonna plan out. I'm just hoping for the best a the moment."_ _  
_

"Understandable," Clarke hummed.

_"Why you asking, princess?"_

"Oh, no reason. I was just thinking that by the time you're graduated and probably have a job, I'm gonna barely be starting in my journey to become a doctor.  _That's_ gonna take me forever to accomplish."

 _"I'm sure you can do it._ "

"Oh I know I can," she replied.

He laughed at that.

"It's just a long process."

Bellamy hummed in agreement, attention back on his computer. _  
_

Clarke was happy with just watching him work on her phone screen, but he continued.

_"How do you feel about moving out? I know most of the colleges you applied to are out of state."_

"I don't really know," she replied, "haven't really thought much of it. It's all just really scary."

Her eyes widened.

"I'm gonna be an  _adult,_ Bellamy! I'm gonna have to do adult-y stuff and take care of myself. How do I do that?"

She was smart. She was responsible.

She was  _so_ not ready to be an adult.

 _"Don't worry,"_ Bellamy laughed, meeting her gaze (or it felt like it anyway, one could never tell through FaceTime),  _"I'll teach you the ropes. You'll get the hang of it easily. Besides, aren't your parents loaded or something? I doubt they're gonna leave you on your own."_

He didn't sound viscous in his words. She still remembered the early stages of their friendship, when talk of their backgrounds and money were too much to deal with, and were mostly avoided. Progress.

"I guess so. But my mom is really pushy," she sighed, "she wants me to succeed on my own with help from no one, so she'll probably leave me on my own before I have the chance to land on  _one_ foot."

_"If worse comes to worst, I'll help you out."_

"Really?" She laughed. "You gonna be my sugar-daddy, Blake?"

He laughed.

_"Whatever the hell you want, princess."_

Clarke giggled, shaking her head. 

Bellamy was the one person she could joke around with without being side-eyed. She liked it.

Her friendship with Wells - though great - was different. Not bad different. Just different.

Clarke didn't know how she had been living without Bellamy in her life in the past eighteen years. Being without his constant (cyber) company now seemed crazy. 

Her life had changed in such a short amount of time, and it would change even more in the future. 

College. Jobs. Adult life.

All crazy. All incredibly nerve-racking.

"What are you working on?" She inquired.

_"Some paper, boring history stuff. Mostly World War I."_

"Oh, I like World War II better, much more exciting."

 _"Millions of people died,"_ he replied flatly.

Clarke huffed. "I know that," she replied, "I'm not saying it wasn't horrible, because it was, and I cry sometimes about it, but- I don't know how to explain it, it's just a  _feeling_ , okay?"

He laughed.

_"Yeah, I get it."_

"You should, you're the one that wants to teach this crap," she replied.

_"It's not crap, history is fascinating, especially ancient Greece, and Rome, all the empires."_

"We're not gonna talk about this," she declared, "I'll probably fall asleep."

_"You're mean."_

"I'm amazing."

Bellamy scoffed, and she could see him roll his eyes.

"You know," she started, "I'm gonna be staying in Atlanta for most of the summer."

Bellamy glanced over at his phone.

_"I thought you said it was only gonna be a couple of days."_

"It was, but I don't feel like being stuck here with my mom," she replied, "I love her, but she's been on my ass about college too much lately, she's just adding to the stress. I need to relax. A lot."

_"Relaxation is my specialty."_

"Really?" Clarke asked incredulously. "You seem just as uptight as me, in a different way, but still just as uptight."

She saw him roll his eyes. 

 _"Maybe, but I know how to let lose and have fun,"_ he replied.  _"You seem to only know how to wind yourself up tighter."_

"I can be fun!" She exclaimed indignantly.

Bellamy scoffed again.

"I can!"

 _"I guess you'll just have to prove it to me when you get here, huh?"_ He laughed.

"I will," she said, determined now. "I'll blow your mind."

Bellamy grinned widely, looking over at his phone again.

"You already have, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, all of you, for all of your beautiful comments. They put the biggest smiles on my face, and I appreciate it so much. You guys are the best and I don't think this story would be where it is without your support. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Cheated

**_The breakfast was way_ **

**_too fancy to be just a_ **

**_breakfast._ **

**Is that a good thing or**

**a bad thing?**

_**I'm not entirely sure tbh** _

_**but it was edible. So I'm** _

_**cool.** _

**You guys have a practice**

**today too, right?**

_**Yeah. Gotta go through** _

_**the motions. Tomorrow** _

_**is the BIG DAY.** _

**I know. You excited?**

_**Yes. Mostly I'm just a** _

_**huge emotional wreck.** _

**Conceal, don't feel.**

_**You did not.** _

* * *

Bellamy laughed.

* * *

 **I did** _**.** _

**_Let me guess, Octavia_  
**

**_made you watch it._ **

**No. Miller did. He cried.**

_**You didn't?** _

**I was more pissed off**

**than anything else.**

_**Hans?** _

**Hans.**

_**Me too.** _

* * *

Bellamy set his phone on his desk and one of his coworkers called him.

After a quick run through some numbers he was back at his desk.

* * *

**What are you gonna do**

**until the practice starts?**

_**No idea. We don't** _

_**have to be at school.** _

**Go do something fun.**

_**Don't feel like it.** _

_**I already packed my** _

_**bags.** _

**Yeah? Are you bringing**

**your whole wardrobe?**

_**Almost. But Tavia**_ _**wants** _

_**to go shop so**_ _**I didn't** _

_**pack too much.** _

* * *

Bellamy paused when he read over the text.

_Tavia._

Clarke and his sister were getting closer, and he had no idea how it had happened.

Octavia didn't even talk to him about Clarke. 

He knew they talked, had heard both of them mention it at some point or the other, but he never knew when, or what exactly went on in their conversations.

Bellamy wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know either.

It was scary to think about what they talked about.

But at least O had someone. She mostly hung out with his friends, her usual group was too much trouble for her to spend time with constantly. 

Life surrounded by boys couldn't be easy.

Warmth spread across his chest at the thought of his sister finally having someone else in her life.

* * *

**This is gonna happen**

**when I'm at work I**

**hope.**

_**Of course. I don't need** _

_**to listen to you whine.** _

**I would not whine.**

_**You would. Shut up.** _

* * *

Bellamy smiled.

Then he noticed the a couple of customers walk in and he sighed.

Time to get to work.

* * *

**Gotta get to work,**

**princess. Later.**

_**Later.** _

* * *

Bellamy smiled politely and waved a customer forward.

He didn't get to talk to Clarke until a couple of hours later, although mostly he was just receiving a bunch of pictures.

They were mostly of her, some of Wells, and some of another girl he'd learned was Roma. There was also some of the two or more of the three grouped together for a picture.

Mostly they were "caught off guard" pictures, that had him smiling.

His phone was set on his desk, open to his conversation with Clarke and kept unlocked because she just continued to send thousands of pictures.

They were at the practice for her graduation.

And obviously she was bored out of her mind.

He mostly replied with emojis, and concentrated on his work.

He didn't really talk to her until later that night, when he was working his shift at the bar.

He was using the new earphones Octavia had gotten for him.

("They'll make your conversation with Clarke way easier when you're at work, big brother," she laughed.)

 _"You know, I'm in a huge need for coffee,"_ Clarke sighed.

"Buy some," he replied easily, serving a shot of tequila to the girl sitting at the bar.

It was mostly empty except for the girl.

Probably of Latino descent, with dark eyes and an emotionless expression on her face.

She was obviously upset, but he wasn't going to talk to her if she didn't want to be talked to.

 _"I would, but that means driving into town,_ _"_ Clarke sighed.

"You're way lazier than I thought, princess," he laughed.

He noted he attracted the attention of the girl at the bar. He guessed she was wondering why he was talking to no one, once she noticed the ear bud in his ear she shrugged, downing her shot glass.

" _Shut up, Blake, you're probably worst."_

"Another."

That was her third.

He arched an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

Clarke somehow knew she wasn't talking to her, because she didn't say a thing.

"I plan on getting extremely wasted tonight," the girl informed, "so just keep them coming."

He nodded, serving another shot. "Should I take your keys now or later?"

She reached into her jacket pocket, tossing them on the counter wordlessly and downing the shot.

"I'm Raven by the way," she said once she set the glass down.

"Bellamy," he replied, snagging the keys from the counter and setting them in the glass bowl on the counter behind him.

 _"I want to be smad enough one day to go to a bar and drown myself in alcohol,"_ Clarke sighed.

He laughed.

"Smad?"

 _"Sad and mad,"_ she informed,  _"Roma picked it up somewhere, I like it."_

"Tell me you didn't show it to Octavia," he begged, serving another shot.

 _"Last night,"_ she replied, " _why?"_

He groaned. "Great, I'm never gonna stop hearing that word now. Why would you do that to me, princess?"

 _"Oh shut up, I know you secretly laugh whenever Tavia acts her usual crazy self,"_ she laughed.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Girlfriend?"

He met the girl's gaze, arching an eyebrow as her served her another shot.

"You better not break her heart," she declared, "or cheat on her," she added, downing the shot.

He didn't bother to correct Raven on her assumption.

"You got cheated on?"

He inquired.

"About a year ago," she replied, "still bitter about it at times. It's a slow mending process."

He stared at the girl for a long time, ignoring Clarke's words in his ear as he studied the girl sitting in front of him.

And  _shit_.

He should've noticed she looked younger than he thought she was.

"Do you have your I.D.?" He questioned, voice low.

Raven met his gaze, smirking, "Finally caught on did you?"

"You can get me fired," he hissed, leaning forward, "get out of here."

 _"Oh shit, Bellamy,"_ Clarke hissed in his ear.

"Can't drive, can't leave," the girl slurred.

He groaned, shaking his head, "I'll take you to the room in the back, pass out there and I'll take you home when my shift is over."

She saluted him, and he quickly took her to the room usually reserved for the trusted drunks.

Raven was drunk enough that even if she wasn't tired, she couldn't walk much and therefore he wasn't afraid of her leaving.

"You distract me too much, princess," he sighed, wiping down the counter.

_"What happened?"_

"I just got an underage girl drunk," he said, voice low, "damn it. Luckily I'm the only one on shift tonight."

 _"It has to have happened before, right?"_ Clarke laughed.  _"I know I've fooled a couple of bartenders in my time."_

"Yeah, it happens, but it's never happened to me. If I serve someone underage I do it voluntarily; like my sister for example."

 _"Oh,"_ Clarke said slowly,  _"so this more about he blow your ego."_

"Shut up," he grumbled. "Now I'll have to drive this girl home."

_"Hey, she has a broken heart, from the little I could hear she was cheated on right?"_

"How much  _could_ you hear?"

 _"Just your side, doofus,"_ Clarke sighed.  _"And being cheated on sucks."_

Bellamy made a sound of agreement, although he'd never experienced it himself, he knew it must 

"Tell me about your day, princess," he requested. _  
_

 _"Not much happened,"_ she replied.

 _"_ Don't matter."

She started talking, as she did, he started thinking.

His shift at the bar ended at two in the morning. Three hours after that he had to prepare himself for the big day.

He was sure Clarke would send him thousands of pictures even when she wasn't at her graduation.

Clarke finished talking and sighed deeply _._

"Something wrong, princess?" 

 _"I just want summer to get here_ ," she admitted,  _"actually, I just can't wait to see you."_

He grinned. "Yeah, me neither."

 She hung up soon after, the words beauty sleep escaping from her lips and wishing him a goodnight as she did so.

By the time his shift ended, and he made sure to clear everyone out, he headed to the back room to fetch the girl from before, making sure to grab her keys as he did so.

 She was half dead on her feet as he walked her to his car, and even worse when he started driving and she answered his questions with giggles and dry sobbing. 

_God._

He cursed cheating with all of the colorful language he could muster.

Then cursed this girl for not being awake enough to give him her address.

He had no choice but to take her to his place that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all of you for your lovely comments, literally could not keep the smile off my face as I read them. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!


	13. The Big Day

Clarke woke up an hour earlier than she was supposed to, her heart beating wildly in her chest and excitement (or nervousness) pumping through her veins.

She had a hearty breakfast, and set out her outfit so she could have everything ready.

She checked the time just to make sure she didn't call Bellamy while he was still sleeping, and once she made sure he would be awake, quickly pressed the FaceTime button by his number. She had to wait a little, longer than her usual wait of three rings, but he answered anyway. 

Except it wasn't him, or Octavia.

"Raven?" She asked in shock.

The drowsy looking girl answering Bellamy's phone widened her eyes, but seemed to regret when she brought her hand up to cover her eyes momentarily.

" _Princess_ ," Raven said thoughtfully.

_**How does Raven know that? How is Raven even there? Why is she in Georgia?** _

"What?"

 _"That's what he has you saved as,"_ Raven replied. _"This is such a weird coincidence."_

Clarke frowned deeply, noticing the telltale sounds of a hangover on the girl she was currently talking to.

"Where's Bellamy?"

Raven processed the question, shrugging, _"I don't know, he's not here, and a girl - I'm guessing she's his sister or relative - is passed out in her own room. I literally don't even know how I got here."_

Clarke's eyes widened in realization. 

"You're the girl from the bar last night!" She exclaimed, almost accusingly.

Raven winced,  _"Okay, stop yelling,"_ she ordered. 

Clarke made an apologetic face.

_"And you're his girlfriend?"_

Clarke made a face, "Technically no," she replied, "I mean, no. Not really."

Raven arched an eyebrow, and Clarke could see her plop down on Bellamy's bed.

_**Bellamy's** **bed?**_

_"So it's complicated,"_ Raven supplied.

"Yeah," Clarke said slowly. "Why are you in Atlanta? Why are you in Bellamy's apartment?"

So her tone was a little more accusatory than she meant it to be.

 _"Wow, relax, Griffin,"_ Raven groaned, " _nothing happened. He said he'd drive me home."_

"That's no where near your home," Clarke said.

 _"Must've been too passed out to give him my address,"_ Raven shrugged.  _"Don't know where he is now though, must've forgotten his phone."_

"Why are you in Atlanta?" Clarke inquired.

" _Graduated last week, got into Georgia Tech, decided to move here way before school started to get to know the city better,"_ Raven replied.  _"Got a little depressed, went into a bar, met Bellamy - who's your kind-of-not but kind-of-yes boyfriend - and now I'm talking to you. This is so weird. What are the chances?"_

"Maybe five in a million?" Clarke offered.

Then she heard voices, and she was pretty sure it was Octavia.

 _"Good, you're up,"_ Octavia sighed,  _"is that my brother's phone? Who are you talking to?"_

Octavia appeared in her line of vision, and her eyes widened once she realized it was Clarke. Then she looked behind her at Raven, still laying on Bellamy's bed and her head whipped back to look at Clarke.

 _"This is not what it looks like,"_ Octavia declared.

Clarke burst out laughing at her words. "It's okay, Tavia, I know."

Octavia let out a breath of relief, " _Idiot must've forgotten his phone,"_ she muttered.

"And where _is_ my idiot?" Clarke inquired.

Octavia shrugged, _"I don't know, must've left while we were still sleeping, don't know when he's getting back."_

Clarke tried to hide her disappointment, but guessed from Octavia's expression she wasn't very successful.

"Can you tell him to call when he gets back?"

Octavia smiled, a wide grin that put Clarke on the edge.  _"Sure, Clarke."_

They hung up soon after Octavia wished her luck and started kicking Raven out of Bellamy's room and into the living room.

Clarke started getting ready, hoping Bellamy would call soon. But he didn't.

Not even when she was on her way to the school.

Or when she was filing in with the rest of the students and everyone prepared.

By the time the principal started giving her humongous speech, Clarke had to put her phone on silent as she sat on the first lines of chairs among the other seniors.

Her parents were somewhere in the crowd, and Mayor Jaha was somewhere out there as well. Roma's father was there, but her mother was nowhere in sight (of course) and Roma didn't seem that put off by it.

Clarke waited patiently as the peech was given, and waited as all the other students that went up before her walked through the stage and circled back to their seats.

Her name was called. 

Like before, the crowd of students cheered as she walked up. She was sure her parents were somewhere in there as well, but the only person Clarke could distinctly hear was Wells, and sometimes Roma.

She went though the motions, stopping at the end of the line to shake hands with the principal and for the photographer to snap a quick picture. 

Then she was moving down the line again, followed closely by the student who was called after her and went back to her seat.

Once she reached her seat again she checked her phone.

Nothing.

Sighing, she waited as they continued to call up all the students.

She cheered as loudly as she could when Wells was called up, and repeated the process when Roma was called up as well.

The whole thing felt like it took too long, but when it was finally over, Clarke couldn't help but grin. The hours it took to graduate were worth it. 

And she couldn't help but throw her cap up like the rest of them, of course, she kept her eyes on it, and didn't throw it far, so she quickly snagged it soon after.

Wells watched her, laughing his ass off and wrapping her up in a hug when she returned with her cap on her head.

Wells started pulling her off to the side, away from the crowd. Clarke was confused as to why, but then she saw her parents there and smiled as her father wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"You did it," her father laughed.

Clarke smiled, "Did you ever doubt me?" She asked once she pulled away.

"I sure as hell didn't."

The new voice surprised her, and she whirled around as soon as she recognized who it belonged to.

Bellamy Blake was standing only a couple of feet in front of her, a wide grin on his face and flowers in hand.

"Hey," he greeted.

She ran toward him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms rightly around him.

She knew she had taken him off guard, as it took a couple of seconds for him to return the hug, but when he did, he wrapped his arms tightly around her (bone-crushingly so) and lifted her slightly off the ground.

She couldn't help but laugh as she hugged him, not entirely believing he was actually here.

When she finally pulled away, she still had a wide grin on her face.

And then she hit him. A solid punch that landed on his chest.

His hand immediately reached to rub his chest and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I hate surprises," she informed.

"I'll keep that in mind, princess," he replied. "You pack quite the punch."

Clarke smiled, "Further proof that I can kick your ass," she replied.

Bellamy grinned, shaking his head as chuckles erupted from his mouth.

Clarke looked down at the ground, where the flowers he'd been holding had fallen and picked them up quickly, noticing only one of the flowers slightly damaged and grinning widely.

"Aww, Blake, so romantic," she laughed. "Showing up on my graduation day unannounced, flying hundreds of miles to see me with a flowers in hand," she sighed dreamily, "did you watch a chick flick recently?" She asked, teasing.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright, calm yourself," he declared.

"I can't, this is too adorable," she giggled.

"Alright, give me those flowers back," he said, reaching out to take them from her hands.

"No! Mine!"

"Clarke?"

She winced. She'd forgotten her parents were standing not far behind her.

"Ready to meet my parents, Blake?" Clarke inquired.

Bellamy glanced behind her, arching an eyebrow once he met her gaze once more.

"Will I die?"

Clarke shrugged, "Maybe, but I think my dad will like you."

"So it's your mom I should look out for," he replied.

"Definitely."

Bellamy took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm ready."

Clarke grinned, taking his hand and pulling him towards her parents (plus Wells and his father) were standing.

"Mom, dad," she started, "this is my friend, Bellamy."

"Nice to meet you," Bellamy smiled, extending a hand to her father.

Thankfully, her father was a great person, and took Bellamy's hand with a wide grin on his face, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you too, son."

Bellamy repeated the process with her mother, who's expression was too serious, and eyes too narrowed.

And Clarke thanked every deity she could think of for Wells Jaha.

"Alright then, let's go eat!" He exclaimed happily.

She squeezed Bellamy's hand, attracting his attention.

"You know the girl from the bar last night answered your phone this morning," she replied.

"Did she?" Bellamy asked, nervous.

"She's the ex-girlfriend of that asshole over there," Clarke replied, pointing towards Finn, who was conveniently looking at them. "The cheating cheater."

"No way," Bellamy said. "What are the chances of that?"

"That's what I said," Clarke laughed, trailing behind her parents as she walked with Bellamy.

She still couldn't believe he was here. That she was actually talking to him face to face.  _Holding his hand._

"You're taller than I expected," Clarke commented.

"You're shorter than I expected," he replied, "pocket sized," he added, "it's adorable."

She smacked him. "I hate you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload yesterday! I was kind of busy, but I managed to squeeze this out. Hope you enjoy.


	14. Kings Dominion

Meeting Clarke was everything he'd expected and more. And the hug she'd bombarded him with upon his arrival had not only knocked the wind out of him but it'd sent his heart into a frenzy.

And maybe Clarke was right. Maybe he was watching a little too many chick flicks.

Clarke had stuck to his side since the moment she'd seen him, and he didn't mind it one bit. 

He was riding with Clarke and her parents in their car (since he'd taken a taxi to get to the Academy from the airport) to a restaurant in which they'd have the graduation celebration for Clarke, Wells and Roma.

He was sitting behind the driver's seat, and since Clarke had refused to be more than a few centimeters away, she was seated in the middle instead of the other side of the backseat.

She kept speaking in a low voice, her parents mostly quiet except for a few questions that weren't all that interesting. Mostly Clarke was talking in excited whispers about his presence, questioning how he arrived, where was Octavia, how long he was staying.

"My flight leaves at eleven, princess," he replied with a laugh.

Clarke glances at the clock on the car's radio, and he did as well.

_10:46_

"P.M. right?" She inquired.

He chuckled, "Yes."

Her grin widened, blue eyes wide and shining with excitement, "Perfect. After the grad. celebration we can go-"

"Clarke."

Bellamy's head snapped up, and he met Abby Griffin's face momentarily before she looked away from him and to her daughter.

"We're here."

It was then that he realized that they were finally parked in front of the restaurant.

"Oh," Clarke said dumbly, and he suppressed a chuckle.

They all headed inside, sitting at one of the larger tables and thanking the waiter for the menus provided.

The air was a little too thick for comfort.

"So," Abby started, "Bellamy, how do you know my daughter?"

Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a wide-eyed glance.  **How the hell would that story fly over?**

And then Wells bursted into giggles.  _Giggles._

Bellamy knew Clarke tried to stomp Wells' foot because it was Roma who yelped.

"Sorry," Clarke said apologetically.

Bellamy cleared his throat, "Actually," he started.

"He found my number in some random book in a library and decided to text me," Clarke said, and Bellamy was shocked at how incredibly blunt she was being about the situation.

Abby's eyes widened, and Bellamy could see some of the adults (excluding Roma's father) look at him warily.

"What?"

"It's Wells' fault," Clarke said with a shrug.

Bellamy received a hard kick to the shin, grunting in pain and lurching forwards slightly. Wells smiled sheepishly at him.

"Clarke," Abby started, a warning.

"Mom," Clarke replied, a sickly sweet tone in her voice.

Jake Griffin interrupted, "Just as long ad none of us end up dead," he said, trailing off and shrugging his shoulders.

Bellamy met his gaze and grinned when the man winked at him.

"How old are you?" Abby inquired.

"Mom!" Clarke exclaimed in outrage.

"23," Bellamy replied easily.

"23," Abby repeated slowly, "are you aware of how old my daughter is?"

 Bellamy arched an eyebrow, "She's eighteen."

"She's five years younger than you," Abby snapped.

"Mom, you're eight years younger than dad," Clarke said in disbelief, "besides, Bellamy's just my friend."

Wells snorted.

Bellamy glanced over at Clarke and then around the table. 

Everyone else except Clarke's father and Wells were pretending to be completely distracted by the menus in their hands.

"Just a friend?" Abby scoffed.

Clarke groaned, looking over at him with an exasperated expression. He tried hard to suppress his grin. He was successful.

The meeting with Clarke's parents wasn't exactly what he'd expected, to be honest he hadn't even thought about it, but he'd known that Clarke's mother would be difficult. He'd heard enough stories from Clarke to know that Abby would disapprove of him.

"So, Bellamy," another man - Wells' father - interrupted, "what do you do?"

Bellamy set his menu down (he'd already picked out what he wanted among all the accusatory glances and hidden tones) and smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm a personal banker," he informed, "and I work at a bar as well." 

"Two jobs?" Jake asked in interest.

"Yeah," Bellamy nodded, "plus school," he added. "I've had to take care of my sister since I was eighteen, so I had to get extra jobs to help out."

He didn't supply an explanation as to why he'd been taking care of Octavia. And thankfully they didn't ask.

"How old is your sister?" Roma inquired, head titled to the side.

"Same age as you guys actually," he shrugged, "she'll be eighteen in a couple of months."

"So she's Clarke's age," Abby said.

He blinked.

"Yeah," Clarke cut in, "she's so much fun. Honestly, probably better than Wells as a friend."

"Hey!" Wells sputtered indignantly.

Clarke laughed, and reached over discreetly under the table to squeeze his knee.

It eased the tension from Bellamy's shoulders.

"You mentioned school," Wells' father - Thelonious, Bellamy thought - started, "what do you study?"

"Oh, uhm, I'm getting my PhD in history," he informed - it was a little more complicated than that, but it covered it - nodding his head. "I've only got about two or three years left."

"You plan to teach," Jake realized, "that's incredibly competitive."

"It is," Bellamy agreed, "but I have hope."

Conversation flowed easier from then on. And by the time it was over, they all headed their separate ways - Bellamy joining the Griffin family back to their place.

And it wasn't even half an hour later when he and Clarke were on the road again.

And Bellamy did not trust Clarke behind the wheel when she was practically jumping in her seat the way she was.

"I can't believe you're actually here," Clarke laughed, "this is great."

"Yeah," Bellamy agreed, holding on tightly to the grab-handle ("oh shit" handle) above the window. "Are you gonna tell me where we're going, princess?"

Clarke glanced over at him, smiling widely.

**Keep your eyes on the road.**

"We're going on that date you promised me," she informed.

His eyebrows shot up. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," Clarke replied, nodding enthusiastically.

He refused to admit his hard beat a little faster at that.

"And where is this date gonna take place?"

Clarke turned her attention back to the road.

"Did you forget already, sweetheart?" She teased. "You promised to ride on all roller coasters with me, and Kings Dominion has fourteen."

Bellamy laughed, throwing his head back.

"You're great," he said - that didn't really cover it at all - smiling, "you know that, princess?"

Clarke grinned, "Of course."

The car ride was comfortable, filled with constant chatter about things that didn't matter whatsoever but meant the whole world.

He found himself constantly reaching out to touch her, almost as if he was assuring himself she was actually there. He would touch her hand, her shoulder, her hair, reach out and brush it away from her face.

And his heart beat a little wilder, his cheeks darkening when she caught him, or when she reciprocated his touch.

**Damn.**

Clarke Griffin was everything and nothing he had expected.

When they reached the theme park, falling into the surprisingly short line to buy the tickets she glanced over at him expectantly.

"Boys must always pay for the first date," she declared, staring at him with a challenge in her eyes.

He laughed, bringing out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans.

"Anything for you, princess," he declared.

Once inside the park, Clarke was acting like a little kid on Christmas (very much like Octavia used to act when she was five) and it was  _adorable_.

She was gripping onto his hand tightly, and he was worried it would stop his blood flow, but he didn't protest and instead let her drag him around.

He was surprised by the lack of people at the park. Usually, when he found himself in theme parks he was always trying his hardest to avoid bumping into people and waiting hours for three minute rides.

Luck was on their side.

"Octavia knew!" Clarke suddenly gasped while they were in line for yet another roller coaster.

"What?" Bellamy asked, more than confused.

Clarke hit him again, and Bellamy hissed, wrapping his hand around her wrist and pulling her a little closer to him.

"Stop hitting me, princess," he warned.

"Or what?" She challenged.

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Octavia knew what?"

"When I called you this morning," she supplied, "and Raven answered, and then Octavia started talking to me and I asked her about you and she totally played it off!"

He'd completely forgotten about Raven.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Bellamy replied in a duh voice.

"I hate surprises," Clarke declared.

"I know. You told me."

He grinned at the frustration in her eyes, and let his hold on her wrist loosen, only to hold onto her hand and link his fingers through hers. 

Her hand was way smaller than his own.

 _She_ was way smaller than he was.

**_Pocket_ _sized._**

He couldn't help himself, and wrapped Clarke up in a hug, chuckling under his breath. 

Five weeks. 

That's how long he'd known Clarke.

And by known he mean endless phone calls and texts.

He'd told himself it was impossible for him to fall in love when he had never seen her in person. But now she stood in front of him, small arms wrapped around his waist and blonde curls tickling his throat.

He wondered if he really  _was_ in love. Or if finally seeing her was muddling his feelings.

He didn't know. But he'd have a whole summer with her to find out.

When he finally pulled away, she smiled up at him, arms still wrapped around his waist.

"What was that for?"

"I'm just glad I finally got to see you," he replied, " _really_ see you."

He reached up to touch her cheek, thumb resting beneath her eye.

Clarke laughed.

"You're adorable."

Bellamy rolled his eyes.

When they finally got on the ride - Dominator ("Sounds like some bad BDSM joke," he'd told her) - they were safely strapped and waited for the ride to start up.

"Excited?" Clarke grinned.

"Princess, this is the fifth roller coaster we've been on," he said dryly.

Clarke simply rolled her eyes, and Bellamy grinned.

The roller coaster went through a small dip before it started going up the little hill (of course, going slower than anything he'd ever experienced), and Clarke was bouncing in her seat.

Bellamy half expected her to start squealing and clapping.

The grin on her face was wide, blue eyes bright with excitement, curls tied up into a messy pony tail after their first roller coaster ride when she complained her hair was cutting her skin.

She looked beautiful.

Without thinking, he leaned towards her. There was little space for movement, and he was kind of afraid he would break his neck, but then Clarke caught onto what he was doing and leaned in as well.

It was far from perfect, and it took way too much effort for him (and he was sure for her too) to lean over far enough to press his lips to hers. But she was laughing as she kissed, pressing brief kisses against his lips, one after the other, causing Bellamy's heart to beat wildly in his chest and his stomach to flutter to the point where it almost hurt.

She continued to kiss him, small pecks that were nothing like what a first kiss was supposed to be with but great nonetheless. 

Then he was jerking back against his seat when the ride sped down the hill at full speed, and especially when the loop followed.

He could hear Clarke screaming with excitement beside him, and he couldn't help but laugh as well.

When the ride was over and they walked out through the exit, she kissed him again. And Bellamy almost laughed at how she had to go on her tippy toes to do it, but then her lips were pressed against his again, soft and nice and perfect and he left like he couldn't breathe. 

He couldn't help himself from nipping at her bottom lip, just a little, causing her to pull away with laughter erupting from her lips.

"Watch it, Blake," she warned, "we're on out first date after all."

He grinned, threading his fingers through hers and leaning down to kiss her again, only for a second.

"Whatever you say, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't very happy with this chapter (the beginning wasn't exactly what I wanted) but I hope you like it. Thanks for all the great comments you left on the previous chapter, you guys are the best.


	15. Not Yet

Clarke had said goodbye with a tight hug and a small kiss, and promised to see him soon.

Now they were back to phone calls and text messages, and now that he'd actually seen her, held her in his arms, kissed her, suddenly texting her didn't feel like enough.

He missed her.

When he'd gotten back home he'd walked in on Octavia and Miller laughing their asses off, and they only laughed harder when they'd seen him. 

He'd been mostly avoiding them for the past three days.

That became nearly impossible though once Tuesday rolled around. And while he was barely starting his shift at the bank, he got a bunch of texts from Octavia, Miller and Monty, and he thanked the heavens above that Jasper had a class that morning because his texts would've been the worst. They were all excited, and they thought constant texting would somehow get him to talk to them.

He ignored them. Of course.

He knew why they were excited, it was the same exact reason  _he_  was excited. 

Clarke would be arriving at some point that day. She hadn't really given him an specifics when she told him, and he guessed that that was some sort of payback for surprising her at her graduation.

Octavia had laughed her ass off when he'd told her that Clarke had punched him when she saw him.

He didn't tell Octavia that he and Clarke had become sort of an official thing.

He most definitely did not want to deal with Octavia (plus the boys) teasing him non stop about it. So he'd kept it to himself.

He didn't want to think about the fact that Clarke Griffin was the first girl he'd even been serious about.

High school had been filled with anger and easy lays. His adult life didn't allow for anything other than one night stands.

Sex was easy. Sex didn't need emotions. Sex was something he'd known since his sophomore year of high school. Sex was something he was good at.

Relationships weren't.

Zero experience, zero knowledge.

To say he was afraid was to say the least.

His phone vibrated with the notice of an incoming message, and he glanced over to see that it was Clarke instead of the crowd that had been bothering him all morning.

* * *

  _ **You're taking me to that bar**_

_**you work at tonight.** _

* * *

Bellamy glanced around, noticing that the few customers in the bank were all being taken care of.

His manager was quite lenient on phones, as long as customers didn't have to wait around and they actually did their work.

* * *

**Am I now?**

_**Yes. And you're gonna get** _

_**me super wasted.** _

* * *

He frowned slightly at that.

* * *

**Is there a reason you want**

**to get super wasted?**

_**My mom is mean.** _

**So you want to get drunk?**

_**I want to get drunk with YOU.** _

**I'll be working. I can't get**

**drunk and bar tend.**

_**But once 2 AM rolls around,** _

_**you can. Or maybe just stand** _

_**around while I get drunk.**_

**You must be in a really**

**shitty mood.**

_**You have no idea. I can't** _

_**wait to see you.** _

**Me neither.**

_**I'll see you when you get** _

_**off work, okay?** _

* * *

He paused for a moment. Fingers hovering over the keyboard and taking in large gulps of air to calm himself.

* * *

**Okay.**

* * *

She didn't answer back.

He focused on his work.

And he ignored the vibrating in his pocket for the rest of the day. A clear sign that people were texting him, but he didn't want to face that right away.

It was completely  _ridiculous._

He'd already met Clarke, already went through the thousands of scenarios for their meeting that had left him with sweaty palms and an erratic heart.

He'd kissed her goddamn it.

And now he found himself just as nervous as when he'd been flying out to see her.

Bellamy took a deep breath and focused on the number in the paper in front of him, thinking over what the customer had told him the day before and focusing entirely on work.

His day went fairly normal after that slight hitch in his morning, and his co-workers were the exact same as they always were (gossips and a little too annoying at times) and it felt normal.

He'd almost forgotten about Clarke (he laughed at the thought of ever forgetting her), at least his worries had dimmed.

That is until he stepped in through the front door to his and O's apartment and spotted Clarke, Octavia and Miller all sitting on his couch, eating snacks - and probably making a mess on his couch - and watching a movie.

"Hey, big brother," Octavia greeted, a tone in her voice that made him slightly wary.

But then he met Clarke's gaze, watched her lips curve into a smile and wondered what the hell he'd been worried about all day.

He grinned widely, letting his keys fall on the counter near the door and stepping forward.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

"Hey," she replied.

He leaned in for a kiss, but dropped it on her cheek instead when he noticed that Miller and Octavia were staring at them both (of course).

"Come on," he chuckled, taking Clarke's hand, "these losers need to get a life."

"I take offense to that," Miller declared, burrowing himself further into the couch's cushion as Octavia openly glared.

Bellamy tugged on Clarke's hand, and she willingly followed.

Once in his room, he chanced a glance at his sister as he was closing the door, noticing she was still glaring at him.

When he turned around, Clarke was splayed out on his bed, hugging tightly the bear he'd brought back with him after his visit to Richmond. She smiled lazily once he met her gaze and propped herself up against the headboard.

"So what's your usual routine after you get off from work?" She inquired.

Bellamy grinned, walking towards his bed with slow, precise movements.

"I change," he replied, "then I eat," he added, "and if I have nothing important for school I lounge around until I have to leave for the bar."

"Do you have anything important for school?" She inquired.

Bellamy sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in close.

"Not today," he replied.

Then he kissed her.

It was much like their second kiss, soft and undemanding, sweet. His hand was pressed against her cheek, her hand holding onto his wrist.

She pulled away first, a smirk playing at her lips as she watched him.

"Don't let me stop you," she murmured.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly, slightly dazed.

She laughed, "Don't let me intervene with your routine."

He laughed at that.

"You know, princess, if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask," he said.

Clarke flushed slightly, biting her lip, and he almost kissed her again.

Almost.

"Not yet, Blake," she laughed, "you haven't even taken me out on a second date. I don't put out that easily."

Bellamy half groaned, half laughed, shaking his head.

"You still going to the bar with me tonight?" He inquired.

"Yeah," she replied, "but I'll just watch you work, and maybe drink some soda."

He grinned, "Good."

He rose from the bed, shrugging off his jacket before he moved his fingers up to undo his tie.

He didn't even realize Clarke had moved until she was kneeling in front of him on the edge of the bed, her fingers replacing his own at his throat.

"You look really hot," she admitted.

"I know," he chuckled.

She simply rolled her eyes in response, taking off his tie completely and tossing it on top of his jacket. 

When she turned to look at him again, she had a small furrow on her brow, lip caught between her teeth as she studied him.

"What is it?" He inquired.

She met his gaze for only a moment before looking away again. And then her fingers were combing through his hair, except they weren't taming his hair, they were doing the exact opposite.

"Having fun there, princess?"

She shushed him.

He quirked an eyebrow and waited for her to finish.

When she did, she smiled broadly.

"There," she said, "that's better."

He felt the familiar disarray of unkempt hair, and assumed his hair was back to it's messy mop of curls.

Her fingers were still moving through his hair, and he bit back the groan that was trying to make its way from his lips. 

"Didn't know you had such an affinity for my hair," he teased.

Clarke grinned widely, and leaned forward until her lips were a breath away from his own, so much so that he felt them move against his as she spoke.

"I have an affinity for every part of you."

She kissed him again, this time rougher, needier, pulling him closer until he was flush against her.

He groaned as she nipped at his bottom lip, opening his mouth to allow her full reign of the kiss. He didn't mind giving up his control for now.

He reached out to her, hands falling at her waist and pulling her impossibly closer, relishing at the feel of soft curves and smooth skin.

She pulled away far too soon and he wasn't yet willing to let this go, so he continued small kissed down her throat, breathing heavy as he sucked on the pale skin exposed to him.

"Bellamy," she breathed.

Once he was satisfied that he'd left a mark, he pulled away slightly, unwilling to let her go, but unlatching his lips from her skin.

"We are so not at this level," he said shakily.

Clarke nodded in agreement, but then pressed her lips against his for a couple more seconds. "I honestly do not care."

Bellamy chuckled, but then that same fear from before trickled in once more.

Sex - plenty.

Relationships - zero.

"I don't want to rush this, Clarke," he whispered, staring into the bright blue eyes he'd learned to love.

She smiled softly, fingers moving from his hair to his jaw. "You're not," she assured. "Besides, we've been practically dating for about a month now."

He shook his head, chuckling, "Clarke-"

"I know," she declared. "We're not having sex, Bell."

 _Bell_. Just that made him rethink the whole situation.

"Not yet anyway," she added with a wink. "Now get ready. I want to go watch people get disgustingly drunk."

She pulled away from his arms and hopped off the bed without trouble, exiting his room before he could squeeze in another word.

This girl would definitely be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I had finals all this week and I've been stressing out over them and I just didn't have time to write and ugh. I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, hopefully you guys will like it, and sorry for how short it is.


	16. Maybe A Little Bit

The bar was mostly empty.

Most of the noise was made by her and the group she was with. Octavia and Miller had somehow ended up coming with them, much to Bellamy's annoyance. But Clarke was having fun, and she was glad.

Glad that she had been so easily accepted by Bellamy's friends. Glad that she had been accepted by his  _sister_.

She didn't know what she would've done if they didn't.

The girl working the booths - Monroe - came up to them, talking to Miller momentarily and asking if they wanted anything before walking off. She didn't seem at all stressed by her work, but Clarke figured that that was because most of the clients were seated at the counter, nursing a glass of something strong, or shooting back small glasses. If they were alone it meant something shitty had happened to them, if they were with someone it meant they were just out for a little fun.

Clarke smiled widely at Miller, mostly because he was laughing. And Bellamy had told her that he was never really open with anyone outside of their group. To say she was proud of managing to make him laugh was to say the least.

Everything was going great, until Clarke turned to look over at Bellamy and saw  _Raven_.

He was leaning close to her, a quirk to his eyebrow and a slow smile on his lips.

Her stomach clenched, and she knew it was highly irrational, and completely unreasonable of her. But the familiar sting of jealousy was making itself present in her chest.

This was  _Raven_. Clarke had dated a guy, a guy she'd  _really_ liked, liked so much that she was sure that she could love him, and then that guy ended up already having a girlfriend. And that girlfriend was  _Raven_.

And she knew Raven had a bigger right to be angry at her. Clarke sometimes wondered if she was.

The fear that that situation had been repeated somehow was gnawing at her, but that was ridiculous.

Bellamy wasn't Finn.

Clarke took a deep breath.

Bellamy was  _not_  Finn.

She had nothing to worry about.

Clarke met Raven's gaze momentarily, held her shocked gaze until she was distracted by a couple of boys crashing in through the front door.

They cheered loudly once their eyes landed on her group.

And then both were rushing towards her, and she was wrapped up in a tight hug from both sides.

"So you're the one that keeps putting a smile on that grump's face!" one of the boys exclaimed, pulling away slightly and grinning down at her.

She blushed. Hoped the dim light hid it.

She heard Bellamy's laughter and reigned in the desire to glare.

"Leave her alone, you freaks," Octavia sighed, pushing both boys away.

"I've been dying to meet you," the same boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, Octavia said you got Bellamy on a leash without even trying," the other boy said.

Clarke arched an eyebrow and faced Octavia, who shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

It was moments later when Raven walked up to them, smiling softly.

"Hey," Raven greeted.

"Hi," Clarke smiled.

Introductions were made, smiles were given, and the game continued.

Clarke found that Raven wasn't actually bad company, and had her own humor, harsh but hilarious.

After a while, Clarke made her way over to the bar, taking a seat at one of the stools and grinning went Bellamy walked over to her, leaning in close.

"What can I do for you, princess?"

Clarke smiled, "I'd like a sprite, please," she declared.

Bellamy worked quickly, placing a glass of bubbling soda in front of her.

"Anything else?"

Clarke puckered her lips dramatically and she relished in the sound of Bellamy's chuckle.

He complied though, landing a soft peck to her lips before pulling away. 

Clarke smiled. "We should go out on Friday," she declared.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, a date," she laughed.

"Okay," Bellamy grinned.

"And since, I planned our first date-"

"Really?" Bellamy interrupted, pursing his lips.

"and I know nothing about Atlanta, I think it your turn to take up this responsibility."

"You're ridiculous," he laughed, leaning forward to kiss her again.

He didn't pull away right away this time, and she smiled into the kiss when he brought a hand up to cradle her cheek.

She didn't even realize that the group was cheering until Bellamy was pulling away from her and leaning his forehead against her own, laughing quietly.

His breath fanned across her cheek, and she grinned.

"Your friends are horrible."

Bellamy scoffed, meeting her gaze, "Like Wells and Roma are any better."

Clarke paused momentarily, then laughed, "You're right."

Clarke left that night with Bellamy's arms wrapped around her waist from behind and his face buried in her neck as he led her to his car.

The rest had left at some point throughout the night, so it was only them two by the time Bellamy closed up the bar.

Clarke was giggling, gripping tightly onto Bellamy's hands from where they lay on her waist.

She hadn't drank that night, so the laughter, the giggle, the swaying, the slightly dizziness, she blamed it all on the absolute euphoria she was feeling at the moment.

Bellamy had been in her life for about a month now. She'd developed a small crush after their first week of talking. She started really liking him at the end of their second week. She'd only been able to touch him for less that a week.

Now. Now Clarke wasn't entirely sure how she felt about him, but he knew that she was happy, happier than she'd been in a long time, and Bellamy was the cause of that.

Bellamy turned her around once they reached the car, and pressed her against it. She shivered at the touch of the cool metal and glass.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she laughed, looking up at him.

Her breath caught at the brightness in his eyes, the large smile on his face.

She reached up, spreading her fingers wide across his cheek, covering some of the freckles that covered his face.

Those freckles, she wanted to study them, spend hours drawing every single one of them.

"You're beautiful," she murmured.

He seemed surprised at her words, and glanced down at the ground. She grinned when she saw the blush spread across his cheeks.

She kissed him then, going up on her tippy toes and wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers threading through his hair. 

Unlike the last time she'd let their kissed grow from a simply press of lips, she had no control over it.

He stepped closer to her, pressing his body against her, trapping her between him and the car. One hand rested on her cheek the other tangled in her hair and angled her face up towards him.

She loved his hands, large and soft, fingers gentle and exploring.

He tugged her bottom lip between his, sucking gently until Clarke groaned and opened her mouth to him. 

He kissed like he would never kiss again, and Clarke had trouble breathing so she pulls away with a gasp.

He only moved down to her throat, pressing wet kisses against her neck.

She gasped, letting her eyes flutter shut.

"We should go back home," she murmured.

She froze, eyes snapping open.

He pulled away then, a frown on his lips, gaze worried.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

 _Home_.

How easily she had used that word. She'd been there for a day, and already-

"I-" she started, "I think that maybe I might be a little bit in love with you."

He stared at her for a long moment, and then he was laughing, loudly and wholeheartedly, and Clarke had no idea how she should feel about that.

When he was done laughing he straightened up, shaking his head slightly as he met her gaze.

"You're incredible, Clarke Griffin," he said.

Then he kissed her again.

Soften than before, tender.

She kind of wanted it to last forever.

"I think that maybe I might be a little bit in love with you too," he whispered.

Clarke grinned.

They headed back to his apartment, stumbling in through the dark and probably making way more noise than they should as they made their way to his room. 

Bellamy fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the covers, and Clarke couldn't help but laughing.

He'd stripped himself to his boxer briefs and laid himself out flat on his back, smiling up at her as she took a seat on his lap, sketchbook in hand. She'd started drawing as soon as he'd stopped moving, and when she'd looked up at him again, found his eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

She tried not to wake him as she laughed, deciding to leave sketching for another day and switching off the light.

She curled up into his side, grinning when he wrapped himself around her without waking.

She could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, guys. I swear I think these are getting shorter every chapter.  
> Is there anything you guys would like to see happening in this story? If so just leave a comment with something you would like to see and I'll see if it fits in or not, and how to incorporate it into future chapters.  
> Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the sweet comments you guys left on my last one. (Just so you know, I did pretty good on my finals. I'm pretty sure you guys were the reason for that.)


	17. Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content ahead guys. Just a warning.

It was by far the most horrible day of his life. And he'd had some pretty bad ones.

It was beyond ridiculous.

It all started Friday morning. After Clarke had spent a couple of days in Atlanta and spent most nights curled up beside him after a couple of minutes of intense make-out sessions.

So it was no surprise that he woke up to Clarke wrapped up in his arms and her hair in his face.

But then Octavia had to go ahead and burst through the door at six o'clock in the morning, and that's when practically everything went to shit.

Clarke woke up  _extremely_ cranky and  _beyond_ pissed off, a scowl on her face and hate in her eyes, and she'd stumbled into the shower with a loud yawn and muttered curse words.

She didn't come out until half an hour later when he'd banged loudly on the door and yelled at her to come out.

She wrenched the door open and glared at him.

"Seriously?"

"What?" He asked, stepping back.

"First you woke me up, at six in the  _fucking_ morning, and now you can't even let me shower in peace?" 

She was practically screaming, and obviously mad, and Bellamy tried hard to keep his eyes on her face, but she was wrapped up in a towel and water was still glistening on her skin and-

Clarke slammed the door shut.

"Hey-"

"Leave me alone, Bellamy!" 

Bellamy stepped back in confusion.

**What the hell?**

He walked back out into the living room with confusion written all over his features and then Octavia was staring at him with wide bright eyes. 

"What?"

"You know how I've been stressing over college apps. even though I'd sent them all out forever ago?" Octavia inquired.

"Uh, yeah," Bellamy said slowly.

"And you know I was just getting stressed because they take  _forever_ to reply?" She continued.

"Yeah."

"Well," she grinned, "University of Georgia!" She exclaimed. "Full ride, bitches!"

Bellamy's eyes widened, "No way!" 

He surged forward, reaching for the letter in Octavia's hand, reading over it quickly.

"This is great, O, I'm so proud of you."

Octavia grinned, throwing her arms around her brother and laughing happily. "And it's only an hour away."

"Hour and a half, two at the most," Bellamy nodded.

"Exactly," Octavia grinned. "Orientation is on the 12th of August."

Bellamy frowned, "That's only four days after my school year ends, we're not gonna be able to spend any time together."

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Bell, we  _live_ together."

He gave her a sheepish smile.

"So you've made up your mind?" He inquired. "This is where you wanna go?"

"Definitely."

Bellamy grinned, handing her back the letter.

It was then that Clarke walked out of his room, still half dead on her feet and drying her hair with a towel. She only narrowed her eyes at the two of them when she noticed their excitement. 

"What's got you two in such a happy mood?" She inquired.

"I just got accepted into UGA," Octavia said, grinning happily.

Clarke's eyes widened. " _Shit."_

Bellamy frowned in confusion, and looked over at O to see the same expression on her face.

"They're sending back acceptance letters," Clarke hissed, "I forgot about that."

"What's wrong, Clarke?" Octavia asked.

Clarke shook her head, "My mother is not gonna be happy about some of the letter we get back," she sighed. She seemed to shake herself a little out of her crappy mood and smiled warmly at his little sister. "I'm really happy for you, Tavia," she murmured. "When do you start?"

"August 17, technically. But I'll be going a few days earlier to settle."

Clarke nodded.

Bellamy let out a breath of relief, glad that Clarke was out of the shitty mood she'd woken up with.

He'd spoken too soon, because it was only a couple of minutes later, when he'd made his way out of the shower and Clarke was walking around his room, making frustrated sounds and with a couple of things in hand.

When she noticed he was in the room, she turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"Why do you have to be so messy?" She exclaimed. "Is it impossible for you to keep your room clean for more than five minutes?"

The confusion he'd felt since he'd woken up was now replaced by anger. 

**What the hell?**

"What is your problem?" He exclaimed. "You've been pissy since you woke up, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with  _me_?" Clarke laughed. "Maybe you should be asking yourself that question, because obviously-"

"Obviously, what?" He snapped, stepping forward, eyes narrowed. "Huh,  _princess?"_

He'd never used the nickname with any venom before, but as it fell from his lips in that moment it seemed like the most hateful words in the universe.

Clarke pushed him.

He didn't expect it, and stumbled back a few steps.

She breezed past him and out of the room, slamming the door on her way out.

Bellamy was left glaring at the door for a couple of minutes before he decided to get dressed, movements harsh and filled with frustration.

He didn't know what the hell her problem was, but he definitely did not want to deal with it.

He had no idea what had caused her to change her mood. The day before she'd been all sunshine and rainbows and now she was nothing but a raging storm.

Women were so confusing.

When he was done getting ready, and he walked out of his room. He was met by the muffled sounds of really loud music coming from Octavia's room. Clarke was nowhere in sight, so he guessed she was holed up in Octavia's room.

He debated whether or not he should go in there, decided against it and shoveled in a quick bowl of cereal before he made his way out of his apartment. Although it was Friday - his day off - he'd been asked by a coworker to pick up their shift for that day, and Bellamy was glad to help.

If he hadn't, his day probably wouldn't have turned out as shitty as it did.

On his way to the bank he'd stopped for his usual cup of coffee, and as he was making his way to the building, a man bumped into him and spilled said coffee all over his shirt.

 _Thank God_ that neat freak Fred kept extra shirts in his car. For  _what_ reason, Bellamy would never know, but Fred had offered it to him as soon as he spotted the coffee stain, and for that Bellamy was ultimately grateful.

He'd have to buy the man lunch sometime in the near future.

It wasn't until later on that morning that he'd had to deal with a shitty customer. The man was yelling about his credit card and all the problems it brought him and Bellamy tried really hard to explain to the man how he could fix his plan, but Bellamy could barely fit a word in.

By the time lunch rolled around, Bellamy was beyond annoyed and completely irritable, so he couldn't be blamed when he'd snapped at a couple of his coworkers throughout the day.

Today was just not his day.

And to make things worse, his drive back to his apartment, which should've been filled with excitement, because today was Friday, and he was supposed to go on a date with Clarke that night, all he felt was dread and a lot of  _fucking_ anger because there was  _way_ too much traffic.

He still had no idea what had been Clarke that morning. He had no idea if she'd gotten over whatever it was. He had no idea if she was still up for their date. And he definitely had no idea if  _he_ was up for their date. 

But worst of all. He didn't even know what time he would make it back home, because the  _damned_  traffic would  _not_ move. He didn't even know if there would be  _time_ for a date.

He banged his head against the steering wheel and prayed that he would make it home soon.

Almost two hours later he did.

He crashed through his front door with a scowl on his face and growl of frustration leaving his lips.

"Looks like someone had a bad day."

He rounded on the person who'd spoken - Jasper - and glared as hard as he could.

"Why the  _fuck_ are you guys always here?" He exclaimed, glaring at his three friends, all of who were sitting in his living room (with Clarke and Octavia) and watching a movie. "Don't you guys have your own shitty apartment?"

Monty opened his mouth, but both Miller and Octavia both smacked him, shutting him up.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and made his way to his room, removing his jacket and throwing it haphazardly in a random direction before he threw himself face down on the bed.

Today was  _not_ his day.

It wasn't long before he heard the familiar sound of his door shutting, and Bellamy didn't have the need to lift his head and check who it was. It could be any of the five that had been sitting in his living room.

He wasn't entirely sure who it was until he felt a familiar weight settling on the small of his back and the familiar press of her body against him as she leaned over him.

"Bad day at work?" She murmured, hands falling on his shoulders.

"Bad day in general," he grumbled back.

Clarke sighed.

"I'm sorry about this morning," she said, "I was in a shitty mood."

"I noticed," he said dryly.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, pressing a kiss below his earlobe.

"You gonna tell me what got you in such a shitty mood?" Bellamy inquired.

Clarke sighed, and he could feel her lean her forehead between his shoulder blades.

"My mom called me last night," she informed, "and she was her usual charming self."

Bellamy didn't say anything.

"Honestly, I'm surprised it took her this long to call. My dad probably held her back, but there was no holding back last night."

"What'd she say?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke scoffed. "The same crap.  _Clarke you have to focus on your future. Clarke, I don't know what you think you're doing. Clarke just stop making stupid decisions._ Clarke this, Clarke that. It's a never ending story."

"What is she so worried about?"

"That you're a super bad influence and that you'll somehow force me to forget about everything I've ever worked for, or worse, that I'll end up pregnant and be forced into a life with you because;  _Clarke, you don't really know what he could do. A girl like you-_ blah blah blah."

She groaned loudly, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

His heart beat loudly in his chest, and he wondered if she could hear it.

"What if your mom is right?"

Clarke pulled away slightly. "What? You planning on getting me pregnant and trapping me into a life with you?"

Bellamy huffed out a laugh, and wished he wasn't face down on the bed so he could really turn to look at her.

"No. I mean, what if I'm a bad influence on you?"

"You're ridiculous," Clarke huffed.

"No, I'm serious," he said. "I mean, I'm the reason you're not home right now-"

"Shut up," Clarke ordered. "You're obviously not thinking straight right now. I think Wells is a worse influence than you could ever be," she laughed. "Come on, Bell. You got to school, you have a job, you take care of Tavia. You're the most responsible guy I know."

Bellamy paused for a second.

"You're right."

"Of course I am," Clarke smiled, and she leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. "We're gonna have to cancel date night," she declared.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure. I think we both just need a little relaxation right now," she sighed.

Bellamy made a sound of agreement.

"Come on," Clarke said, climbing off of him. "Get undressed."

Bellamy quirked an eyebrow, which wasn't as easily noticed when half of his face was pressed against the mattress, but he manged to get his point across.

"Just do as I say," Clarke ordered.

She got off the bed, and Bellamy quickly followed, taking off his shoes and then starting on his tie. He watched as Clarke walked over to the door, locking it (she'd been doing that ever since her first day when she found out everyone was prone to burst into his room unannounced a lot, although sometimes she'd forget, she most often didn't) before she walked over to where he sat at the edge of the bed.

She stepped in between his legs, replacing his hands on his tie and taking it off easily before she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"This isn't yours," she declared, slightly confused.

"And how do you know that, princess?"

The nickname reminded him of how he'd spit it out at her that morning, and he cringed. He'd have to make that up to her.

Clarke didn't seem to noticed as she continued to work on his shirt.

"You always pick out your outfit before you take a shower," she murmured, "this wasn't the shirt you picked out this morning."

Bellamy could honestly not know how she noticed the difference between two white button ups.

She met his gaze, smiling at his confused expression.

"The buttons," she explained, "they're different."

He had not noticed that at all.

Once she finished unbuttoning his shirt, he stood, causing Clarke to take a few steps back as he took it off, throwing it on the pile that's been forming since he stepped into his room at the floor near his bed.

He moved to his belt, and seriously, he'd undressed in front of her enough times in the past couple of days (and seen her in various states of undress as well) where it just felt comfortable. But as he undid his belt, he felt a sudden change in the air, a tension he couldn't quite explain.

Clarke took over for him, undoing the belt easily. Bellamy couldn't take his eyes away from her hands as she slid the belt from the belt loops.

Then she kissed him, and really, Clarke was so short compared to him that he decided to help out, reaching down to lift her from the ground, and settling her on his hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He nipped at her lip, satisfied when she opened her mouth to him and moaned against his lips.

He sat on the bed first, allowing her to readjust her legs before he fell on his back, groaning as she pressed herself fully against him.

He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling on it gently as her fingers moved lazily over his exposed skin.

He loved kissing her.

Loved hearing the breathless moans, and feeling the pressure of her fingers whenever he did something just how she liked it.

They hadn't done anything besides making out and allowing a few wandering hands, and seriously Bellamy couldn't be blamed if he'd played it all out in his head already while in the shower.

He knew what type of partner she'd be. Demanding but equally giving. Loud and appreciative. Definitely the type that could leave his back with a few scratch marks.

Just the thought of it was making him hard.

He flipped them around before she could notice, keeping her legs wrapped around his hips but putting some distance between them. He didn't want to be the one that started anything, didn't want their first time to start in a flurry of need.

He kissed her until she pulled away (she always pulled away first) to breathe, and continued down to her throat. He loved leaving love bites on her throat, always leaving her flustered the next day when she could do nothing to hide them and leaving him grinning like an idiot.

Clarke was wearing a tank top and pair of leggings. Just one thin layer between his hands and her skin, and seriously, Bellamy couldn't help himself when he reached down to her hips and pushed her shirt up a bit, groaning at the feel of her soft skin.

Her fingers were tangled in his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp and causing him to shudder every once in a while. She kept breathing out his name in between small gasps. The heel of her foot pressing against his ass at times when he sucked on that particular patch of skin beneath her earlobe.

She was driving him _insane_.

He pulled away from her for a moment, meeting her gaze and groaning at the blown pupils he was encountered with. He pressed a kiss to her lips, firm and gentle and then pushed her further up the bed so that he wasn't hanging awkwardly half on and half off before he returned to her throat.

"Bell," she murmured.

"Mhm?"

 "I want more."

Bellamy let his eyes fall shut.

**Damn it.**

"Princess," he breathed, trailing a path of small kissed up her throat and to her lips. 

She must've known he was going to deny her, because she wrapped her legs tighter around him and pulled him closer, causing him to practically collapse on top of her.

"I know you want me," she gasped, grinding against him.

He groaned, letting his forehead fall to her shoulder as she repeated the motion.

She did it a couple more times before he pressed down hard against her, not allowing her to move and causing her to whimper.

He kissed her again, wet and filthy and Bellamy  _wanted_.

He groaned when she pulled on his hair, and dug her fingers into his back.

"What happened to not yet?" He asked her.

Clarke groaned in frustration, trying to move under him but not managing much.

Bellamy watched her, half turned on, half amused and seriously he was being fairly cruel.

He sighed and lifted off of her slightly, allowing her to move again.

She wasted no time in grinding against him and he wanted to laugh, or cry. One of the two.

"We're not having sex," he said.

"Bell," she whined.

"But I can get you off," he finished, arching an eyebrow.

This time he did laugh at the excited look on her face, and the enthusiastic nod she gave him.

He kissed her again, sweeter than before, but just as needy.

He moved his kisses to her throat once more, but he didn't stop there.

He lifted her shirt higher until it was rolled up beneath her breasts and he wanted to roll his eyes at the complication of tank tops with built in bras. Bonus though, Clarke was _only_ wearing the tank top.

He didn't take it off immediately, instead opting to press open mouthed kisses to the bare skin of her tummy, smiling as he spotted the goosebumps that rose on her flesh.

She writhed impatiently beneath him.

He wondered when she'd last gotten any action. He decided not to ask in that moment, he'd probably get smacked. (He'd probably get smacked anyway, but not asking at that singular moment seemed way more important).

Then the thought occurred to him, and he stopped completely.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy looked up, meeting her confused gaze.

"You're not a virgin are you?" He inquired.

He got a smack anyway.

"Bellamy!"

"This is important information," he said defensively, "I need to know at what pace I should go."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "I've had sex before," she huffed. "Now get to it."

"Pushy," he grumbled.

"Please," she said, sickly sweet, and he complied.

He hooked his thumbs at the waist band of her leggings, grinning when she lifted her hips off the bed.

He pulled completely away from her as he took off her leggings, and then nestled himself against her once he'd thrown them onto the pile.

"You're going painfully slow," Clarke huffed.

"You know," Bellamy started, "I knew you would be this demanding. No way would your ' _I get everything I want'_ attitude not be translated into the bedroom."

Clarke pulled at his hair, "You're making me out to be brat," she pouted.

He laughed, kissing her. "You are," he assured.

Clarke rolled her eyes, and sat up momentarily to remove her tank top, rendering Bellamy completely speechless.

Clarke Griffin was laying in nothing but a pair of panties on his bed, completely willing and - 

**Goddamn it.**

He kissed her, harder, needier, hands moving from her hips and trailing slowly up her tummy until he was cupping her breasts.

"I've wanted to get my hands on these for a while."

Clarke laughed, "You should've asked, I probably would've let you," she cut off in a gasp when he flicked a nipple with his thumb.

"You'll be the death of me," he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to top of her breast before moving further down and taking a nipple into his mouth, groaning when she pulled on his hair, and retaliating by flicking his tongue repeatedly over the erect peak.

"Bell." _  
_

He pulled away and repeated.

She dug her fingernails into his should blades and he groaned. 

**Fucking _knew_ it.**

He moved slowly as he made a trail of kisses down her belly, stopping when he reached the waist band of her panties.

She arched up against him, causing him to chuckle.

He took off the lacy garment quickly enough, taking a moment to appreciate her naked form, eyes moving hungrily over every inch of her body, meeting her gaze last and smirking at the the sight of her swollen lips and dark eyes.

"One word out of your mouth-" she broke off, glaring at him.

He only laughed as he resumed the kiss over her belly. Stopping at her navel and dipping his tongue inside for a moment before trailing a wet path further down until he reached her folds. He groaned at the taste of her, delving his tongue in and smiling as she thrust her hips up. He moved an arm under her leg and around her waist to hold her down and focused on the moans that were erupting from her mouth.

He parted her lips with his tongue, delving in deeper and hissing slightly when the pull of his hair got a little too painful.

He licked a line up her slit, reaching her throbbing nub and circling it slowly with his tongue before he sucked it into his mouth, having to work a little harder to keep her down against the bed. 

His free hand joined his tongue, playing with her juices as he focused on her clit. 

He easily slipped a finger inside of her, slipping in another after a couple of small thrusts.

"Yeah," Clarke breathed, "just like that."

He moaned appreciatively, moving his fingers faster inside of her and drawing figure eights with his tongue against her clit.

Her moans echoed in the room, his name practically being chanted as she got closer to her climax.

He felt her walls fluttering around his fingers and sped his movements, pressing his tongue flat against her clit and applying just enough pressure. 

She tumbled over the edge, gasping his name and heel digging into his back.

He slowed the speed of his fingers, moving slowly as her walls clenched around them, and relieving the pressure of his tongue. 

Once she came down from her high she collapsed against the bed, breathing heavily.

Bellamy pressed a soft kiss against her clit before he removed his fingers from inside of her, crawling up the bed as he licked his fingers clean of her juices.

"You're disgustingly good at that," she murmured.

Bellamy laughed.

"You're welcome."

Clarke breathed out a laugh.

"You want me to take care of you?" She asked softly.

Bellamy shook his head immediately, leaning down to kiss her.

When he pulled away she was smiled lazily up at him. 

"I'm fine," he told her.

"But-"

"I'm good," he repeated, pressing a brief kiss to her lips before sliding off the bed. "Get some sleep, princess. I don't need a grouchy monster tomorrow morning."

"That's gonna happen anyway so I don't know why you're trying to avoid it," Clarke declared, moving slowly to fix herself on the bed.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

Despite the hard on he still had, he felt immensely satisfied.

He figured only Clarke Griffin could manage that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I tried. I suck at smutty things.


	18. Bellarke

Clarke sat at Wingstop, happily munching on a ranch soaked fry and listening to Octavia ramble on an on about her excitement for college.

"Only a couple of months at the most!" Octavia sighed, taking a sip from her soda.

Talking about college only made Clarke uneasy, she'd forgotten she wouldn't be there to intercept the letters from the colleges she'd applied to, and her mother would realize soon enough, and then all hell would break lose.

 Octavia stopped talking about college once Jasper arrived, who despite being Bellamy friend, was very close to Octavia as well (as were all of Bellamy's friends).

Jasper immediately dug into his boneless garlic parmessan wings, which Clarke had also gotten.

("Yes, now you know how to live life!")

Their conversation became much more six pack inducing from that point on.

"You should've been there, Clarke," Jasper laughed, "it was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"And Bellamy just stood there, gaping like a fish outta water and it was-"

"Hilarious!" 

Clarke laughed, shaking her head. "I guess that's what Christmas does to you, mistletoe especially."

Octavia chuckled. "Honestly, if you and Bellamy hadn't gotten together I think he and Miller would've ended up married and with beautiful adopted children."

"They still will."

They all turned to see Monty drop down onto the only empty chair left, a smile on his face.

"How did you know we were here?" Octavia finally asked, eyes narrowed.

"Jasper tweeted you guys were all going to Wingstop, and this is only one you guys go to because their fries are always the best, so here I am," Monty sighed. "Thanks for the invite though."

Clarke grinned.

"Don't you have class today?" Octavia inquired. 

"Yeah,  but it got cancelled, our professor is going through some drama. What's new?"

Monty grabbed some fries from Clarke's plate, scooting closer towards her.

"So, what are we doing today?" Monty questioned.

 "All of us are going out to watch a movie," Octavia declared, finality in her voice.

"What movie are we watching?" Clarke inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, not you. You're staying home."

Clarke frowned, "What?"

"You've been excluded," Jasper sang.

"You'll just have to lone around with Bellamy, I guess," Monty added.

"I'm sure it'll be fun though," Jasper added, "we'll be crashing at my place tonight."

Clarke paused, smiling when she realized what was going on.

"Oh," she started, "I forgot you guys actually had your own place."

The boys laughed sarcastically, while Octavia burst into a fit of giggles, shaking her head.

 "I'll remember this when you suddenly need a place to crash," Jasper said accusingly.

"Why would I need anywhere to crash?" Clarke laughed. "Bellamy's bed is good enough."

They all groaned.

"What if you fight?" Monty inquired.

"I'll still sleep on his bed," Clarke shrugged.

Octavia leaned forward, "I don't know if this means you'll make him sleep elsewhere, or if you'll have make-up sex."

Clarke shrugged. "Depends on what we fight over," she laughed. "Anyways, what are we doing  _now_ though?"

Jasper immediately started talking about possible plans.

Clarke smiled to herself. So far, her relationship with Bellamy had exceeded all of her expectations. Since Friday, he'd gone down on her every night. ("I still stand by my  _No sex_ rule, princess.") She wasn't gonna mention that oral was still technically sex. She was still upset that he never allowed her to return the favor, not once in the last three days, and she didn't exactly know why.

Aside from the sex (or the sorta-sex) everything about Bellamy was still much more than she'd ever expected. Sure, he was an ass half of the time, but even then she enjoyed his company, their verbal sparring though sometimes frustrating was kind of fun. And when he wasn't being an ass, he was being a total sweetheart.

Sunday morning he'd taken her out to breakfast, and spent the rest of the day at her side doing whatever he could come up with around Atlanta until he had to go to class.

She'd asked him if that was considered as their second date, but he'd decided that no, it definitely was not.

"Clarke?"

"Huh?"

She turned to see all three of her new friends staring at her with curious eyes and barely repressed laughter.

"Daydreaming?" Jasper teased.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Did you guys decide what we're doing?"

"Yeah, we were telling you, but you were off in  _la la land,_ " Jasper sniggered, shaking his head.

"Alright, shut up," Clarke sighed, "let's just go."

They all laughed, all rising from their seats. Jasper made sure to pile up all the leftover food into one of the to-go boxes before walking out.

She felt the familiar vibration in her back pocket and reached in quickly to check who it was.

* * *

**I hate school. I hate is all.**

_**Stop being a baby, Blake.** _

**I'm sorry? Who's the one that**

**would text me everyday**

**whining about your crazy**

**teacher?**

* * *

Clarke let out a laugh, receiving an eye roll from Octavia, and more sniggering from the boys.

She wanted to flip them off, but her hands were too busy.

* * *

_**I never thought you were** _

_**such a complainer.** _

**You're right. Complaining**

**is more your thing.**

_**What does that mean?** _

**It means you complain about**

**the smallest of thins, princess.**

_**You're an ass.** _

**Debatable** **.**

_**I hate you. What time are** _

_**you getting home?** _

**.....**

**When my class is over.**

_**I'm gonna kill you.** _

**Princess.**

**_You know, I could threaten_  
**

**_you with abstaining sex... if_ **

**_we were having sex._ **

**Shouldn't it be the guy that's**

**always pushing for sex in**

**relationships?**

_**Girls have needs to. Girls** _

_**are just as sex-crazed as** _

_**boys, we just hide it better.** _

**Okay. Understandable. But**

**I'm pretty sure I fulfill your**

**needs. EVERY NIGHT.**

_**Alright, big boy. Three days,** _

_**don't act like it's been years.** _

_**I know you get off on it just** _

_**as much as I do.** _

**Maybe a little less.**

_**Then you should let me fix** _

_**that.** _

**Soon.**

_**Promise?** _

**I know I'm incredibly good**

**looking, princess, but you**

**need to control that THIRST.**

_**Why are you stooping to** _

_**Jasper's level of language?** _

_**I'm gonna punch you.** _

**I'm amazing and you know**

**it.**

_**You're an idiot and you** _ _**know** _

_**it. If anyone's amazing in this** _

_**relationship, it's me.** _

**So rude.**

_**TRUE.** _

**Yeah well have fun with**

**your truth. I'm gonna do**

**college stuff.**

_**Shut up.** _

* * *

"Are you done?"

Clarke grinned at Octavia, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders as they made their way down the street.

"You can pretend you're annoyed all you want, I know you're a fangirl."

"I think we're all fangirls of your relationship," Monty declared, turning his head slightly to look back at them.

Jasper whirled around, walking backwards (Clarke wondered how long it would take for him to trip.) as he pointed at her. "I spent  _hours_ thinking of a couple nickname for you two."

"Couple nickname?" Clarke asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It was like ten minutes, shut up," Monty laughed.

Jasper grinned, "It felt like hours."

"So what did you come up with?" Clarke inquired.

Jasper's grin seemed to widen, Clarke didn't know how that was possible. " _Bellarke_."

Clarke paused, "Bellarke," she repeated slowly.

"We've been using it behind your backs for at least a week now," Monty informed.

"Bellarke," Clark said again, nodding slowly, "at least it doesn't sound hideous."

"Any creation of mine could never be hideous," Jasper cried indignantly.

Octavia laughed (and Clarke didn't exactly know, but she thought the girl was thinking of Jasper's future children) shaking her head. "You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously awesome," Jasper grinned.

The next second, Jasper was flat on his ass on the sidewalk, and Clarke was sure they would all develop six packs by the end of this day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating whether or not I should do a The Proposal AU for Bellarke.  
> Sorry for taking so long, the Holidays were really taking up my time. Hope you guys all had great Holidays, and hopefully you guys will have a great New Years, I'll upload before then though, so no need to worry.  
> Hope you guys like it.


	19. Never End

Bellamy was sprawled out on the couch by the time Clarke got home, and thankfully, his loser friends (and adoring sister) actually listened and stayed away, leaving Clarke to be the only one to walk in through the door a little half past eight.

"Hey," Clarke greeted, smiling as she set down her stuff and walked over to him.

He grinned up at her, not moving from his position on the couch. Clarke rolled her eyes at that and settled on top of him.

"Ow," he hissed, shoving at the knee that was digging into his thigh.

"Such a weakling," Clarke laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she stretched out on top of him.

"Says the one that could struggled with the grocery bags yesterday," Bellamy teased.

"Uhm, you live on the fifth floor of a building with no elevator," Clarke exclaimed, jabbing at him painfully.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "Excuses."

She jabbed at him again, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not even surprised to be honest," Bellamy continued. "So tiny and princess-y."

"I'm not tiny!" 

Bellamy craned his neck to look at their bodies where they were pressed together. He could see the difference between their heights without even trying.

Clarke smacked him.

"You're so mean to me."

"I'm not," he denied.

"You so are. All the time."

She pouted, and Bellamy half wanted to roll his eyes or kiss her.

"You're so whiny."

"I hate you."

Bellamy chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around her and nosing at her cheeks, pulling her closer and moving slowly down her throat.

"That's not what you were saying last night."

Clarke groaned. "Maybe not, but I'm definitely saying it tonight."

"You sure?" Bellamy hummed, pressing soft kisses to the spot beneath her earlobe. "I think I can change that."

Clarke's fingers were digging into his shoulders, small murmurs of satisfaction passing through her lips, still though, she continued to fight him. (He wasn't surprised in the slightest.)

"Nope. I think I'll stick to it."

Stubborn as ever, his princess.

Bellamy chuckled, pulling back slightly and smirking at the noise of disagreement she made.

"You're so difficult," he murmured.

"You're difficult," she countered.

Bellamy shrugged. "How about you kiss me and stop talking?" He offered.

"You're the one that's being a tease," Clarke grumbled.

But she was kissing him the next second, so Bellamy decided to let the tease comment go.

(He'd show her a tease later.)

They kissed like they always kissed; with no hesitation or shame. The battle for control only lasted a little bit, but Bellamy was used to that. Clarke would never go down without a fight, even with kissing. 

She was all soft lips and an expert tongue and Bellamy adored every minute of it. Adored the way she subconsciously moved her hands over his body, settling herself on his hips to support herself and completely adored the sounds she made.

The couch didn't allow them much room to move, so they simply settled for kisses and wandering hands, not bothering to rush anything.

He liked it. Most of his kissing experience always led to something more, something hasty and without meaning that was only meant for release.

It was nice to have this with a person, being able to simply enjoy the feeling of it.

Of course it had to be ruined, because that's how most of Bellamy's life went anyway.

There was a loud banging on the door, consistent and without hesitance and Bellamy wondered who the hell would come knocking when all the people he knew were currently crashing at Miller's place with strict orders to stay there.

Clarke groaned as she moved away from him.

"Who's that?" She mumbled.

Bellamy shrugged, and the two worked to untangle themselves from one another and get off the couch.

Once he was free, he headed over to the door, a small frown on his face.

That frown only deepened when he opened the door and actually saw who was on the other side.

Jake and Abby Griffin were both standing on the other side of the door. Jake looking at him apologetically and looking like he wished to be anywhere but there, and Abby looking angry enough to tear of his head with he bare hands.

"Where's my daughter?" She asked.

"Mom?"

Clarke's voice came from behind him, sounding as confused as Bellamy felt in that moment.

Abby shoved past him, stopping when she caught sight of her daughter.

Bellamy was still confused as hell.

"Do you want to explain this to me?" Abby questioned, shoving a piece of paper into Clarke's hands.

Bellamy couldn't tell what it was from where he was standing, but he noticed the look of dread that took over her features once she read it over.

"Mom-"

"This is ridiculous, Clarke!" Abby exclaimed. "You're ruining your life!"

"I'm not ruining anything!" Clarke exclaimed, dread forgotten and anger now fully present.

"Why are you doing this, Clarke? For this boy?" Abby asked. "I knew he wasn't good for you."

"I'm not doing anything!" Clarke hissed. "This was just an option. I haven't made up my mind yet!"

Bellamy only got more and more confused by the second, so he decided it was time to step in.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Abby whirled around to face him, but not before snatching that paper from Clarke's hands. 

"This," she hissed, shoving the paper into his hands, "my daughter is giving up an education at the number one school in the country for  _you."_

Bellamy looked over the paper in his hands. It was an acceptance letter from Emory University. He didn't get to read it all before it was being snatched from his grasp by Clarke, who was glaring angrily at her mother.

"You flew all the way here so you can yell at me about my life choices?"

"No. I flew here to take you back home," Abby snapped, "I'm not gonna let you ruin your life because of some boy."

"Are you serious?" Clarke laughed. "You're not gonna  _let_ me? Did you forget that I'm eighteen? You don't get to make my decisions for me!"

"You're still under  _my_ care!" Abby exclaimed. "I still support you."

"Then stop!" Clarke exclaimed. "I don't need you to take care of me! I don't need you to tell what to do. I'm not gonna live my life the way you want me to. I'm gonna do what I want, what makes me happy. Why can't you accept that?"

Bellamy's mind was working at a million miles a minute, trying to work out everything that was happening in that moment. 

_Clarke. Emory. Happy. Ruin. Life._

"Clarke-"

"No," Clarke said, shaking her head. "I'm staying, and you have no say in that. You can take that flight back home on your own."

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life, Clarke," Abby sighed, shaking her head and staring at her daughter with pity.

"No," Clarke declared, "I'm making the best choice for myself and my happiness."

Abby walked out without a word, only sparing him a glance to hatefully glare at him.

Jake was still standing at the door, looking like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he said, walking forwards to envelop his daughter in a hug. "You know how she gets."

Bellamy watched the two embracing.

_Clarke. Ruin. Life._

"I love you," Jake declared, pulling away with a kiss to Clarke' forehead and promises to see her soon. 

As the man walked by him, he landed a hand on Bellamy's shoulder and bid him goodbye before exiting.

_Ruin. Life._

"Bellam-"

"Wait."

_Ruin._

"You're going to Emory?"

Clarke sighed. "I want to."

"Why?"

"To stay here in Atlanta," Clarke replied, "to stay here with you, why else?"

He looked up then, meeting her gaze. "You're going to Emory for me?"

Clarke frowned. "Bellamy wh-"

"What other schools did you get accepted to?" He asked.

"All the ones I applied to," Clarke replied.

"Which ones?"

"Harvard, Stanford, John Hopkins, others. Bellamy why does it matter?" She asked, clearly exasperated.

"Clarke. I don't want to hold you back," he declared. "I mean, I-"

"Bellamy," Clarke sighed, stepping closer to him and linking their fingers. "You're not holding me back. Emory's a good school."

"But-"

"But nothing," Clarke smiled. "Bellamy I finally have a chance to be really happy. I  _am_ happy. Here. With you, and Octavia and Miller, and those two dorks, and I get to talk to Wells and Roma every day on the phone anyways. And I'm- I'm just really happy here. I don't need to go to a super fancy school to become a doctor, I can do that just as easily from Emory. Which, by the way, was ranked 24th best medical school in the country by U.S. News. Considering how many schools there are in this country, I think it's pretty great."

Bellamy stared at her.

"If you try to break up with me right because it's ' _what's best for my life'_ I swear to God I will beat the living crap out of you," she warned.

He cracked a smile, shaking his head.

"I'm too selfish for that."

Clarke laughed, going up on her tippy toes to kiss him, soft and sweet.

"You're the best things that's happened to me," Clarke murmured against his lips, "I don't regret this relationship for a second."

Bellamy smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde.

 "I love you," he whispered.

No  _maybe,_ no _I think_ , no  _a little bit_. 

This was real, this was everything.

He loved her. And he never wanted to let her go.

Clarke pulled away slightly, smiling up at him.

"I love you too, Bell," she laughed. "You're such a dork."

He made a noise of disagreement, but then her lips were on his once more and he decided against arguing. He thought there'd been enough arguing that night.

They kissed slowly, tenderly, as if they were kissing for the first time, and Bellamy relished in the warmth that curled in his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her even tighter whenever she whispered  _I love you_ in between kisses.

They didn't have sex that night.

What they did could never be just sex.

It was so much more than that, something Bellamy had never experienced before.

All soft touches and slow movements. Taking his time and allowing every touch to display how he felt.

There was no rush, no need that had to be taken care of. It was more than seeking pleasure, it was actually connecting, being as close as he possibly could be with the woman he loved.

They curled around each other when it was over, falling asleep to words of comfort and love.

Bellamy never wanted it to end.


	20. Snores of the Sleepy

Her mom didn't really back off. She called the next day to apologize (and Clarke guessed that was her father's doing) but had started talking about Clarke's choices soon after, and Clarke had hung up.

It was getting annoying, since the calls kept coming anyway, or texts.

Octavia was thrilled when she heard that Clarke was most likely attending Emory, and Miller even more so (though he didn't really show it). The two dorks didn't seem that surprised.

Bellamy had tried to bring up the college situation a couple of times as well, and all of it involved them two being apart for a long period of time, which Clarke was too selfish to accept. After the first couple of days he got tired of arguing with her, and Clarke was glad for it.

Their days returned to their normal routine; Bellamy wakes up, gets ready for work, and leaves. Clarke waked up about two hours after he leaves, has breakfast with Octavia and has fun with her (and sometimes with the other boys if they're in class or not) for the rest of the day. Bellamy comes back from work, the two of them (or sometimes some of the rest depending on work or school schedule) go out to eat or fix something up in the apartment before settling for a couple of hours of doing nothing before Bellamy goes off to work again. Clarke goes to sleep at around eight at night and wakes up when Bellamy comes home again, they spend an hour or so making out and he giver her a couple of orgasms before they go to sleep.

So when Friday came around (and thankfully Bellamy wasn't picking up a shift for one of his coworkers) and Bellamy had his day off, Clarke was glad to hear that they would be doing something on their own.

It started at eight o'clock in the morning when Bellamy woke her up with excited words and constant rushing. To say she was not happy about being woken up was to say the least. 

He made up to it afterwards when they were in the car, not hesitating in stopping at the nearest Starbucks so she could get some coffee, and stopping again once more when she finished.

He's packed a bag for them without her knowledge, and he'd assured they're only be staying somewhere for one night.

"What about your classes?" Clarke asked with a frown.

"One day isn't going to kill me," he replied with a shrug, grinning over at him.

Clarke arched an eyebrow, "That's what you say now."

He only waved her off and kept on driving.

Turned out it was gonna be five hour drive. After the first hour Clarke demanded that they stop and get provisions.

("We're driving, princess, not heading out to the desert for days." But he'd stopped anyway.)

Which is why Clarke found herself with at least ten humongous bags of chips, twice as many candy and as many bottles of water she deemed fit to stay hydrated.

Bellamy had protested at all the junk, but he was happily munching on some Cheetos while he drove anyway.

"So, you're telling me where we're going?" Clarke finally asked.

"It's a surprise, princess."

Clarke narrowed her eyes, reaching over to punch him, "I hate surprises."

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Clark-"

"Tell me or no sex."

Bellamy glanced over at her with arched eyebrows. "Are you seriously using that on me?"

"I shall use it whenever I see fit," Clarke said, "or until I come up with something better. I mean sex ca-"

She cut herself off, shaking her head, "Who am I kidding? Sex is the only thing men think about."

"Hey!" Bellamy exclaimed. "I think about other things!"

"Regarding me? What else?"

Bellamy smiled sheepishly, "The thought _I love her_ pops into my head whenever I look at you," he said, and despite the smile he sounded honest.

Clarke laughed, "You're adorable."

"But sexy."

"But sexy," she agreed in between giggles. "Now tell me where we're going."

"You're no fun," he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm plenty fun and you know it, now where are we going?"

"Tybee Island," Bellamy informed, "it's really cool, and really sea related, so it's cool."

"And how long will we be staying there?" 

"Well, we'll be arriving at around one, so I think we should leave at noon tomorrow, because I don't plan on getting back home at around midnight."

"You baby," Clarke laughed. "I'm guessing you have everything planned?"

"You guessed wrong," Bellamy replied, shocking her, "I decided this last night right before I fell asleep. I have no idea what we're doing, we'll just decide when we get there."

Clarke narrowed her eyes. 

"Do you know what I hate more than surprises?"

Bellamy glanced over, "What?"

"Not having perfectly laid out plans."

Bellamy laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

Their car ride was filled with absurdly loud laughter and even louder music, with the two of them singing (practically yelling) along to the lyrics of the songs that started playing.

Bellamy complained about the amount of crumbs that made their way onto his car while they ate chips, but otherwise stayed with a smile on his face. Clarke had noticed, no matter what the boy did, he always looked grumpy. He'd be cooking breakfast, or watching a movie, and he's have this adorably grumpy expression that Clarke may or may not have kissed away in a couple occasions.

They made a few stops along the way for bathroom breaks, the downfall of staying hydrated.

When they finally reached Tybee Island, Clarke was more than car sick and wanted to pass out for a couple of hours. 

Bellamy didn't allow it, and on the spot decided they needed real food, so they found the closest restaurant that looked acceptable and feasted until their stomachs were full and they actually  _really_ wanted to sleep.

Bellamy put a stop to that as well.

Clarke spent her time in a lighthouse/museum, Ft. Pulaski (because no one was a bigger history than Bellamy Blake), and ended their day after a visit to the marine science center and dinner at the crab shack.

Clarke fell onto the bed of their hotel room with a loud sigh, relishing on the feeling of finally being able to lay down.

"Come on, princess," Bellamy murmured, tugging on her hand. "Let's shower."

Clarke groaned but followed anyway, crawling unceremoniously off the bed and heading over to the bathroom. It was a large bathroom, with a nice shower and a tub.

The water felt like heaven, and Bellamy's fingers on her scalp as he washed her hair made it even more heavenly. She returned the favor of course, even if he laughed as she did so because she had to go on her tippy toes (a very dangerous thing to do in the shower) to manage it.

Bellamy got out of the shower first, but only to fill up the bath tub.

Clarke followed after him, brushing out her hair as she dripped water all over the tile floor, and tying up into a bun. By the time she was finished with that Bellamy was already nestled into the warm water.

"You jerk, I'm freezing my ass off out here and you're all fine and dandy," she hissed.

Bellamy laughed, "I'm just enjoying the view, princess," he declared, offering his hand to help her get in.

She set one foot in carefully, not wanting to step on him, and once she had a sure foot hold, moved quickly to submerge most of her body in the water, opting for pressing her body against Bellamy's for warmth when the water didn't cover her completely.

She had nestled herself on his lap, knees at his hips and body pressed fully against his as he continued to splash warm water on her exposed back.

"I love you," she murmured, smiling softly.

The grin he gave her almost made her want to cry, but then he was kissing her, large warm hands moving over her body, and crying was the last thing on her mind.

It was slow, and gentle, and very much like their first time, and Clarke enjoyed every second of it.

She loved how Bellamy held her, how he responded to all of her moans and whimpers and knew exactly what she wanted without her having to say anything.

Water sloshed out a bit, but Clarke couldn't bring herself to care, and simply let herself enjoy the feeling of Bellamy all around her.

Her forehead was pressed against his, breaths mingling and staring into each other's eyes as they moved, her hands on his shoulders, his hands on her hips.

It was perfect, and Clarke came with his name on her lips.

Bellamy lasted only a couple more thrusts that made her feel completely satisfied and incredibly happy. It was a strange feeling, when your orgasm hit and you were waiting for your partner to experience the same, it made her arch her back and roll her hips all that more, just to help him over the edge.

"I love you too," he told her when they were out of the tub, towels in hand and drying each other off slowly.

Clarke chuckled, shaking her head and heading off to find some clothes to slip into for bed. 

She ended up putting on a tank top and pair of underwear before she slipped into bed, watching Bellamy as he slipped into a pair of boxer briefs (men looked super sexy in those) before joining her.

She nestled into his warmth, allowing sleep to slowly take her.

She woke with a start when Bellamy startled himself awake with a particularly loud snore, a dazed look on his face before he fell back into slumber.

Clarke only stared at him in shock for a couple of minutes before she burst out into laughter, he didn't wake again, snoring softly as he slept.

When he laughter died down, she leaned over to press a kiss to his lips, still giggling as she nestled against his side, grinning when he wrapped himself around her and started snoring softly in her ear.

She was more than used to his snores, ranging from soft to loud depending on how tired he was, and had found that she was strangely comforted by them, always lulling her too sleep.

He was _too_ adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, this was just kind of a filler but not really, but yes really. I don't know, it seems I always write really short chapter when it's Clarke's POV. Hope you guys like it anyways.


	21. Stupid French Girls

July was passing in a breeze, and all Bellamy could see was the end of the school year up ahead.

Things in his life were going extraordinarily great, and it was kind of scary. Scary because Bellamy didn't think that anything had gone this good in his life for a long time.

And Clarke was such a large reason for that.

Before she came along he hadn't realized how much time he spent just going through the motions, school, work, break work. How much time he barely spent with any of his friends, with his  _sister._

It was a good thing Clarke was around because she liked to drag them _everywhere_ , and he could tell everyone adored her for it. Every time he was free of any school or work responsibilities, and the others were as well (which wasn't really hard for Octavia), she dragged them off to their next adventure.

Jasper and Monty were mostly doing crazy things with Octavia, which was expected, despite their age difference (which wasn't all that much to begin with) they were extremely close. Given, they were all trouble makers and constantly shortened Bellamy's life span by the decade, but he loved them.

He and Miller were back on track. He hadn't even realized that their relationship had become kind of blegh in the past couple of months (long before Clarke came around) and he hated himself for it (what kind of best friend was he?).

It wasn't that they didn't spend time together, because they practically lived together, it was the fact that they never spoke (and that was their usual thing, but they always told each other the important things anyway).

So Bellamy had been working his ass off to fix that up, and Miller simply accepted him with open arms (of course).

 So because he and Miller were spending a lot of time together, he wasn't surprised that Clarke had grown just as close to Miller.

He  _was_ surprised though, when he walked in through his front door one day after his shift at the bank and saw the two snuggling on the couch.

Honestly, he didn't know who to blame, both of them were tactile as _hell,_ even more than him, and  _he_ was a touchy person.

"Yey!" Miller said softly. "You're back."

"Yeah," Bellamy replied slowly, "work ended."

Clarke shifted, allowing space for him, and gave him a look that clearly meant;  _Get your ass over here_.

Bellamy slipped out of his jacket and took of his tie, kicking off his shoes and plopping down on the couch.

There was a little more shifting as Clarke settled her head on his lap, and Miller settled his head on her stomach, and then they lapsed into a comfortable silence, and Bellamy then noticed what they were watching.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, glaring at the two. "I thought we agreed to watch this only when  _I'm_ around!"

Miller sighed, "But you're never around, it's so much easier to just move on without you."

Clarke smacked his arm and from the wince Miller gave, Bellamy realized it was actually a hard hit. "First of all," Clarke started, "that was rude," she told Miller, "and second of all, it just started, Bell, don't get your panties in a twist."

"Bellamy wears boxer briefs," Miller said dumbly.

Both he and Clarke stared at him for a moment before simultaneously rolling their eyes.

"'Cus boxer briefs are the way of life," Bellamy said anyway, "I don't know how you stand it; wearing tho-"

"Hey!" Miller cried out. "Not cool."

"What do you wear?" Clarke inquired, glancing down curiously at him.

Miller only huffed out a response, and Bellamy couldn't help but grin when Clarke's eyes lit up with a sign of challenge.

Before he could even process what was going, Miller's pants were halfway down his ass and Clarke was falling on her ass on the floor, Miller following soon after. Bellamy stared at them with wide eyes, and they all simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Boxers!" Clarke breathed out in between giggles.

Bellamy only laughed harder.

He went to work at the bar later on that evening, and came home to Miller passed out on the couch and Octavia curled up on the floor, head propped up on a pillow and hand wrapped tightly around Miller's.

Octavia steals all his friends.

Clarke was sleeping soundly in their room, and Bellamy didn't have the heart to wake her, so he showered quickly and curled himself around her.

Things were good. Things were great.

He woke up the next morning to an empty bed- apartment, with no note anywhere, but what really threw him for a loop was the fact that Clarke had woken up and gotten ready before nine o'clock in the morning.

Before he could ponder on it anymore, his phone started vibrating.

* * *

_**I'm assuming you're awake cus** _

_**your alarm went off about a min.** _

_**ago.** _

**You guessed right, princess. You**

**gonna tell me what's going on?**

_**Octavia and me are driving to** _

_**Athens.** _

* * *

Bellamy frowned.

* * *

**What the hell for?**

_**July is almost ending, Bell.** _

_**Then school is gonna start.** _

**And?**

_**And Tavia wanted to check** _

_**out the city she's gonna be** _

_**living in.** _

**She couldn't do that next** **month?**

**You know, when school actually**

**starts.**

_**Didn't want to. Stop being a** _

_**butt. Also, did you know this** _

_**place was Athens-Clarke b4?** _

**Uhm... cool?**

_**You suck, and I hate you, and** _

_**stop being a grump. See you** _

_**tonight.** _

**Tonight? You guys are gonna**

**spend the whole day there?**

_**Yeah, it'll be fun.** _

**Fresh invite.**

**_Eww. Stop saying the crap_   
**

**_Jasper says._ **

**This is America. The land of**

**the fucking free.**

_**You're ridiculous.** _

**Ridiculously hot.**

_**GOOD BYE. Love you.** _

**Love you too. Buy me stuff.**

_**No.** _

**Yes.**

_**Fine. Later.** _

* * *

Bellamy headed to work and tried to ignore the nagging feeling of his little sister moving away.

Two hours away, but still, that's a long fucking way.

His day was spent as boring as ever, which he should've been used to by now, but ever since he and Clarke started talking he'd always be getting texts from her, even if he couldn't answer, and okay, call him weak, but as soon as he got a chance, he texted her.

* * *

**What are you guys doing?**

_**Eating. Leave us alone.** _

**Princess.**

* * *

She sent him a picture of a slice of pizza that looked so good it was probably illegal. Suddenly the sandwich he had spread out in front of him didn't look so appetizing.

* * *

**Bring me some.**

_**No. I'm gonna eat it all.** _

**Not cool.**

_**I'm super cool. So cool** _

_**I'm** _ _**like a snowstorm.** _

**That was so fucking lame.**

**You're a dork.**

_**Not my finest moment,** _

_**but still cool.** _

**Cool people don't say**

**they're cool.**

_**Screw you, Bell. Stop** _

_**being an ass.** _

* * *

Bellamy almost burst out laughing, but he was surrounded by his co workers, he was a serious guy, he would  _not_ laugh.

* * *

**What have you guys been**

**doing?**

_**Walking, buying trinkets,** _

_**eating too much. We're** _

_**gonna go to the campus** _

_**when we're done.** _

**Take pics. I want to see this**

**place.**

_**Don't worry. I'm a pro** _

_**picture taker.** _

**Stop. You're hurting me.**

_**Rude.** _

**Loser.**

_**GOOD BYE.** _

* * *

He practically shoved his sandwich down his throat and then continued his work day.

He didn't get to see either Clarke or O until he got home from the bar, and his sister was passed out in her room, surrounded by a couple of shopping bags and still dressed. All he could do was roll his eyes.

He was surprised to find Clarke awake when he walked into his room, arching an eyebrow when he met her gaze.

"Hey," he greeted, slightly confused.

Clarke's eyes widened, "Holy shit, what time is it?"

"It two-thirty," he informed, even though she had already glanced at the alarm clock on his night stand. "What are you doing up, princess?"

Clarke chuckled. "I bought new art supplies while in Athens," she informed, "I guess I just got a little lost in it."

"You guess?" Bellamy grinned. "You texted me at ten that you guys were home, and by the looks of it, O passed out as soon as she walked into her room. That's four hours of you sitting there."

Clarke blushed. "My bad."

Bellamy chuckled, shaking his head and stripping down to his boxers before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What'd you draw?"

Clarke only hesitated for a second, but then she was handing over the sketch book and Bellamy flipped all the way to the beginning before he really looked through it.

The pages were filled with many things, mouths, noses, hands, eyes, hair. He could tell at least one page was dedicated to different people. He spotted Octavia's eyes, and Miller's smile, and a smile he guessed was Wells as well. There wasn't anything really solid, just pages filled with never ending drawings of body parts. 

Nature started coming into the picture a couple of pages in, all types of animals, and flowers, and trees, some unfinished, some completed.

He'd interrupted Clarke drawing out the moon in a very elaborate manner, and looked over at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm offended," he declared.

"Oh?"

"I see me nowhere on here," he explained, handing back the sketchpad, "as your boyfriend, I expected to see my face all over it."

"Your face is not that cute," Clarke huffed, "not worth my time to draw. Miller on the other hand, his smile is beautiful."

Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"You're such a dork, princess."

She kissed him then, small giggles erupting from her lips as she did so.

"Come on," she murmured, pulling him onto the bed.

It took a little bit of time, but Clarke ordered him around until he was slightly propped up on some pillows and she was sitting on his lap. Somehow, this had all happened in between kisses. He had no idea how _that_ had happened.

"Now," Clarke grinned, "you just lay back and look pretty," she told him.

"What?"

"The reason you're not on here is because I wanted to get you in person," Clarke informed, "not that I couldn't have drawn you from memory, but this is way more fun."

Bellamy rolled his eyes and laid back, watching her as she worked, slightly fascinated. Her brows were furrowed, lip caught in between her teeth, and hand flying over the paper faster than he thought possible.

He opened his mouth to say something the moment Clarke glanced at him again, and she stopped him with narrowed eyes and a pointed finger.

"You say something about stupid french girls and I will stab you," she warned.

He let out a laugh, shaking his head, and bit on his lip to keep himself quiet.

Clarke would probably stab him without meaning to (or so she'll say).

They settled into a comfortable silence, their breathing the only sound in the air.

It was calming, almost, watching Clarke draw, and he settled himself further against the pillows and let his eyes fall shut. He wasn't falling asleep (he thought), but it sure wouldn't have been the first time if he did, always waking up the next morning with a finished sketch of himself on night stand and charcoal pencil somewhere on the floor.

"Hey," he said suddenly, eyes snapping open in time to see Clarke jump slightly on his lap (he would've felt anyway if he hadn't seen it), he's obviously startled her. "Did you buy me something like I told you?"

Clarke huffed out a laugh, shaking her head and leaning forwards to press a kiss to his lips.

"You're ridiculous," she declared.

Bellamy grinned, "Ridiculously hot."

Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed him again, a little deeper this time.

When she pulled away for air (always the one to pull away first, Clarke) he looked up at her with a small frown.

"So is that a yes or a no?"


	22. We're Forever

_"You're such a loser, Clarke. I'm left here all alone and you're out having fun in Atlanta."_

Clarke rolled his eyes, "Wells, you're the only person I know that's this whiny," she sighed, "you should come over here."

 _"Maybe sometime in the future,"_ Wells replied,  _"how are you and lover boy doing?"_

Clarke grinned, "Great."

 _"Oh God,_ _you have that tone in your voice,"_ Wells sighed.

"What tone?" She frowned.

" _The one I get whenever I start talking about Roma,"_ Wells informed. _  
_

Clarke gasped in outrage, "No I don't!"

_"Yeah, you do."_

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Bellamy chose that moment to walk in through the door, a small confused frown on his face.

"Hey, princess, have you seen my tie?"

Clarke arched an eyebrow, "What tie?"

"The one with the stripes," Bellamy declared, "with the blue?"

"Oh, I washed it yesterday," Clarke realized, reaching to the side of the bed where she'd left a basket of folded clothes. It was nestled at the top because it was one of the last things she'd washed (because ties were tricky things). "Here."

Bellamy grinned, snatching it from her hand and stealing a kiss.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he said against her lips.

Clarke laughed, "Wither up and die," she replied.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and pulled away, working on putting on his tie.

 _"Aww,"_ Wells cooed from her phone,  _"you two are so domestic!"_

"Why are we friends again?" Clarke questioned, frowning.

_"Because I'm the only human being on this Earth that can put up with all of your crap for so long. Even you and your new pals have fought. Do we fight? No. 'Cus I know how to deal with you."_

"You know, you saying all that crap just makes me want to punch you in the face," she declared.

Wells laughed,  _"You couldn't even if you tried."_

Clarke rolled her eyes, catching Bellamy's gaze. He quirked an eyebrow, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I'll call you later, alright, Wells?"

 _"I should've known, lover boy's gonna steal the spotlight once more,"_ he sighed wistfully.

Clarke laughed, "Shut up."

_"Alright, alright, bye Clarke. Love you."_

"Yeah, love you too, idiot," she said, hanging up her phone and tossing it to the side.

Bellamy took her hand, pulling her up until she was kneeling on the bed, his hands moving to her hips as she rested hers on his shoulders.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something, princess," he declared.

"Oh?"

"It's about the college thing," he started, and immediately Clarke knew this conversation wasn't going to turn out like she wanted it to.

"What about it?" She asked slowly.

Bellamy took a deep breath, "I think you should go to Harvard," he let out in a rush.

Clarke shook her head immediately, "No, no, Bell-"

"Clarke," he sighed.

"No," she said firmly, "Harvard is seventeen hours away! I'm not going to move that far away because my mother thinks that Harvard is somehow gonna make me the greatest doctor on Earth! Emory is great, you think I would settle for a college that didn't meet my standards? I know what I'm doing with my life, Bell."

"Princess, if it weren't for me, you would have ended up in Harvard for sure," he declared.

"And then what?" Clarke scoffed. "I get my pretty Harvard degree and lose myself in my work, and then when do I get my chance to be happy? My mother met my dad when they were in high school, you know that? She told me once that she didn't think they would've ended up together if they had met at any other point in her life. I don't regret meeting you, Bell, or falling in love with you, or deciding to go to Emory so I can stay close to you and still do what I want. What school I go to doesn't really define me as a doctor, they change the same things everywhere, the things I'll do when I'm finally a doctor are the things that will define me."

Bellamy took a deep breath, clearly an internal struggle still burning within.

"Bell," she sighed, tangling her fingers in his hair, "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere, and if you try to push me away because you think it's what's best for me I will hurt you."

Bellamy huffed out a laugh, leaning forward to rest his forehead against her own.

"I love you," he murmured.

Clarke smiled, closing the distance between them and pressing her lips firmly against his own, when she pulled away, she grinned up at him. "You're an idiot and I think I love you way more than should be allowed."

Bellamy grinned, threading his fingers through hers and brushing his nose against her own. "Did I ever tell you how I found your number?"

Clarke stopped at the change of subject, but nodded, "Yeah, you said you found it in the library," she declared, "you were browsing."

"Not exactly," Bellamy grinned. "Octavia checked out a book for me, told me something about how I needed to read it so I could tell her whether or not it was worth it for her to read," he informed, "your number was inside it."

"Why'd you lie about that?" Clarke asked, slightly confused.

"The book," Bellamy grinned, "it was  _A Princess of Mars."_ _  
_

Clarke stared for a moment before she burst out into a fit of giggles, "Is that where that stupid nickname came from?"

(She could still remember her and Wells standing in the library, hidden in between tall stacks of books.

"This is stupid, Wells, you can't write on them."

"Come on, Clarke, live a little. It'll be funny.") 

Bellamy nodded, a small smile playing at his lips. "Don't really know why I didn't admit, but I think it had something to do with the fact that I kept the book."

"You kept it?" Clarke gasped. "Bellamy that's library property!"

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "I told them I lost it, payed for it an everything, princess."

"You're adorable," she laughed, wrapping her arms around him. "So, where's the book?"

Bellamy paused, "Safe place."

"What? Can I see it?"

"No," Bellamy grinned. "You'll get it at some point in the future."

"What the hell does that mean?" 

"That I'm secretly a romantic and I have big plans."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "That's no secret."

"Whatever," Bellamy chuckled, "now I got to get to work, so I'll see you later."

Clarke tightened her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss once more.

"Hey, Bell?" She murmured, pulling away slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're it?"

Bellamy took a moment to answer, but when he did, he cupped her face and smiled widely, "I think we're forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I typed up on my phone while surviving the New Year, got kind of boring for a second before everyone decided to actually do something. Sorry it's short, but I kind of like it.


	23. That Second Date

Bellamy had requested his shift at the bar to be put off during finals. It wasn't the first time he'd requested something like this, so it was granted.

The only problem he was experiencing was that none of the other bartenders were free to take up his shift.

"You can hire someone," his boss - Kane - declared.

"What?" Bellamy questioned.

"Oh come on, Bellamy," Kane laughed, "you're more in charge of this bar than I am, and you take up way more shifts than you need, a new hire could be refreshing."

"So, what, you want me to hire some new dude?"

"And rework the schedule so he and everyone else can get fair hours," Kane added.

Bellamy arched an eyebrow, "You remember the reason I came to you is because I needed time  _off,_ right?"

Kane grinned, landing a hand on Bellamy's shoulder and giving him a firm nod, "You'll figure out what to do," he declared, and the proceeded to walk out of the bar.

(Kane was a big shot lawyer, the bar used to be his mother's and it was kind of just a side project for him.)

Bellamy hissed, "Fucking, Kane."

Ten o'clock on a Wednesday evening, the place was only filled with a couple of people. Those drowning in their sorrows, and those just out to hang out with some friends. So when Bellamy spotted one guy - Wick - coming in through the front door, an idea struck him. 

Wick had been coming around a lot in the past couple of weeks, Bellamy thought that had more to do with the fact that when the guy first showed up, he'd encountered Raven, and then after the firecracker had left had asked Bellamy if she showed up often. Bellamy said yes, because it was true.

Raven had been showing up at the bar almost every night. She never got super drunk (and that was because Bellamy refused to give her anything more than a couple of beers, she was still underage after all). She talked only to him mostly, and Monroe while she was going around waiting tables. Bellamy had to admit, Raven actually became good company.

He pointed at Wick, stopping the man in his tracks. "You."

"Me?"

"Do you want a job here?" Bellamy inquired.

Wick neared the bar, leaning against it and arching and eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

"Completely," Bellamy nodded vigorously. "You'll be working this whole upcoming week, you're taking up my shift while I worry about my finals and then after that I'll fix up your schedule."

Wick stared at him.

"You'll get to have a sound excuse to talk to Raven," Bellamy offered.

Wick grinned, "Count me in."

Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky my finals aren't until next week, or you'd be in a shit hole."

Bellamy laughed, "Thanks, man."

Wick shrugged and ordered his usual drink, and the two started up easy conversation, mostly about school.

It was thirty minutes later that Raven arrived, sighing deeply as she sat on one of the free stools at the bar, she nodded in greeting, and Bellamy quickly got her her usual (she'd been around enough times for him to remember it).

"You look down," he commented.

Raven nodded, not looking up from the beer in her hands. "Yeah, I mean, college man, adult life. It's all way harder than I thought it would be."

Bellamy nodded, "Scary shit," he agreed. "You working?"

"Yeah," Raven nodded, "got a job at a car shop, pays good enough."

"You're good?"

It was a simple question, but Raven seemed to understand the meaning behind them, because she looked up to meet his gaze, nodding and adding a small smile (a rarity). 

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Bellamy nodded, "I know we're not exactly friends, but you tell me if you need anything, I'll help you out," he declared, "I know how hard it can be to do it all on your own."

"Thanks," Raven declared, taking a gulp of her drink. "So, how's Clarke?"

Bellamy smiled (and he was not ashamed to admit that it was simply because she had been mentioned), "She's good. She's gonna be going to college here, Emory."

"Really?" Raven inquired. "I always thought Griffin was gonna go to those top five places."

Bellamy frowned, "Yeah, guess she settled for top twenty-five."

"Understandable," Raven nodded, "you guys are serious, right?"

"Very."

"Then why would she move away. Staying makes sense, it's what I would do."

And of course, Wick picked that moment to jump into their conversation with a smart remark that made Raven roll her eyes up at the sky (or the roof) as if to ask God why he would cause her such an annoyance.

Bellamy bit back a grin and allowed Wick to put his "moves" on Raven for a little while, only because it was fun to see the man get shut down at every turn.

"Hey," Bellamy interrupted, arching an eyebrow at Raven, "what college you gonna be attending?"

(He already knew this information.)

Raven pursed her lips, "Georgia Tech," she replied slowly, "remember?"

Bellamy grinned, "Oh, yeah, that's right," he said nonchalantly.

"What?" Wick exclaimed. "No way! That's where I go!"

Bellamy struggled to keep in his laughter, but decided to let it out when Raven turned to him with hate filled eyes. Luckily, someone down the bar was waving him down, so he used his escape and made his way over.

Raven had been around him long enough for him to learn that being on her bad side was never a good thing. 

Raven had also been around enough to meet his friends when they popped by, and meet his sister when she showed up with Clarke at her side. It was a slow process, but with Clarke and Raven on good terms, Bellamy really thought that at some point Raven would work herself into their group.

If he was being honest he kind of hoped she would, she was fun, and incredibly sarcastic, and really, he thought she really needed some friends.

He glanced over at her, catching the "you gotta be shitting me, you're an idiot" look she sent Wick. He knew it was only a matter of time before something happened between those to. 

(Clarke insisted nothing would happen. He'd produced twenty bucks from his wallet and arched an eyebrow in challenge. She'd rolled her eyes and complied.

Octavia was the keeper of those forty bucks at the moment. Bellamy was sure he would win.)

Later on that night, Bellamy closed up the bar with Wick at his side, giving the man precise orders about everything and anything that had to do with the bar and assuring that Monroe or Sterling would help him if he needed everything.

Wick had nodded along to everything Bellamy was saying, but Bellamy could tell that the other man wanted to laugh.

He got home at his usual time, walking right past a sleeping Miller in his living room with way more blankets bundled around him than Bellamy even realized he had in his apartment, and straight to his room.

Clarke was still up when he closed the bedroom door behind him, and she looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he said back, starting to undress, "why are you up?"

"Oh. Miller's sick, and his coughing wouldn't let him fall asleep until about an hour ago. I was taking care of him."

Bellamy nodded, "But if he fell asleep an hour ago, why are you still up?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Because I took a really long shower and dressed really really slowly."

"You shouldn't have dressed at all, I wouldn't have minded."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do," he replied, smirking.

"Hurry up and shower," Clarke order, curling up under the covers and settling, "we need to talk."

Bellamy paused at her words, but shook it off after she sent him a large grin.

He took a quick shower and after drying up and brushing his teeth, he threw on a pair of boxer briefs and curled himself around Clarke.

"So," he started, "what did you want to talk about?"

He wasn't nervous.

At all.

"Oh," Clarke said, as if remembering that they were gonna talk (he really thought that that was exactly what happened), "Wells and Roma are stopping by tomorrow."

His first thought was;  _Friday. I don't work._

His second thought was;  _What?_

"What?" He voiced out. "Why?"

Clarke moved them around a bit so he was flat on his back and she was propped up on her elbow and leaning over him, free hand reaching up to play with his still damp hair.

"Because," she said slowly, "they're on their way up to Harvard, and Wells decided it would be a good idea to stop by before the school year started."

"He's going to Harvard?" Bellamy asked dumbly.

Clarke huffed out a laugh. "Yes. Him and Roma. They're both studying law, like Miller."

"What'd Wells say about your decision to not go to Harvard?" Bellamy asked after a couple of moment of silence.

Clarke sighed. "You remember how I told you I like to have carefully laid out plans?" She inquired.

"Yeah."

"Well I have had carefully laid out plans all my life," she informed, "and I still do."

Note;  _I know what I'm doing with my life, Bellamy._

"That doesn't answer my question," he replied.

"He doesn't really care," Clarke replied, "he said I could do whatever I want and be happy."

Bellamy met her gaze, allowing silence to take over. 

She was looking at him with this sort of expression in her eye; annoyed, amused, loving.

Bellamy realized at that moment that he wouldn't be able to live without her. He wanted what was best for her, and Harvard seemed to be that in his mind, but she had put a fight countless times before, and he had finally decided to give up.

He wanted her with him. Harvard be damned. He wouldn't force her to make a choice she didn't want to make.

"I love you," he said finally.

Clarke grinned, "I love you too," she replied.

Bellamy leaned up slightly to kiss her, a small brief kiss with only affection (and the obvious love) behind it, before he pulled away.

"Now, go to sleep. If we're gonna have guests tomorrow, you can't be your usual grump."

"You're the grump," Clarke grumbled, but she nestled herself against his side and settled for sleep anyway.

Bellamy smiled, reaching over to turn off the light on his nightstand and wrapping his arm tightly around her, fingers curling in her hair.

The next morning, he woke up to Octavia and Miller making a racket in the kitchen, with Octavia's shitty pop music playing at an alright volume and the clear sounds of someone cooking ringing through the air.

He untangled himself from Clarke, deciding to let her sleep another hour before waking her and forcing her to get ready. 

After quickly brushing his teeth and throwing on a pair of sweatpants, Bellamy headed out of his bedroom.

"Morning," Miller greeted.

"Morning," Bellamy replied.

Two hours later, Clarke was showered and dressed and her face was practically inside the liquid of her mug (which had way too much of that coffee mate crap if he was being honest).

"She looks dead," Miller commented.

"Why are you still here?" Bellamy replied.

"Because you love me," Miller grinned.

"We all love you," Clarke declared.

Bellamy frowned, "Seriously? I've been trying to get a word out of you since you crawled out of bed and I get nothing, but you have enough energy to tell Miller-"

Clarke slapped a hand down on his face, it didn't hurt, but it made Bellamy scowl anyway. "Shh," Clarke hissed, "you talk too much."

Bellamy ignored Miller and Octavia laughing their asses off, and settled for pinching Clarke hard on her arm. 

She slapped him hard in the chest in response.

It was about an hour and half after that little scene that Wells and Roma finally showed up, smiles on both of their faces and arms spread wide.

They even hugged Miller and Octavia, who returned the hugs happily and without question.

(Bellamy thought there must be a "Let's all have friendships behind Bellamy's back" club because this kind of shit happened way too often.

But it turned out Roma and Wells were just spreading love, because the next second Clarke was making introductions.)

"Sorry we're late," Wells smiled, "we got kind of lost."

"It's alright," Bellamy nodded, "Clarke was being a grouch anyway."

Clarke slapped at him again.

Wells and Roma only laughed, "Of course. Clarke is always a little monster in the mornings," her best friend declared, musing her hair.

"You guys are horrible people," she declared.

Wells grinned, and enveloped Clarke into another hug, pulling away after a long moment.

"I missed you," he declared.

"You too," Clarke laughed. "Now, tell me everything and anything that happened while I was gone."

Roma scoffed, "Literally nothing."

Wells made a sound of protest, "Says you," he declared, "don't worry, Clarke, I got all the gossip."

"I didn't doubt it for a second," Clarke replied.

Turns out Wells, no matter how low key he'd seemed, was a huge gossip, and knew everyone's story about everything.

They spent a good hour laughing at all the stories Wells told them, and eating some take out before Wells and Roma headed out again, the same hugs and smiles spread around.

"I'll see you soon, dork," Wells declared, pressing a kiss to Clarke's forehead before he turned to Bellamy with a grin, "and you, I'll see you probably when I see her too," he laughed, giving Bellamy a brief hug.

"It was nice meeting you guys," he heard Roma say, probably to Octavia and Miller, but he was more focused on what Wells was saying in his ear; "You take care of her, or I'll hurt you. I like you, man, but she's invested, and if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to do the same to you."

Bellamy smiled despite the threat. Wells really cared for Clarke.

"Understood," he replied.

They left a couple of minutes after that, and then Miller and Octavia got called away by Monty and Jasper for their next adventure (Bellamy was fucking sure he was getting purposely left out of all their crap, probably because it was something really stupid), so it left him and Clarke in their apartment.

 _Their_ apartment.

Bellamy glanced over at her, watching her furrow of concentration as she surfed through the channels on the TV.

He was invested too.

He settled on the couch beside and got himself comfortable, smiling when Clarke curled into his side as she settled on a Leonardo DiCaprio movie.

It was about halfway through the movie when one of them spoke up.

"Hey, did we ever get around to have that second date?" Clarke asked, eyes wide.

Bellamy glanced at her, eyebrows furrowed as he was hit with realization. "Oh wow, we didn't!"

Clarke laughed. "I mean, I guess it doesn't matter, we're already way past the second date stage, and we've been out together enough times."

"But we never officially labeled them dates."

She rolled her eyes, "Bellamy I'm pretty sure they're dates no matter the label."

"No, no, we'll have that second date. I promise you," he declared, nodding his head.

Clarke chuckled, "You're ridiculous."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she slapped a hand over his. 

"Don't say it," she hissed.

Bellamy simply rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. She only held her hand over his mouth for a couple of more seconds before she pulled away, settling against him on the couch once more and turning her attention to the TV.

He let a couple of seconds pass by.

"Ridiculously hot."

Turns out the princess' punches were worst than her slaps.


	24. Stuck With Me

"I should get a job," Clarke murmured looking over at Bellamy from her seat in the passenger side of the car.

"Okay?"

"I mean, I've practically moved in with you - which reminds me, I still need to move the rest of my stuff over here - and like, I should pay for stuff," she explained.

Octavia popped up from the backseat, grinning, "I never pay for stuff."

"Yeah me neither," Miller commented.

"Because you don't live there," Bellamy declared, glancing back at Miller.

"He kind of does," Clarke and Octavia chorused.

Miller laughed.

Bellamy only rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to Clarke.

"I own the apartment, princess, so it's not like I have to pay rent," he declared.

Clarke sighed, "Okay, but what about all the other bills? And groceries?" She inquired. "I'm getting a job," she decided, not waiting for his approval.

"You go ahead," Bellamy said, "but you should wait until after you set up your class schedule."

Clarke grinned.

Her life in Atlanta seemed a lot more permanent now. Her mother still didn't really approve of her choices, but she had accepted that she could do nothing about Clarke's decisions. It was something Clarke had appreciated, and had smoothed out relations with her mother.

They were on speaking terms now, and Clarke was happy about it.

And now with Bellamy out of school officially and not having to deal with his classes, they'd had more time together, that time obviously involved Octavia and the rest of the gang (Octavia because she would be going off to college and the rest because they had separation issues; Monty and Jasper had started crying when they packed up Octavia's stuff in the car that morning to start off to Athens).

Clarke tuned into what Octavia was saying; all worries about her year, and her roommate and he studies, and being away from everyone else.

Miller appeased her soothing words and lots of hand holding (they did that a lot).

Clarke was going to miss having Octavia around all the time. As they'd both been out of school while the boys were out at school or work, they'd spent all their time together; shopping, going out at random times, watching movies and having fun.

"I'm gonna be sending you a weekly allowance," Bellamy said gruffly, frowning but staring at the road ahead, "enough to get you everything you need."

"Bell," Octavia protested, "I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt it," Bellamy replied, "but I'll always take care of you, O, you know that."

"Of course," Octavia sighed.

Miller chuckled, "Did you expect anything else, Octavia?"

"Not really," Octavia laughed, leaning back in his seat.

"And you'll call me, right?" Clarke inquired, glancing back at her. "Every day?"

"Okay, you guys are acting like parents right now," Octavia huffed.

"Every day," Clarke repeated sternly.

"Every day," Octavia grumbled, causing Clarke to grin in victory.

"Good."

"What about me?" Bellamy asked in protest. "You're not gonna call me every day?"

"Oh shut up," Octavia sighed, "you're probably gonna be with Clarke all the time any way so it'll be like calling the both of you at the same time."

"Whatever," Bellamy grumbled.

Clarke smiled.

She knew Bellamy was putting up a tough front at the moment, but they all knew that he was freaking out on the inside, they were all nice enough to pretend they didn't know.

Their drive to Athens was met with a little traffic, but they still made it to the city in record time, and arrived on campus minutes after they arrived into the city.

They all went through the motions until they encountered a large group of people in the quad.

Octavia whistled low, grinning widely as her eyes landed on a tall imposing figure in the crowd. One that became less imposing when five other men on the exact same size and stature joined him.

"Holy," Clarke breathed.

"I think I died and went to heaven," Octavia declared.

"How many more of them do you think there is?" Clarke questioned.

"I don't know," Octavia replied, "but I only need that one right there?"

Clarke glanced over at her, seeing the predatory glance she was sending to first man they'd seen.

"Okay, you guys," Bellamy said, "we're still here."

Both she and Octavia shushed him, waving him off as they continued to stare at the group.

"Hey," Miller said, eyes wide, "isn't that Lincoln Woods?"

"Yeah," Octavia grinned, "it is."

Clarke frowned, "Who's Lincoln Woods?"

"Star quarterback for the UGA Bulldogs," Octavia grinned.

"I  _did_ mention that Octavia loved football, right?" Bellamy asked in a hushed whisper at her side.

"Yeah," Clarke said, looking back to where Octavia was standing, only to find that the girl wasn't there at all.

Clarke glanced over to where the man was standing, spotting Octavia standing in front of him.

"She moves fast," Miller commented, "like I didn't even notice she moved."

"Me neither," Clarke hummed, looking up at Bellamy.

She reached up to smooth out his frown, and grinned widely when she caught his attention.

"She's a big girl, Bell," she declared.

"Yeah, and he's an even bigger man," he said sourly.

"Don't worry, Bell," Miller declared, patting him on the back, "I think we can take him."

Clarke snorted, earning narrowed glances from both boys. "I'm sorry," she laughed, "it's just- what are you gonna do when all his friends jump in to help?"

Bellamy pursed his lips. "You're honestly the worst."

"Thanks."

"Let's go get my sister away from that menace," Bellamy declared, starting to walk over to them.

"Too bad you're not gonna be able to do anything about it when we're gone and Octavia attends school here," Clarke sighed, teasing.

Bellamy only glared at her.

"Hey, Bell," Miller started curiously, "would you get mad at me if I took a picture with him?"

Another glare was his answer.

Miller and Clarke ended up taking a picture with the man anyway, for reasons.

After tearful goodbyes and too-tight hugs, the three of them left Athens.

Octavia called them fifteen minutes after they were gone, and Clarke had to talk her down from the sobbing panic the girl was in. Thankfully, Octavia's roomate - Lexa, Clarke believed - had helped in that department.

Clarke and Miller had talked down Bellamy from turning the car around.

And after that, they managed to drive all the way back home with only a minor stop for coffee (Bellamy warned her that it was already ten at night and she didn't need to be up all night, she ignored him).

When they made it back to their apartment (with Miller in tow), they found Monty and Jasper sitting on the couch, sharing a tub of ice cream between them.

"I hate this," Jasper declared as soon as he saw them. "He room is practically empty, she's not sprawled out on the floor watching shitty movies or listening to her shitty pop music. I hate it."

"We all hate it," Bellamy sighed.

Clarke frowned, looking at her boys in incredulity.

"Okay," she snapped, closing the door with a little more force than necessary, "you guys are acting like she's dead. She's not. She's at college, you guys need to stop."

"No, Clarke," Monty sighed, "it's just- now we're stuck with that loser," he declared, pointing at Bellamy, "I don't know we're going to survive."

Bellamy threw a pillow at Monty's face, Miller stole the boy's spoon while he was distracted.

"Jesus Christ," Clarke muttered, crossing her arms, "how old are you guys again?"

There was a chorus of  _23_ from Bellamy and Miller, and  _22_ from Monty and Jasper. 

Clarke shook her head in disbelief and wondered if these boys would ever grow up.

She was seriously starting to wonder how she was going to survive without Octavia.

Clarke laid in bed that night with a sad Bellamy wrapped up in her arms, and Clarke knew that he'd be this way for a while longer, and probably call Octavia at every chance he could manage. She'd have to make sure he didn't go overboard.

With a sleeping Bellamy sprawled out on top of her, head resting on her chest and his weight on her, Clarke felt strangely comforted by his heaviness.

She threaded her fingers in his hair and started thinking.

She was happy here.

She could see a future here, with these people, with Bellamy and Octavia, and the three dorks that had all fallen asleep in their living room. 

She didn't regret her decision to stay in Atlanta, at all. 

"Hey, princess?" Bellamy whispered, checking if she was sleeping or not.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you too, Bell."

Bellamy lifted his head, meeting her gaze. "You know, you're practically tying yourself to me right now," he started, "moving in with me, befriending my group, going to college here. This is serious."

Clarke arched an eyebrow, "I'm aware," she replied, "your point?"

"My point," Bellamy said slowly, "is that now you're stuck with me, 'cus I'm not letting you go any time soon."

Clarke laughed, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips.

When she pulled away, she met his gaze once more.

"I'm okay with that."


	25. The End

Clarke flies back home a couple of days before classes started to pack up all of her stuff and send it over to Atlanta. 

Her parents (her mom) surprised her by being incredibly kind and sent her off with tearful goodbyes and wet kisses.

She and Bellamy officially move in the day she flies back from Richmond.

They start classes a couple of days after that.

Once Clarke had her schedule worked up she set out to find a job.

She ends up taking up a job as a waitress at the bar Bellamy works at and gets to see firsthand the Raven and Wick dynamic and knows for sure Raven wouldn't let herself get stuck with  _that_.

* * *

 Their second date doesn't happen until a month after their classes start.

It's completely cliche and incredibly adorable, with Bellamy showing up at the door to their apartment with flowers in hand and a smile on his face.

They go to a nice, fancy restaurant and talk for a couple of hours, keeping up the charade that they don't know much about each other when in reality Clarke has gotten used to Bellamy peeing with the bathroom door open. Domesticity at it's finest.

He "drops her off" at her door and kisses her goodnight.

Later on in the night, when they're both laying in bed her phone vibrates with an incoming text.

-

**I think you're supposed**

**to wait until the day after**

**to text, but I couldn't help**

**myself.**

_**You're a dork.** _

**I love you too.**

-

She kisses him after that.

* * *

 When Halloween roles around, Octavia comes home for Jasper's and Monty's party and she brings Lincoln with her.

(Turned out the two had started dating only a week after Octavia's arrival in Athens.)

Bellamy is grouchy the whole time, and Clarke worries that his expression is going to permanently stay in a scowl.

But they go to the Halloween party dressed up as Batman and Catwoman. 

They all coo at Clarke's decision to wear matching costumes. She doesn't mention Bellamy had been worried about their costumes for the past week.

She ends up walking in on Raven and a pretty girl at some point during this party, a cup of homemade moonshine in hand.

"Bellamy owes me twenty bucks," she says triumphantly, slamming the door to the room shut and leaving a wide eyed Raven behind.

* * *

 Bellamy and Clarke fly out to Richmond on Christmas Eve.

Octavia is joining Lincoln's family. Miller is with his parents. Monty and Jasper both fly back home to see their families as well.

Bellamy finds out that Raven and Wick end up spending that day together, but he doesn't tell Clarke about it until they're back in Atlanta.

He's surprised by Abby's kindness, and even more surprised when the Grffin's present him with a present.

"In-laws get presents," Wells whispers at him.

The Jaha's had joined the Griffin's as well, and Roma and her father too.

After dinner is served and everyone is sitting around in the living room, Wells and Roma announce their engagement.

Clarke sighs in relief. "Thank God," she declared, gaining everyone's attention, "If I got one more call from Wells flipping out about proposing I was gonna kill myself."

They all laugh.

Christmas day they're all back in Atlanta (excluding Wells and Roma).

Bellamy grumps around when he finds out that Octavia brought Lincoln with her, but that disappears soon after when he got tired of Clarke hissing at him every five minutes about his behavior.

At some point during the night after presents have been exchanged and everyone is a little buzzed from moonshine but still mostly sober, Bellamy and Miller get suck under the mistletoe.

"Okay, seriously," Bellamy huffs, "how do you guys manage to do this  _every_ time?"

"You're just that dumb," Jasper declares.

He and Miller both roll their eyes but kiss anyway. A short but firm peck that has everyone cheering by the end of it.

Bellamy wonders if that's become a tradition now, because it's the fifth consecutive year in which he and Miller have ended up kissing under the mistletoe. 

Clarke only laughs about the whole thing.

* * *

They all fly out out to New York on a whim for the new year.

Wells and Roma meet them there.

Octavia and Lincoln (along with their three friends; Anya, Lexa and Nyko) go to Atlanta first before they fly out. 

At some point during the day they all get separated.

Clarke grips tightly at Lincoln's hand because he's tall and large and seems like the only safety she'll get in the large crowd.

-

**Where are you?**

_**With Lincoln. In a** _ _**huge** _

_**crowd. I fear** _ _**for my life.** _

**Don't be dramatic.**

_**You're right. Lincoln will** _

_**protect me.** _

**Where are you?**

-

They don't find each other until five seconds before the ball drops. 

They kiss as the crowd welcomes the new year and pull away to see the ends of a kiss between Miller and Monty.

Everyone is surprised. No one comments on it.

Clarke doesn't find out about Wells' and Roma's midnight sexcapade for the new year until the next day. She really wishes she hadn't learned that piece of information.

* * *

One month after the new year Miller and Monty officially become a thing and Bellamy admits to Clarke that he's never seen his best friend so smitten.

They learn from Octavia that she's gonna get a degree in poli-sci when she visits for the weekend, and that she thinks it'll be fun to be a journalist "or something".

Bellamy whines about it long after his sister leaves, and Clarke assured him that Octavia will be kicking ass in whatever field she chooses because seriously, it's Octavia.

* * *

 Wells' and Roma's wedding is an intimate affair.

It's small, with only about a dozen people in attendance (most of which is made up by their group of friends), and Clarke cries the whole time because her best friend is so grown up.

Bellamy has never ending supply of tissues on hand for her.

When Roma throws her bouquet it was obviously aimed for Clarke, but another girl dashed in front of her and caught it.

Clarke whines about it to Bellamy for about half an hour afterwards. Bellamy just laughs it off.

Wells pats him on the shoulder and stares into his eyes as he says; "You're next, buddy." 

Bellamy only smiles.

* * *

 Clarke finds out that Raven is seeing a girl from her engineering class while working her shift at the bar.

Raven doesn't hesitate to share all the dirty details about her relationship.

Clarke excitedly shares all her stories about Bellamy.

Bellamy is outraged when they find out.

* * *

 Their first Valentine's Day wasn't full of romance and chocolates like it's often showed in the movies.

They're both into the romance, just not that much.

They end up going to a theme park and yelling their hearts out as they go on every ride.

Bellamy still buys her flowers and a small bear with a heart in it's paws and the words I love you sowed into it.

* * *

 On their first year anniversary (of the first day they started texting each other, not when they started dating) Bellamy present Clarke with a series of gifts.

They're all beautiful and heartwarming and Clarke cries a little.

It ends with the book;  _A Princess of Mars_ handed to her with a large grin on his face, and Clarke immediately flips to the back where her number is written.

She and Bellamy laugh about it for hours.

* * *

 When Bellamy gets his PhD a year earlier than the norm, the same college he'd attended is quick to snag him.

Clarke is incredibly proud and gushes about it for days.

Bellamy pretends it's not a big deal, but they all know it  _huge_ deal because that kind of stuff doesn't happen.

He's a little nervous when he watches all the students file in for his very first class, and everyone seems incredibly shocked to see that he's their teacher.

A girl asks him how old he is, he answers with a small smile and a nod to his head.

Clarke texts him an  _ **You're an old gross professor now**_ and teases him about it all day.

 

* * *

Two years after Bellamy starts his teaching career, Octavia shows up at their doorstep with a ring on her finger and smiling Lincoln behind her.

Bellamy is most definitely not amused by the situation but congratulates his sister anyway.

With Lincoln already graduated and with a steady job and Octavia still going through her studies, Bellamy sees no problem with it.

They get married six months after that.

Clarke is Octavia's maid of honor, and Lexa and Anya stand up there with her.

Nyko is Lincoln's best man, and Bellamy ends up as a groomsmen somehow.

The whole thing is large and elaborate, and Bellamy laughs as Miller is taken out to the dance floor by Monty later on during the reception.

He impresses everyone with his incredible dance moves that evening and he and Octavia prove to be the best dancers at that wedding.

Clarke only laughs and insists that he teaches her how to dance like that.

Clarke  _does_ catch the bouquet this time, and Bellamy kisses her when she presents it to him.

* * *

 He doesn't propose until a year later.

He asked Jake first, who laughed and warned him that Clarke would probably kill him if she found out he asked.

She never does.

He proposes in a theme park, because those places have sort of become their thing.

He gets down on one knee in the middle of a crowd and presents her with a ring that took him about two years to save up for.

She falls to her knees in front of him and kisses him when he's done delivering his speech, laughing and crying at the same time and hugging him tightly to her.

They go on eight roller coasters after that and she informs him that she refuses to get married on any other date than their already set anniversary.

He doesn't argue.

* * *

 After six years together they get married.

It's not big, but it's not small.

Miller is (of course) Bellamy's best man and Monty and Jasper his groomsmen, and Clarke has Wells as her man of honor, and Octavia and Raven her bridesmaids.

Bellamy's breath is taken away when he sees Clarke walking down the aisle with her father at her side and tears up a little, but doesn't let the tears fall.

He chokes up when he gives his vows.

And Clarke gives up on brushing her tears away after the fifth one that she has to brush away.

And when Bellamy says  _I do_ he knows that death will be the only thing separating him from the woman in front of him.

He wipes her tears away and kisses her.

The reception is loud and fun, and Bellamy thinks he could sleep for days afterwards.

They don't actually get to go on their honeymoon until school goes on break and end up going to Aruba for a week.

Clarke spends hours sketching out the freckles that had become more prominent of Bellamy's skin as he tanned.

* * *

 Miller and Monty get married almost a year after Bellamy and Clarke do.

Bellamy stands at Miller's side and provides Miller with tissues when needed. Jasper stands at Monty's side and teases the two grooms constantly.

More than anything he's happy to see his best friend happy, and doesn't hesitate on telling him so in the reception.

* * *

 When Octavia reveals she's pregnant Bellamy almost dies.

Clarke cries with happiness and hugs Octavia tightly in her arms.

Aurora is born eight months later and Bellamy actually cries when he gets to hold her in his arms for the first time.

Three months later Clarke tells him he's gonna be a father, and Bellamy becomes more overprotective than ever before.

He coos at her belly every night and talks for hours.

Diana Blake is born months later, and Bellamy cries again when he hold his little girl in his arms.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you, baby," he whispers, "I promise."

Octavia tears up at his words.

Miller cracks a joke about naming her after a maiden goddess when he finally gets to hold her.

Clarke laughs about it for almost an hour, Bellamy only glares.

* * *

 When Diana is a year old, with wide blue eyes and dark curls covering her small head, Clarke and Bellamy decide to buy a house.

It had more rooms than Clarke can count on one hand, and becomes everyone's favorite new spot.

Jasper and Monty not only spoil Diana to death but chase her around the new front yard.

* * *

 When Clarke  _finally_ becomes a doctor, she becomes one of the best.

It's not long before she's known throughout the state, and later on the country.

Bellamy assured her it won't be much longer before she's known world wide, but Clarke decides that's impossible.

Octavia and Lincoln have another kid now, another girl who's too much like her mother for anyone to deal with.

Octavia surprised everyone by becoming a housewife, but she's happier than anyone has every seen her so no one comments on it.

Clarke guesses that with kids as wild as the ones Octavia has full time attention is needed.

Octavia has the time of her life raising her kids.

* * *

 It's a couple of months after their twelfth year anniversary that Clarke and Bellamy have another child.

They name him Alexander, and he looks exactly like his father.

* * *

When Diana is eight and Alexander is four, Octavia's and Lincoln's third child is born; a boy who steals everyone's heart.

Wells and Roma announce that they're expecting not long after Octavia's baby is born.

Monty and Jasper surprise everyone when the company they'd created only the year before sky rockets and showers them in millions. 

The two shower all their friends (and especially their friends' children) with expensive gifts.

Raven starts working for them not long after, and somehow gets Jasper and Monty to finance Raven and Harper's entire wedding.

* * *

 Christmas Eve is always spent with the families.

Bellamy and Clarke always fly out to Richmond to visit Grandpa Jake and Grandma Abby, and they shower their grand kids with gifts and love.

The Jaha's are there as well and Roma's father provides everyone with rounds of laughter.

Christmas is always spent in Atlanta with everyone (including Wells and Roma and their adorable son) at the Blake household. 

Bellamy and Miller end up under the mistletoe again. 

They're not even surprised anymore.

* * *

 When Diana is ten and Alexander is six, Clarke finally changes her number.

"You live in Atlanta, princes," Bellamy reminds her, "and you still have a number from freaking Virginia."

Clarke argues about it for a while, but she ends up changing her number anyway.

While in the on call room after a horrible experience in the ER, Clarke gets a text.

-

**Hey you shouldn't leave your**

**number on random counter**

**tops in kitchens. You never**

**know what freak might text**

**you.**

_**Blame my doctor self. Never** _

_**have time to clean up** _ _**after** _

_**myself at home.** _

**Where are you now?**

_**The hospital where I work.** _

_**What about you?** _

**My classroom. I'm a professor.**

_**Wow. You must be old.** _

**Rude.**

_**Blunt.** _

**So a doctor, clearly a messy**

**one, what else can you tell**

**me about your life?**

_**I met this dude once, he** _

_**was kind of an ass.** _

**Really? And then what**

**happened?**

_**I fell in love with him.** _

_**Got married. Had two** _

_**beautiful kids. And then...** _

**And then what?**

_**Then I lived happily** _ _**ever** _

_**after. The end.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really enjoyed the ride. This fic was so much fun to write, and all of your support and comments were great. Thank you so so so much for sticking with this fic all the way till the end. I thought this ending was kind of fitting, hope I didn't disappoint.
> 
> Check out my tumblr (or don't); mari-chaunn00dles


End file.
